Love Me One More Time
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Sasuke; pria lajang berusia 31th, petualang cinta tapi alergi terhadap pernikahan. Semuanya berubah ketika dia kembali bertemu dengan Naruto-wanita yg pernah ditolaknya dengan kasar saat SMA. Naruto membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang, meruntuhkan niatnya untuk tetap melajang, dan membuatnya memikirkan seribu cara gila untuk menyeret wanita itu hingga ke altar. SasuFem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 1 : Cinta?**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke tidak tahu, sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan di dalam _ballroom_ hotel mewah ini. Jika bukan demi Neji, Sasuke bersumpah dia akan berusaha untuk menghindar sejauh mungkin dari tempat terkutuk ini. Hal yang paling dibencinya adalah datang ke pesta pernikahan. Tempat dimana para Nyonya yang memiliki putri lajang- berburu pria lajang yang menurut mereka pantas untuk menjadi suami putri mereka.

Pria berusia tiga puluh satu tahun itu menggoyang pelan gelas _champagne_ ditangannya, lalu dengan gerakan anggun dia membawa bibir gelas ke bibirnya. Dia mengecap isi dari gelas itu- sedikit, bersikap setenang mungkin. Perlahan dia berjalan semakin ke tengah ruangan, menyelamatkan diri dari para Nyonya yang menatapnya seperti sepotong daging yang lezat nan menggiurkan.

Sasuke kembali menyesap minumannya, tubuhnya merinding saat merasakan tatapan-tatapan itu terus terarah ke punggungnya yang kini semakin menjauh dari para pemburunya.

"Kau menjadi bujangan paling diincar malam ini."

Sasuke mengehentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh lewat bahunya. Tidak jauh di belakangnya, Shikamaru berjalan dengan senyum yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, saat dia sampai dan berdiri di samping kanan Sasuke. "Para Nyonya itu jelas berharap kau mengajak putri mereka ke lantai dansa."

"Tunggu hingga neraka dingin," sahut Sasuke sinis.

Shikamaru tertawa renyah. Dia hapal betul sifat Sasuke. Teman baiknya sejak SMA itu selalu menghindari segala sesuatu yang bisa menjeratnya ke dalam pernikahan. Sasuke; pengacara muda sukses yang memilih untuk tetap melajang. Hubungannya dengan kekasihnya selama ini tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan. Pernikahan tidak ada dalam _list_ nya, terlebih keluarga Uchiha sudah memiliki penerus keturunan dari pernikahan Itachi dan Kyuubi, hal itu tentu saja memberi Sasuke keleluasaan untuk tetap melajang hingga detik ini.

"Neji sudah melepas masa lajangnya," ujar Shikamaru lagi, sementara matanya mengamati Neji yang tengah berdansa bersama mempelainya di lantai dansa. "Siapa sangka jika Neji akan mempersunting Tenten?" katanya lagi dengan senyum tulus. "Dalam kelompok kita, hanya tinggal kau yang lajang. Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan statusmu itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Sasuke tajam. Kedua matanya menatap Shikamaru dengan sinis. Sejak SMA, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sai berteman sangat baik. Dan diantara keempatnya, tinggal Sasuke yang belum melepas masa lajangnya. Shikamaru bahkan sudah memiliki satu orang putra berusia satu tahun, sementara Sai yang menikahi Ino, hampir dua tahun yang lalu, kini tengah menanti kelahiran putri pertamanya. Hal ini jugalah yang menjadi penyebab Sai tidak datang diresepsi Neji malam ini dan hanya datang saat pemberkatan saja, tadi siang.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Pertanyaan seperti inilah yang paling tidak disukainya. Kenapa orang lain harus peduli mengenai kisah cintanya? Mengapa orang-orang harus repot memikirkan kapan dia akan menikah. Menyebalkan, pikirnya. Dan terdengar lebih menyebalkan karena yang menanyakannya adalah salah satu sahabat baikmu sendiri.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan, sama sekali tidak takut akan tatapan intimidasi Sasuke. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada salah satu diantara mereka?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, sembari menunjuk dengan dagunya pada satu titik dimana sekumpulan gadis-gadis kaya berkumpul, melempar senyum genit, menatap Sasuke penuh harap. "Mereka akan tetap menoleh ke arahmu walau kau memakai pakaian compang-camping."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Ujar Sasuke dengan delikan tajam.

"Itu memang pujian," Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kedua alis saling bertaut. Untuk sejenak keduanya tidak bicara. Mereka hanya berdiri di tempatnya saat ini, mengamati wajah Neji yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Ya. Neji memang merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung saat ini. Dalam hidupnya dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta pada musuh bebuyutannya ketika SMA. Ah, mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang memang benar, ada perbedaan tipis antara benci dan cinta. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Neji; dia jatuh cinta pada orang yang dibencinya. Beruntung, Tenten pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sasuke baru saja akan buka suara saat tiba-tiba lampu di panggung musik dimatikan. Alunan musik pun berhenti seketika. Kedua mempelai berhenti berdansa. Raut wajah Tenten terlihat sangat cemas. Dia tidak mau jika malam bahagianya ini rusak. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Tenten pada Neji yang terlihat tenang. "Mana koordinator pernikahan?" Tenten berseru panik, namun Neji malah tersenyum menanggapinya. Pria itu mengenggam tangan Tenten erat, lalu meminta sang istri untuk melihat ke arah panggung.

Beberapa detik kemudian lampu di panggung musik kembali menyala. Di atas panggung, berdiri seorang wanita muda berambut pirang dengan bola mata safir yang jernih. Tenten terpekik gembira melihat wanita muda yang kini tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Tenten. " _Sorry I'm late! This song for you, Sweetheart,_ "ujarnya membuat Tenten kembali terpekik keras lalu mengipasi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Terkejut juga senang bercampur menjadi satu. Tenten melirik ke arah Neji, pria yang kini berstatus suaminya itu tersenyum dan berkata lembut, "kejutan," katanya lembut, membuat Tenten melompat senang, ia memeluk suaminya itu, kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Neji, memberi ciuman panjang sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih.

Para tamu undangan yang datang mulai berbisik-bisik, bertanya-tanya, lebih tertarik pada sosok wanita berambut pirang yang kini berdiri di atas panggung. Sedetik kemudian, suara denting piano terdengar, disusul suara gebukan drum lalu bass, dan suara merdu Naruto pun terdengar setelahnya. Wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun itu bernyanyi untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Tenten. Janji yang diikrarkan keduanya saat masih SMA. Mereka berjanji akan membawakan sebuah lagu sebagai hadiah pernikahan jika salah satu diantara keduanya menikah. Dan di sinilah Naruto berdiri untuk memenuhi janjinya tersebut.

 _(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven)_

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_

 _And scars, show me all the scars you hide_

 _And hey, if your wings are broken_

 _Please take mine so yours can open too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Sasuke segera menarik napas setelah sadar jika dia menahan napas sejak melihat wanita itu berdiri di atas panggung. Ada sebuah sengatan kecil di dadanya yang membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat saat ini. Pengaruh _champagne_? Pikirnya tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto.

Dia terus menatapnya tanpa melewatkan detail sekecil apapun. Sasuke tahu betul siapa wanita yang kini tengah bernyanyi penuh semangat di atas panggung. Dan demi Tuhan, dari ribuan lagu tentang pernikahan, Naruto malah memilih lagu milik Rachel Platten yang berjudul Stand By You. Pilihan yang tidak biasa, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menyukai rambut pirang Naruto yang tergerai hingga bahunya. Sedikit ikal, namun terlihat alami. Wanita muda itu mengenakan gaun tangan panjang berbahan brokat- berwarna putih gading. Gaun itu memiliki belahan tinggi, memamerkan kaki jenjang sempurnanya yang dibalut sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna emas. _Makeup-_ nya tidak terlalu mencolok, Naruto terlihat sangat cantik karenanya. Tidak. Ralat Sasuke cepat. Wanita itu menawan, memesona, jauh diatas sekedar cantik.

Berdiri di samping Sasuke, Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya Sasuke terjerat, pikirnya senang. Dia kemudian menyesap _champagne_ miliknya dengan nikmat, mengucapkan selamat tanpa kata. Lonceng pernikahan akan kembali berbunyi, pikirnya teramat yakin.

 _Even if we're breaking down_

 _We can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven_

 _I'll walk through hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Naruto terus menyanyi, membuat tamu undangan berjalan mendekat ke arah panggung musik.

"Berubah pikiran, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru, mengembalikan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Shikamaru, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak menyangka jika Sasuke tidak menyangkal pernyataannya. "Apa kau masih mengenalnya?" tanya Shikamaru mengganti topik, dengan nada hati-hati. Kedua matanya kembali terarah pada Naruto yang menyanyi dengan semangat, memeriahkan suasana. Di atas panggung, wanita itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, meminta tamu undangan umtuk mengikuti gerakan tangannya yang bertepuk mengikuti hentakkan musik yang menggema. "Sepertinya dia melewati masa pubernya dengan baik," ujar Shikamaru dengan senyum penuh arti, membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat karenanya. "Namikaze Naruto," ujar Shikamaru lagi. "Gadis yang kau tolak dengan kasar- tiga belas tahun yang lalu kini terlihat lebih memukau."

"Aku masih bisa mengenalinya," sahut Sasuke mencoba untuk terdengar santai, walau hatinya berkata lain. Dia tidak akan pernah lupa pada Naruto, salah satu gadis remaja yang pernah dia tolak saat masih SMA. Sasuke menolak pernyataan cinta Naruto dengan cara yang sangat kasar. Dia bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah berkaca-kaca setelah Sasuke mempermalukannya di depan umum. Namun berbeda dengan bahasa tubuhnya, gadis itu malah tersenyum bodoh dan meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktu Sasuke.

Brengsek, umpat Sasuke saat mengingat kejadian itu.

 _I'll be your eyes when you can't shine_

 _I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_

 _And when you can't rise, I'll cry with you on hands and kness_

 _'Cause I_

 _(I'm gonna stand by you)_

 _Even if we're breaking down_

 _We can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven_

 _I'll walk through the hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Event if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you(1)_

Di tempatnya berdiri, Tenten terus menghentakkan badan, mengikuti irama musik dan alunan merdu suara Naruto. Sementara itu, Sasuke terus berjalan, membelah kerumunan para tamu untuk kemudian berdiri di samping Neji yang terlihat terkejut mendapati sahabatnya ini berdiri begitu dekat dengan panggung musik.

Shikamaru dan Neji saling melempar pandang. Keduanya kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada penampilan panggung Naruto yang mendekati akhir. Penampilan Naruto disambut oleh tepukan meriah dari tamu undangan serta keluarga mempelai. Wanita muda itu membungkuk untuk memberi hormat sebelum kemudian berjalan turun dari atas panggung untuk menyapa mempelai.

Secara otomatis tangan Sasuke terulur, membantu Naruto untuk turun panggung, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak memandangnya karena terlalu terfokus pada Tenten. Jujur saja, perlakuan Naruto saat ini membuat Sasuke dongkol setengah mati.

Wanita itu sedikit kesusahan karena sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakannya saat ini. Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya saat Tenten menjerit dan menghambur ke arahnya. Kedua sahabat itu saling memeluk lama. Tenten bahkan tidak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya saat ini.

"Kukira kau tidak datang," ujar Tenten parau, masih memeluk Naruto.

Naruto melepas pelukan itu dan menjawab penuh sesal. "Aku merahasiakan kedatanganku untuk memberimu kejutan," katanya. "Siapa sangka jika pesawat yang kutumpangi _delay_ hingga aku harus melewatkan upacara pemberkatan kalian," tambahnya dengan wajah ditekuk dalam, kesal.

"Yang penting kau berhasil datang," ujar Tenten dengan senyum terkembang. Keduanya kembali berpelukan lama, namun kegiatan keduanya harus berhenti karena MC meminta kedua mempelai naik ke atas panggung untuk memotong kue pernikahan. Setengah tidak rela, Tenten melepas genggaman tangan Naruto, lalu mengamit tangan suaminya, keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju panggung dengan wajah berseri.

Mengambil kesempatan, Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang kini terlihat sibuk memenuhi piringnya dengan makanan yang disajikan. "Namikaze Naruto?" panggilnya sok akrab.

Naruto melirik lewat bahunya, keningnya ditekuk, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi. "Anda?" tanyanya dengan bahasa dan nada yang terdengar formal.

Sasuke tidak tahu, apakah dia harus kesal atau bersyukur karena Naruto tidak mengenalinya saat ini. Mengenalinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang dulu pernah menolaknya dengan kasar. "Aku- Uchiha Sasuke," sahutnya dengan tenang.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, terlihat berpikir, kemudian wanita itu terkesiap, kaget. Kedua matanya membulat saat dia berkata, "Uchiha Sasuke?" beonya terdengar tidak percaya. "Woah... kau terlihat berbeda," tambahnya tanpa menutupi keterkejutannya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia tahu jika dia memang tampan, dan sepertinya Naruto juga kembali terpukau seperti wanita-wanitanya.

"Kau jauh... lebih tampan saat remaja," lanjut Naruto meruntuhkan rasa percaya diri Sasuke yang tadi melambung tinggi. "Kau terlihat lebih tua," tambahnya dengan ekspresi polos.

"Tentu," balas Sasuke tajam. "Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau katakan selain mengataiku tua?" tanyanya sinis.

Naruto terdiam, lalu tertawa renyah. Dia menyodorkan potongan buah apel ke mulut Sasuke, berusaha agar pria itu fokus ke hal lain dan melupakan apa yang baru saja diutarakan oleh dirinya. Sasuke menyambut potongan buah apel itu lalu mengunyahnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Naruto kembali tertawa pelan. "Maaf..." katanya tulus, namun Sasuke bergeming dan semakin menyempitkan matanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sasuke menelan makanan dimulutnya, sama sekali enggan untuk menjawab.

"Hei, ayolah. Kau tidak akan merajuk hanya karena aku menyebutmu tua, kan?" ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya sinis. "Aku sudah minta maaf," katanya lagi dengan desisan sebal.

"Dansa denganku, dan aku akan memaafkanmu," kata Sasuke mencari kesempatan untuk lebih dekat pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa dalam keadaan lapar," sahut Naruto dengan ekspresi berlebihan. Dia kembali menyantap buah-buahan di atas piringnya dan mengunyahnya pelan. "Biarkan aku makan, setelah itu aku akan menemanimu berdansa," janjinya.

Di sampingnya, Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar. Sementara Naruto makan, dia kembali mengamati wanita itu dengan teliti. Puji Tuhan, tidak ada cincin di jari manis Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, yang perlu dipastikannya adalah; apakah Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih? Tapi apa pedulinya? Dia akan merebut wanita ini jika memang Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih.

Lima belas menit kemudian, keduanya meluncur ke lantai dansa. Wanita-wanita muda yang melihatnya jelas merasa iri dan kecewa karena Sasuke lebih memilih wanita pirang yang kini berada dalam pelukannya untuk berdansa.

Dalam jarak dekat, Sasuke bisa mencium aroma lembut vanila dari tubuh dan rambut Naruto. Dia juga bisa melihat jelas warna bola mata milik Naruto yang seolah membiusnya hingga lupa keadaan sekitar. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto menatapnya lurus.

"Siapa yang menyangka jika aku bisa berdansa denganmu," jawab Naruto pelan dengan senyum lembut. "Uchiha Sasuke, siswa paling populer di SMA Konoha, bersedia berdansa dengan siswi paling berisik dan sedikit- populer," ujarnya memberikan sedikit jeda, kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Brengsek, dia mengingatnya, umpat Sasuke di dalam hati. Sasuke semakin menempelkan tubuh mereka, dan kembali mengumpat di dalam hati saat musik berhenti mengalun, membuatnya harus melepaskan tubuh Naruto karena acara dansa mereka sudah berakhir.

"Sepertinya aku harus melepasmu untuk gadis-gadis itu," ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke menekuk keningnya tidak mengerti. "Melihat bahasa tubuh mereka aku bisa menebak jika mereka berharap kau mengajak mereka berdansa."

"Aku tidak mau," sahut Sasuke datar membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Naruto?" panggilnya lagi, suaranya terdengar seksi.

"Hm..." Naruto menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Bantu aku!"

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut, ekspresi wajahnya memperlihatkan kebingungannya. "Bantu apa?"

"Selamatkan aku dari Nyonya-nyonya lapar itu," ujar Sasuke sembari menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah para ibu yang mengamati interaksinya dan Naruto dengan penuh keingintahuan.

Mengerti maksud Sasuke, Naruto pun terkekeh dan berkata dengan nada humor, "mereka mengincarmu untuk dijadikan menantu? Apa kau tidak tertarik?" katanya, sembari mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pelan di dada Sasuke.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke, menangkap tangan Naruto yang mendarat di dadanya. "Aku tidak tertarik," tambahnya sebelum mencuri sebuah ciuman panjang dari Naruto. Kejadian itu menyebabkan kegaduhan diantara tamu undangan yang terkaget-kaget melihat tindakan Sasuke yang berani.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Keterangan :**

 **1\. Rachel Platten - Stand By you**

 **Halo...! Satu lagi fic yang saya kerjakan. Fic ini sudah saya publish di wattpad sebelumnya, baru dua chapter sih. Btw, saya mencoba genre baru; romance-fluff, karena di fic-fic saya sebelumnya banyak yang tanya; kenapa Naruto dibuat menderita terus? Kenapa jalan ceritanya tragis? Kenapa harus sad ending? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Karena itu saya buat fic ini sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Gimana, kerasa nggak fluffnya? Maaf kalau kurang manis, selanjutnya akan saya perbaiki lagi. ^^**

 **Untuk yang tanya kapan fic saya lainnya update; saat ini saya juga sedang kerjakan kelanjutan chapter GC dan CO, semoga salah satunya bisa saya publish di hari Minggu besok.**

 **Ok deh. Sampai juma dichap berikutnya! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 2 : Hey You!**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Pagi ini Sasuke bersenandung riang saat keluar dari apartement pribadinya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi saat ini. Masih sambil bersiul dia masuk ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna perak miliknya, yang kemudian dikendarainya menuju hotel dimana Naruto menginap untuk satu minggu ke depan. Hotel tempat wanita itu menginap sama dengan hotel tempat berlangsungnya resepsi pernikahan Tenten dan Neji tadi malam.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Naruto membalas ciumannya. Sasuke bersorak di dalam hati saat mengingatnya. Rencana pertamanya berhasil. Persetan dengan Shikamaru dan Neji yang terus mengoloknya sejak tadi malam. Dia juga tidak peduli pada Sai yang terus menghubunginya, mencari tahu kebenaran yang diberitakan oleh Shikamaru. Ayolah, kenapa Sai terdengar lebih tertarik pada kehidupan asmaranya dibandingkan dengan kondisi istrinya yang akan segera melahirkan? Sasuke juga tidak peduli pada Tenten yang mengancam akan membotakinya jika dia berani menyakiti Naruto.

Dia bisa meyakinkan Tenten dengan susah payah. Dengan suara mantap dia mengatakan jika dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyakiti Naruto. Justru sebaliknya, Sasuke menginginkan Naruto di dalam kehidupannya. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan jika harus menyeret Naruto ke depan altar jika hal itu bisa mengikat Naruto bersamanya untuk selamanya.

Oh, lihatlah bagaimana hati bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat.

Sasuke baru saja masuk ke dalam _lobby_ hotel saat melihat Naruto berjalan penuh percaya diri, keluar dari lift. Ekspresi wajah pria itu menggelap, rahangnya mengeras, dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke, pagi ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di-"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto, memaksanya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam lift. "Kamarmu ada di lantai berapa?" tanya Sasuke tajam tanpa memperdulikan protes wanita yang ditariknya.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "sepuluh," jawabnya pendek. "Untuk apa kita ke kamarku?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. "Aku mau jalan-jalan," tambahnya saat Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto berniat keluar pagi ini untuk mengambil beberapa foto kehidupan Kota Tokyo untuk koleksi pribadi, serta mencari ilham untuk novel barunya.

Keduanya terdiam hingga keluar dari dalam lift setelah sampai di lantai yang dituju. Menghentakan kakinya kesal, Naruto akhirnya berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan Sasuke yang terus mengekorinya di belakang.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?" tanya Naruto sembari berkacak pinggang saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sikap menantang.

"Masalahnya ada pada cara berpakaianmu," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Kau tidak akan pergi keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu!" tambahnya terdengar mutlak.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, seperti ikan trout, sementara kedua matanya terbelalak, kaget. Berani sekali Sasuke mengaturnya, pikirnya sebal. "Apa yang salah dengan cara berpakaianku?" tanyanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan penampilanmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada sinis. "Kau hanya memakai bra dibalik blazermu!" ujarnya berusaha menekan kemarahannya, dan gagal. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengenakan sesuatu yang bisa mengundang mata lapar pria? Penampilannya saat ini bahkan mampu membuat Sasuke panas dingin karena gairah. Sudah pasti pria normal lainnya pun merasakan hal yang sama jika melihat Naruto dengan pakaian seksi ini.

Wanita itu pasti sudah gila jika tidak memikirkannya hingga sejauh itu. Pasti ada yang salah pada otak Naruto hingga dia bisa bersikap cuek, melenggang dengan pakaian terkutuk yang kini dikenakannya. Tidak. Di sini bukan Sasuke yang bersikap berlebihan, melainkan Naruto yang terlalu memikirkan segalanya dengan sederhana, pikir Sasuke untuk membenarkan tindakannya saat ini.

"Ini mode!" pekik Naruto kesal, dengan mata melotot. Saat ini dia mengenakan celana pensil katun semata kaki berwarna putih, dipadankan dengan blazer berwarna senada. Di balik blazernya dia hanya mengenakan bra hitam yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit kuning langsatnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, "kau memamerkan payudara dan perutmu, Naruto!" ujarnya dibalik giginya yang terkatup rapat. Ya, Tuhan. Pekik Sasuke di dalam hati. Apa Naruto memang sengaja berpakaian seperti ini untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis?

"Aku memakai bra," jawab Naruto dengan napas memburu karena marah. "Lagipula aku mengancingkan blazerku," ujarnya membela diri. "Dan kau tidak bisa mengatur caraku berpakaian!" raungnya bertambah marah saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kau tidak akan keluar dengan pakaian sialan ini!" tegas Sasuke tidak kalah emosi. "Kau akan mengganti pakaianmu atau kau tidak akan kuijinkan untuk keluar dari kamarmu."

Naruto kembali terbelalak. Mungkin dia harus memeriksakan pendengarannya. Telinganya pasti salah mendengar, kan? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke melarangnya ini dan itu? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Ayahnya saja tidak banyak mengeluh mengenai penampilannya. Ini hidupnya, pilihannya. Naruto tidak suka jika orang asing ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadinya.

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan emosinya yang semakin meledak-ledak. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Uchiha Sasuke!" desis Naruto kemudian, dengan mata berkilat marah. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku, bukan mengatur caraku berpakaian."

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sebelah alisnya kembali diangkat. Dengan sikap angkuh dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok di belakangnya. "Kau menyukai ciumanku," ujarnya dengan senyum mengejek. "Tadi malam kau bahkan membalas ciumanku," tambahnya semakin senang saat Naruto melotot ke arahnya. "Kau menautkan lidah-"

"Arghh... hentikan!" teriak Naruto, memotong ucapan Sasuke sembari menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan membahasnya lagi! Jangan pernah membahasnya lagi. Aku-"

Sasuke bergerak cepat, tangan kanannya menarik pinggang Naruto, membuat tubuh wanita itu terhuyung dan menabrak dadanya. Sementara itu tangan kiri Sasuke menarik pundak Naruto, membuat jarak wajah keduanya semakin menipis. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan sebelum Naruto menyadari akan apa yang terjadi, Sasuke sudah mendaratkan mulutnya di mulut Naruto yang terbuka.

Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Sasuke, berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh pria itu untuk menjauh. Namun usahanya gagal. Kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih besar, dan dengan kurang ajarnya, Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Naruto yang telanjang. Membuat kulit wanita itu memanas oleh sentuhan tangannya.

Wanita itu berusaha menutup mulutnya saat Sasuke melancarkan serangannya yang ahli untuk mengobrak-abrik rongga basah mulut Naruto. Sasuke melilitkan lidah mereka, menyesap dan mncumbunya dengan sensual. Bukan Sasuke jika dia harus menyerah hanya karena Naruto menolaknya. Dengan kurang ajar, sebelah tangan Sasuke turun, untuk meremas pantat Naruto. Sementara bibirnya terus menggoda, menggigit serta menghisap dengan sensual.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuannya. Suara erangan pelan pun terdengar dari tenggorokan Naruto. Pria itu bersorak gembira di dalam hati dan sedetik kemudian dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

Naruto meraup udara dengan rakus untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Matanya berkabut karena gairah. Dia terlalu bingung, bahkan sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening serta ujung hidungnya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihatmu mengenakan pakaian ini," kata Sasuke dengan suara lembut namun posesif. Kedua tangannya kini melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Kancing blazer yang dikenakan oleh Naruto entah sejak kapan terbuka, memberikan keleluasaan pada Sasuke untuk menatap serta memuji perut rata, pinggang kecil serta payudara penuh dibalik bra hitam yang dikenakan oleh wanita itu.

Setelah sadar, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Menahan amarah, dia menghembuskan napas keras, kemudian kembali bicara dengan nada tertahan. "Brengsek!" makinya dengan kilat tidak suka. "Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Jadi kau memang berniat menarik perhatian pria, hah?"

"Maaf?" tanya Naruto dengan kedua alis saling bertaut.

Sasuke kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, lalu memerangkapnya diantara tembok dan tubuhnya. Pria itu menatap lekat wajah Naruto, lalu tatapannya beralih, seolah menelanjangi, matanya menatap perut, dada, leher dan kembali ke wajah Naruto yang kini memerah karena marah. "Selain aku, tidak ada satu pri apun yang boleh melihatmu seperti ini," desis Sasuke serak. Jujur saja, melihat dada Naruto naik turun dengan cepat membuat gairahnya semakin tidak terkendali. Ditambah lagi dengan suguhan payudara penuh Naruto yang hanya ditutupi oleh bra hitam. Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati. Sekuat tenaga dia menekan kebutuhannya sendiri. "Kau tidak boleh berkeliaran dengan pakaian ini. Mengerti?"

Naruto menyempitkan mata, membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan sikap menantang, lalu menjawab dengan suara dingin yang menusuk. "Dan siapa kau hingga berani melarangku?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menjawab mutlak, " _I'm_ _your f_ _utur_ _e_ _husband_." Dan Sasuke pun kembali mencium mulut Naruto, memotong umpatan-umpatan kasar yang sudah sampai ditenggorokan wanita itu. Ciumannya sama sekali tidak lembut. Sasuke menciumnya dengan hasrat dan amarah, menyalurkan rasa frustasi yang bergolak di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia begitu marah terhadap seseorang. Saat ini Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya sangat marah. Pria itu dengan lancang menciumnya, mengkritik cara berpakaiannya, bahkan berani melarangnya keluar kamar jika dia tidak mengganti pakaiannya.

Sasuke kembali mengancamnya, menegaskan dengan mutlak jika Naruto tidak akan pergi kemanapun dengan penampilannya saat ini. Setengah enggan, Naruto pun memilih untuk mematuhi Sasuke. Bertengkar dengan pria itu hanya akan membuang waktunya dengan percuma.

Namun apa yang didapatnya setelah dia menuruti perintah Sasuke? Setelahdia mengganti pakaian, Sasuke kembali melayangkan protes keras, meminta Naruto untuk kembali mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lainnya. _What the hell!_ Pikir Naruto gemas.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" bentak Naruto tepat diwajah Sasuke. "Aku sudah mengganti pakaianku. Sekarang apalagi yang jadi masalahmu?" raungnya marah, dengan kedua tangan diangkat ke udara.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. Dia tidak bisa membaca apa yang jadi keinginan Sasuke. Dan kenapa juga pria itu harus datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Sejak tadi malam dia sudah memiliki firasat jika pertemuan mereka akan membuatnya dia menyesal setengah mati karena harus bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak datang ke pernikahan Tenten jika tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Sasuke menyempitkan mata, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu menjawab dengan suara tertahan. "Apa kau tidak memiliki celana lain yang bisa kau pakai, Nona Namikaze?" tanyanya tanpa menatap kaki jenjang Naruto yang terlihat menggiurkan. Wanita itu mengenakan celana super pendek berbahan jeans berwarna pudar, yang dipadankan dengan kaos putih polos serta sepatu kets warna biru muda yang nyaman.

Naruto mendengus kasar, lalu memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Wanita itu tidak suka sikap arogansi yang ditunjukan Sasuke kepadanya saat ini. Sasuke hanya pria yang dulu pernah disukainya saat remaja, selebihnya mereka tidak saling mengenal. Iya, kan?

Abaikan fakta jika dulu Naruto pernah mencari tahu segala sesuatu mengenai pria itu. Naruto bahkan pernah mengambil foto pria itu secara diam-diam. Abaikan juga fakta jika sejak tadi malam dadanya bergemuruh hebat tiap kali Sasuke menyentuhnya. Dia tidak akan pernah mengakui jika ciuman pria itu mampu membuatnya lupa diri. Dia juga tidak akan pernah mengakui jika sentuhan Sasuke meninggalkan jejak panas yang menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak. Sasuke tidak perlu mengetahui mengenai fakta-fakta itu.

"Aku bebas mengenakan apapun yang membuatku merasa nyaman," desis Naruto penuh penekanan, memutus keheningan yang menggantung diantara keduanya. "Kau tidak bisa melarangku, bahkan jika aku keluar dari hotel ini hanya dengan mengenakan bikini," tambahnya lantang, berkacak pinggang. "Kau bukan orangtuaku, bukan sahabat dekatku, juga bukan kekasihku. Kau tidak berhak melarangku ini dan itu!" semburnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo... saya jawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu;**

 **1\. Kenapa banyak fic menceritakan Sasuke mengejar-ngejar chara wanita? Atau mengejar femNaruto? Kenapa nggak buat Sasuke mengejar Sai? Jawabannya karena setiap orang memiliki selera dan kesukaan yang berbeda-beda. Jangan menunggu orang lain membuat fic dengan pair yang kamu inginkan, Tia. Kamu bisa membuat ficmu sendiri sesuai dengan yang kamu mau.**

 **2\. Alamat wattpad saya ; fuyutsukihikari**

 **3\. Fic lain belum kelar, udah bikin fic baru! Emberan... semakin dilarang saya malah semakin tertantang. Selama saya bisa memenuhi kewajiban saya,boleh dong menggunakan hak saya untuk mempublish fic baru sebanyak apapun?**

 **4\. Jadwal update; Tidak tetap. Yang pasti, dalam satu minggu, minimal satu fic saya update.**

 **5\. Ceritanya jadi mirip fic ISILY; Sama nggak yah? Saya balikin lagi penilaiannya ke pembaca. Btw, saya lupa ini pertanyaan di ffn atau di wattpad. #Nyengir**

 **5\. Sasuke gampang dapetin Naruto nggak? Saya buat dia muntah darah dulu kali ye... baru bisa dapetin FemNaru**

 **6\. Kenapa Sasuke nolak Naruto saat SMA? Nanti dijelasin**

 **Sip deh, segitu dulu yah. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Sedikit lega karena ternyata banyak yang berpendapat untuk fluff dific ini sudah kerasa. ^^ Dan untuk yang udah review, maaf tidak saya balas satu per satu. Tapi saya baca semuanya, kok. Untuk yg PM sudah saya balas yah... (:**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 3 : Hello Baby Girl**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto masih mengatupkan mulutnya rapat saat Sasuke mendudukkan diri di kursi supir, memasukkan kunci lalu untuk sejenak dia memanaskan mesin mobilnya. Sekilas pria itu melirik ke arah Naruto yang terlihat enggan untuk menatap dan bicara padanya. Tidak masalah, pikir Sasuke santai. Untuknya, yang paling penting saat ini; Naruto berpakaian sopan. Iya, kan? Entahlah. Sasuke sendiri sudah mulai merasa tidak yakin.

"Jadi, kau mau kuantar kemana?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalan di depannya. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan, mencoba untuk memutus ketegangan diantara keduanya. Pria itu mengendarai mobilnya pelan, melaju, menerobos jalanan Kota Tokyo yang tidak terlalu padat siang ini. "Naruto?" panggilnya lagi dengan suara lembut, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menggerakkan hati Naruto. Wanita itu sudah terlalu marah hingga malas menanggapi dan bicara dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencengkram stirnya erat, sedikit kesal karena untuk pertama kalinya seorang wanita mengabaikannya. "Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada suara tenang dipaksakan. "Tadi kau belum sarapan, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Hening.

"Naruto?!" panggilnya lagi saat Naruto tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto malah merubah posisi duduknya. Dia memalingkan wajah, menatap keluar jendela, ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas mengatakan jika dia masih sangat kesal saat ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan marah?" tanya Sasuke datar. "Kau seperti anak kecil," tambahnya untuk memancing reaksi Naruto. Ok. Sekarang dia mengakui jika dia lebih suka Naruto berteriak, memaki serta mencacinya dengan kasar. Sikap diam Naruto saat ini membuatnya gelisah, tidak nyaman. "Baiklah," katanya sembari menyusurkan jari-jari tangan kanannya ke rambut. "Aku minta maaf. Ok?" tambahnya, terdengar menyesal.

Hening.

Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto bisa bersikap begitu keras kepala. Menghadapi kemarahan Naruto ternyata jauh lebih sulit daripada kasus-kasus tersulit yang pernah dikerjakannya selama ini. _Double_ sial, ujarnya di dalam hati. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara parau. Tapi Naruto bergeming, terlalu kesal untuk menerima permohonan maaf Sasuke. "Maafkan aku," ulangnya terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan, namun Naruto tetap bungkam seribu bahasa.

Di tempat duduknya, Naruto terus menatap keluar jendela mobil di sisi kirinya, sementara otaknya terus memikirkan cara agar dia bisa terbebas dari Sasuke. Rencananya untuk tinggal di hotel selama satu minggu sepertinya harus dipikirkan ulang. Naruto yakin, seyakin-yakinnya jika Sasuke pasti akan kembali datang untuk mengganggunya besok.

Malam ini juga aku harus menghubungi indung semangku, pikirnya dengan kening sedikit ditekuk. Sementara menunggu apartemen yang akan disewanya siap untuk ditinggali, tidak ada salahnya jika dia berjalan-jalan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Iya, kan? Ah, sepertinya itu ide bagus, ujar Naruto di dalam hati. Ya. Setelah hari ini dia akan terbebas dari Sasuke. Tokyo sangat luas. Pria itu tidak akan mudah untuk menemukannya. Aku hanya perlu bersabar untuk satu hari ini saja. Sabar. Bersabarlah, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak suka ekspresimu saat ini," ujar Sasuke, mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Aku yakin kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu," tambahnya dengan suara datar. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, saat Naruto menoleh dan menaikkan sebelah alis saat menatapnya. "Apa kau lupa jika aku seorang pengacara?" ujarnya kalem. "Aku sudah terbiasa membaca ekspresi manusia," tambahnya sembari melempar senyum tipis ke arah Naruto yang kini memutar kedua bola matanya. Pria itu menekan pedal rem pelan, menghentikan kendaraannya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Dia menunggu dengan sabar, sementara matanya memperhatikan beberapa pejalan kaki yang sedang menyebrang di depan kendaraannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian lampu lalu lintas kembali berubah hijau. Sasuke menekan pedal gas dengan kakinya, kendaraannya kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Keduanya kembali terdiam lama, hingga Sasuke membelokkan kendaraannya memasuki area perumahan. Pria itu melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, "karena kau tidak mau mengatakan tujuanmu, aku akan membawamu menengok Ino," ujarnya tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu. "Dia istri Sai," tambahnya pada Naruto yang terlihat tidak peduli. "Kau masih ingat Sai, kan? Mereka sedang menanti kelahiran putri pertama mereka. Menurut perkiraan dokter, satu minggu lagi bayi mereka akan lahir," jelasnya masih dengan sikap tenang. Sasuke kembali melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto, lalu menghela napas panjang, sedikit putus asa karena wanita itu masih mengacuhkanya.

.

.

.

Kedatangan keduanya disambut hangat oleh Sai dan Ino, siang ini. Dengan sikap ramah berlebihan, Sai mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang nyaman. Rumah kediaman milik Sai bergaya Amerika klasik, dicat putih, berlantai dua dengan perkarangan rumah luas serta halaman berumput yang terlihat nyaman.

"Kau- Namikaze Naruto, kan?" pekik Sai dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat keempatnya duduk di ruang tamu yang nyaman. "Aku tidak tahu jika kalian sangat dekat. Sejak kapan?" tanya Sai, tidak bisa membaca keadaan. Di sampingnya Ino berdeham, untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sai. Wanita itu lalu mengajak Naruto ke dapurnya untuk membuat minuman dingin.

"Pantas saja kau mengincarnya," bisik Sai setelah Ino dan Naruto pergi. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke," tambahnya cepat saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Naruto terlihat berbeda."

"Dia sama sekali tidak berbeda," sahut Sasuke tenang. "Aku bahkan langsung bisa mengenalinya tadi malam."

"Maksudku, dia jauh lebih pendiam," ujar Sai. "Dulu dia tidak semanis ini, kan? Seingatku dia sangat berisik dan bersikap seperti anak laki-laki. Sama sekali tidak feminin. Lihat dia sekarang. Aku tidak akan heran jika ada banyak pria yang bersedia berlutut mengemis cintanya."

"Kau berlebihan," ujar Sasuke dengan nada suara aneh. Cemburu?

"Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari?" tanya Sai. "Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi saat melihat keengganan Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sasuke mendengus dan menjawab ketus, "aku bingung mau membawanya kemana. Dia sama sekali tidak mau bicara denganku. Jadi aku membawanya kesini, berharap dia mau bicara padaku untuk menghormati keberadaan kalian berdua."

"Hidupmu penuh dengan akal bulus," cibir Sai penuh penekanan, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, tak peduli.

"Sasuke?! Sai?!" teriak Naruto dari dapur menghentikan pembicaraan keduanya. Sai dan Sasuke berlari cepat menuju dapur. Keduanya terkejut melihat Ino berjongkok, merintih kesakitan dengan Naruto di sampingnya.

Sai ikut berjongkok, menatap istrinya yang terus mengerang kesakitan. "Ino kenapa?" tanyanya pada Naruto, terdengar panik dan takut.

"Istrimu sepertinya akan melahirkan," jawab Naruto tidak kalah panik.

"Tapi, seharusnya bayi kami lahir satu minggu lagi," ujar Sai semakin panik saat mendengar napas Ino yang terdengar aneh.

"Sasuke, cepat panggil ambulans," tukas Naruto pada Sasuke yang segera melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan wanita itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari dalam saku celananya, lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Ino melirik ke arah Sai, lalu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan suaminya, seolah hal itu bisa menguatkannya. Napasnya terdengar lebih baik saat rasa sakit itu sejenak hilang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi rumah sakit. Ambulans akan datang kurang lebih seperempat jam lagi." Lapornya, beberapa saat kemudian.

"Bagaimana ini? Ino, apa kau bisa menahan bayinya untuk tidak keluar sekarang?" tanya Sai kalut.

"Tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Sai," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi serius. "Istrimu akan segera melahirkan. Bawa dia ke dalam kamar," perintah Naruto tegas sementara Sai malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi bodoh. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" bentak Naruto sembari menggulung tangan kemejanya hingga siku.

Dengan cepat Sai membopong tubuh Ino masuk ke dalam kamar mereka yang berada di lantai satu. Dengan lembut dia membaringkan tubuh istrinya di atas ranjang. Ino mengerang saat rasa sakit itu kembali datang menyerangnya. "Sakit?" tanya Sai dengan bodohnya. Ino meringis, ingin sekali dia menampar pipi suaminya. Tentu saja rasanya sangat sakit. Tubuhnya seperti dibelah dua. Napas Ino kembali teratur saat rasa sakit itu hilang untuk sejenak sebelum kembali datang dengan sakit yang jauh lebih hebat.

"Aku perlu gunting atau pisau tajam," seru Naruto. "Siapkan juga air hangat serta linen bersih, selimut bayi dan pita rambut."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sai terdengar seperti protes.

"Sebaiknya kita kerjakan apa yang diminta olehnya, Sai," ujar Sasuke mencoba bersikap tenang. Dengan satu tarikan dia menarik pergelangan tangan Sai untuk keluar dari dalam kamar.

Dalam hitungan menit, Sai dan Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamar membawa semua yang diminta oleh Naruto.

"Naruto, bayinya mau keluar," isak Ino. Dia sama sekali tidak siap untuk melahirkan saat ini. Namun sepertinya putri pertamanya berkehendak lain. Dia bisa merasakan kepala putrinya terus mendorong, berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam rahimnya.

"Kalian berdua keluar!" perintah Naruto tegas. Sasuke kembali menarik Sai untuk keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Naruto dan Ino di dalam ruangan berukuran sepuluh kali sepuluh meter itu.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan celana dalam Ino, dan membantu wanita yang baru dikenalnya itu untuk membuka kakinya lebar. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahi Naruto, dadanya berdebar semakin kencang. Demi, Tuhan, dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan berada di dalam kondisi seperti ini. Pengetahuannya tentang proses melahirkan hanya didapatnya secara sekilas dari buku yang pernah dibacanya.

"Tarik napas, Ino, perlahan," perintah Naruto dengan suara menenangkan. "Jangan tutup matamu!" serunya lagi membuat Ino kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menatap perutnya, sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

"Dorong, Ino. Dorong!" ujar Naruto semangat saat matanya melihat sejumput rambut berwarna kuning menyembul dari lubang daging kaku berwarna merah muda. "Rambut anakmu sudah terlihat," lapornya pada Ino yang kembali mengejan sekuat tenaga, mendorong dengan kuat.

Naruto segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan lubang kewanitaan Ino yang terbuka lebar, kepala bayi itu sudah keluar, dan dengan satu dorongan kuat, bayi perempuan itu pun meluncur, keluar seutuhnya, lalu menangis keras.

"Dia sudah lahir, Ino. Putrimu sudah lahir," pekik Naruto dengan ekspresi bahagia dan haru yang menjadi satu. Tubuh bayi mungil itu dinodai oleh bercak-bercak darah, serta cairan putih yang lengket.

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto menggenggam tali berdaging yang masih menyambung dengan pusar bayi. Perlahan, dengan hati-hati dia mengikat tali berdaging itu dengan pita, mengikatnya sedekat mungkin dengan pusar lalu mengguntingnya. Bayi itu kembali menangis dengan keras. "Bayimu cantik sekali," puji Naruto pada Ino yang terlihat sangat lelah. Naruto menyerahkan bayi itu kepada Ino yang kini duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Tangisnya pecah saat melihat malaikat kecilnya bergerak resah di pangkuannya, seperti mencari sesuatu. "Putriku cantik. Sangat cantik," katanya pelan, penuh syukur. Dia mengamati jari tangan serta kaki putrinya, mendesah lega karena semua anggota badan putrinya lengkap.

Sementara Ino menyusui putrinya, Naruto membantu merapikan seprai yang penuh dengan bercak darah, melipatnya, melemparnya ke keranjang cuci di pojok kanan ruangan, lalu menutup tubuh Ino dengan selimut bersih. "Suamimu pasti sangat cemas," ujar Naruto yang baru teringat jika ada dua orang pria yang panik menunggu di luar pintu kamar.

"Aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi." Sai menyerbu masuk dengan wajah seputih kertas. Langkahnya terhenti seketika di depan pintu kamar, "putriku sudah lahir?" dia bergumam tidak jelas, sementara matanya menatap lurus ke arah istrinya yang tersenyum bahagia dengan putri mereka dipelukannya. "Putriku sudah lahir?!" teriak Sai bahagia. "Aku seorang ayah. Aku seorang ayah," ujarnya bangga.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke menyusul masuk ke dalam kamar bersama petugas medis di belakangnya. Sai berbalik untuk memeluk Sasuke, mengatakan dengan bangga jika dia sudah menjadi ayah. Ekspresi Sasuke terlihat aneh saat menatap Ino dan bayinya, tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Naruto yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

Keinginannya semakin besar. Sasuke ingin merasakan perasaan yang kini dirasakan oleh Sai. Dia juga ingin merasakan perasaan bangga menjadi seorang ayah saat anak-anaknya lahir ke dunia. Ia menginginkan anak-anak yang terlahir dari rahim Naruto. Ah, sahabat-sahabatnya pasti akan menertawainya dengan keras jika mendengar hal ini.

Setelahnya, dengan cepat Ino dipindahkan ke atas brankar, empat orang petugas lalu mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ambulans yang sudah menunggu di halaman rumah. Sai meloncat masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans, menemani istri dan putrinya ke rumah sakit.

Kendaraan yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke dan ditumpangi Naruto mengikuti ambulans itu dari belakang. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang masih bergetar di atas pangkuannya. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis ke arah Sasuke, sedikit merasa lebih baik karena Sasuke membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lembut.

Naruto menghela napas lelah, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Sejenak dia menutup kedua matanya, entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan asing menyusup masuk ke dalam hatinya. Ada perasaan hangat saat kedua tangannya menggendong bayi mungil itu. Lalu perasaan hangat itu menguap, berganti kehilangan saat dia harus menyerahkan bayi itu ke pelukan ibunya.

"Kau tidur?" tanya Sasuke, dengan lembut dia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi, terdengar cemas.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar," jawab Naruto lemah. Dan untuk sejenak dia tertidur di bahu bidang milik Sasuke.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Ino dan bayinya segera masuk ke dalam ruang unit gawat darurat untuk pemeriksaan. Setelah memastikan kondisi keduanya baik-baik saja, ibu dan anak itu pun dipindahkan ke ruang VIP.

"Kalian beruntung, karena ada seseorang yang paham untuk membantu proses melahirkan," kata Kyuubi yang berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan. Wanita berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai yang bergetar menahan tangis bahagia. "Istrimu kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi akan segera membaik setelah menerima transfusi darah. Bayi kalian juga sangat sehat," jelasnya pada Sai. "Keduanya tertidur pulas saat ini."

"Boleh aku melihat istri dan putriku?" tanya Sai semangat.

"Tentu," sahut Kyuubi, dan Sai pun bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditempati Ino, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih yang teramat sangat pada Naruto.

Sepeninggal Sai, Kyuubi menghela napas pendek, memberi jeda sebelum kembali bicara. "Jadi, mana pahlawan kita? Aku harus mengenalnya, kan?"

Sasuke mendorong pelan punggung Naruto ke depan. Wanita itu berdiri gugup di bawah tatapan Kyuubi yang menatapnya penuh penilaian. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, seolah mengerti maksud Naruto, pria itu melangkah ke depan, berdiri sejajar dan menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto erat.

Hal ini tentu tidak luput dari pengamatan Kyuubi. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti, menatap adik iparnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau tidak akan mengenalkannya padaku?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Naruto melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, lalu membungkuk untuk memberi salam. "Saya- Naruto Namikaze," katanya terdengar gugup.

Kyuubi tersenyum hangat, "tindakanmu sangat berani. Ino dan bayinya bisa saja mendapat masalah jika kau tidak membantu proses kelahiran itu. Apa kau sudah berpengalaman membantu proses melahirkan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Aku pernah membacanya di buku, tentang proses melahirkan serta cara membantu proses melahirkan," jelas Naruto.

"Kau sangat pemberani," puji Kyuubi tulus. Wanita itu kembali menatap Naruto lurus, penuh penilaian.

Naruto menundukkan kepala, terlalu gugup untuk menatap balik Kyuubi.

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya secara resmi kepada kami?" tanya Kyuubi beralih pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bahunya, membuat Kyuubi menyempitkan mata, seolah mengatakan jika dia akan mengadukan hal ini pada kedua orangtua Sasuke serta pada Itachi. "Aku masih ada tugas lain," kata Kyuubi setelahnya. Wanita itu kembali melempar senyum hangat pada Naruto yang membalasnya kaku, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto di belakang.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Naruto menatap kemeja putihnya yang kotor oleh bercak darah. Dia mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dan sama sekali tidak menolak saat pria di sampingnya itu menggenggam tangannya. Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Sasuke yang diparkir di _basement_.

Perjalanan menuju hotel sangat senyap. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, keduanya tidak membuka suara. "Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke membuat Naruto terperajat.

Kenapa perjalanannya terasa sangat cepat? Pikir Naruto dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Naruto, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, tangannya membelai lembut pipi Naruto, membuat wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum dipaksakan. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, mencondongkan badan, mempersempit jarak diantara wajah mereka, lalu mencium bibir wanita itu.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, menggoda, bergairah namun bukan nafsu. Keduanya saling memberi, menyerah pada satu emosi yang tak diketahui namanya, namun berkaitan dengan kebutuhan serta keinginan. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menyusupkan jemarinya ke rambut hitam tebal milik Sasuke, memaksa pria itu untuk lebih dekat.

Sasuke menjadi orang pertama yang melepaskan ciuman itu untuk menarik napas. Dia tersenyum senang menatap Naruto yang bernapas putus-putus, bibirnya sedikit bengkak, kedua matanya masih berkabut, wanita itu jelas terlihat bingung, menatap Sasuke nanar. "Jadi, perang dingin kita sudah berakhir?" tanya Sasuke yang dengan segera menyesali pertanyaannya.

Seolah diingatkan, Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat dan mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke. Dengan tergesa, dia membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya, membuka pintu penumpang untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia membanting pintu mobil dengan keras, lalu membentak tidak kalah kerasnya. "Siapa bilang aku sudah memaafkanmu?"

Wanita itu bertambah kesal saat melihat Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, seolah menantang. "Jangan bermimpi!" bentaknya sembari menendang pintu mobil dengan keras lalu mengacungkan satu kepalan tinju ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut melihat perilakunya.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh, masuk ke dalam gedung hotel. Pria itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Kepalanya dijulurkan, menatap ke satu titik yang tadi ditendang keras oleh Naruto. Pintu mobilnya sedikit penyok akibat tendangan Naruto. Wanita itu berani merusak mobilnya, tepat di depan matanya. Berani. Sangat berani, pikir Sasuke yang malah terkagum-kagum. Hah, dia pasti sudah gila.

Sejenak pria itu tertawa tertahan, lalu tertawa lepas setelahnya. Dia tidak pernah tertawa selepas ini sebelumnya. Satu hal yang pasti, bagaimana pun caranya, Naruto akan menjadi istrinya. Titik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hello…. Saya datang lagi. ^^**

 **Banyak yang complain kalau chapnya pendek. Iya, memang pendek. Sependek cinta kalian sama diriku. #Ehhhhh :D**

 **Terus, ada yang tanya apa Naruto-nya masih belum punya pacar? Iya, dia jomblo akut. Seperti sebagian besar orang-orang yang baca fic ini. #Uhuk**

 **Tentang penolakan Sasuke, nanti diceritain walau hanya sekilas.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, diriku memang lebih suka cerita yang melow-melow, sedih-sedih imyut… gimana gituh, daripada cerita yang ceria. Lebih nge-fill aja. #Gayanya**

 **Udah ah, sekian dan terima kasih.** **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya** **, Teman-teman** **! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 4 : I Want To Hate You**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto sulit tidur malam ini. Dia berguling kesana-kemari, gelisah dan terbangun tiap beberapa jam hingga akhirnya ia terlelap tepat pukul dua dini hari. Banyak hal yang membuatnya gelisah malam ini. Orangtuanya yang menetap di Birmingham hanya memperbolehkannya tinggal di Tokyo selama satu bulan, padahal dia memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk menyelesaikan buku terbarunya yang berlatar belakang Kota Tokyo. Belum lagi, editornya- Mrs. Smith, wanita berusia empat puluh tahun dengan rambut coklat sebahu, wajah datar serta sorot mata tajam yang menjadi ciri khas, cerewet dan _perfectionist_ , dengan gigih terus mengingatkannya hampir setiap waktu jika ia hanya memiliki waktu tiga bulan untuk menyelesaikan buku barunya.

Oh, tolong jangan lupakan Sasuke, yang sepertinya tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain meneleponnya, malam ini. Hal itu memaksa Naruto menyetel telepon genggamnya dalam mode tanpa suara. Ngomong-ngomong, darimana pria itu tahu nomor telepon genggamnya? Naruto bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada siapa pun yang sudah dengan lancang memberikan nomor telepon pribadinya pada pria itu.

Wanita itu tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Ia kemudian meraih telepon genggamnya yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya- pukul 5.50 pagi. Ada dua puluh lima panggilan tidak terjawab di layar teleponnya dari nomor yang sama. Nomor milik Sasuke. Kurang kerjaan, pikirnya. Ia mengembalikan setelan telepon genggamnya ke mode suara, sebelum ia kembali melempar telepon genggamnya itu ke samping tempat tidur, kemudian mengerang.

Dia menghela napas berat saat ingat apa yang diimpikannya sebelum terbangun tiba-tiba. Naruto berada di sebuah panggung pertunjukkan, menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta dengan penuh perasaan untuk Sasuke. Naruto menekan rasa malunya saat beberapa siswi mulai meneriakinya, mencemoohnya, memintanya untuk turun panggung. Semuanya persis seperti apa yang dialaminya, bedanya, di dunia mimpi, Sasuke menerima pernyataan cintanya dan memberinya ciuman manis.

Naruto kembali mengerang, lalu menundukkan kepala dalam. Kenapa kali ini mimpi yang dialaminya berakhir berbeda? Karena apa yang telah terjadi, sama sekali tidak terasa manis.

Mimpi buruknya saat remaja berawal ketika dia bernyanyi di atas panggung, saat festival musim panas di SMA Konoha, tahun 2002. Sasuke menolaknya dengan kasar di hadapan para siswa dan siswi yang memenuhi area depan panggung pertunjukkan.

Sebenarnya, bukan penolakan Sasuke yang membuatnya sakit hati. Naruto cukup tahu diri, siswi tidak populer sepertinya hanya bisa bermimpi untuk mendapatkan siswa populer seperti Sasuke. Namun dia menegaskan di dalam hati, jika dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya, dia akan menyesalinya. Bukankah masa remaja tidak datang dua kali?

Yang membuatnya sakit hati dan depresi adalah perlakuan buruk beberapa murid setelah kejadian itu. Memang, banyak murid yang kagum akan keberaniannya, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang mengolok-oloknya dengan kasar.

Karena terlalu sering mendapatkan hinaan dan cacian, sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai mempercayai apa yang dikatakan para pembencinya itu. Saat itu dia percaya jika dia tidak cukup cantik untuk memiliki kekasih. Dia tidak cukup baik untuk disukai orang lain, dan bahkan dia percaya jika dia tidak seharusnya berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Perlu waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya kepercayaan dirinya pulih dan dia terlahir kembali menjadi Naruto yang baru. Orang-orang terdekatnya terus memberinya dorongan kuat, memberinya semangat untuk melangkah, menatap masa depan. Naruto terus belajar untuk menulikan telinganya dari ucapan-ucapan kasar para pembencinya, dan menganggap semua itu sebagai ungkapan cinta yang terlampau besar untuk dirinya. Dan sekarang, saat dunianya tertata rapi, kenapa Sasuke harus kembali ke dalam kehidupannya dengan niat yang tidak disukai oleh Naruto.

Walau enggan, Naruto harus mengakui jika ketertarikan terhadap Sasuke itu masih ada. Namun masalah yang terjadi di masa lalu membuatnya memasang tembok, menjaga jarak agar tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Ah, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika dia memiliki teman kencan saat ini. Statusnya yang masih bebas membuat Sasuke lebih leluasa untuk mendekatinya. Tapi, mengenal sifat pria itu, Sasuke jelas tidak akan mundur begitu saja walau status Naruto saat ini sedang terikat dengan pria lain. Salahkan saja sifat brengsek dan arogan yang sepertinya sudah mendarah daging di dalam jiwa pria itu.

"Lupakan dia!" tegasnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Romansa bukan tujuanmu datang kesini!" tambahnya penuh penekanan. "Sasuke sama dengan masalah, dan kau harus menjauhi masalah. Titik!" putusnya, yang kemudian memutuskan untuk bangun.

Dia mandi dengan cepat, lalu kembali dengan rambut setengah kering dan handuk yang masih membungkus tubuhnya yang berbentuk sempurna. Setiap wanita yang melihatnya berjalan pasti merasa iri melihat lekukan-lekukan tubuhnya yang proporsional, sementara para pria pasti meliriknya untuk kedua kali.

Naruto mengangkat gagang telepon di kamarnya, lalu menekan nomor operator hotel, memesan sarapan pagi untuk diantar ke dalam kamarnya. Selesai memesan, Naruto kembali berjalan untuk menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar hotelnya. Sinar matahari berwarna pucat pun masuk setelah ia menyibak tirai berwarna putih gading itu. Sejenak dia berdiri di tempat itu, menikmati kedamaian yang sangat disukainya.

Pesanannya datang tepat setelah dia selesai berpakaian dan mengeringkan rambut. Naruto menyalakan televisi sembari menuang teh Earl Grey yang dipesannya ke dalam cangkir. Dia menggigit kecil croissant yang dipesannya, lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Hari ini dia berencana untuk menjenguk Ino dan bayinya, lalu mampir ke gedung apartemen yang salah satu kamarnya akan disewa selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Ia ingin tahu berapa lama lagi tempat itu siap untuk dia tempati. Dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari hotel ini secepatnya untuk menghindari Sasuke. Karena alasan pertama itulah, dia berpakaian pantas dan sangat sopan hari ini. Ah, mungkin dia harus membawa kado istimewa sebagai ucapan selamat atas kelahiran putri Ino dan Sai. Naruto tersenyum saat sebuah benda yang dianggapnya cocok untuk dijadikan kado terlintas di pikirannya. Ya. Dia akan memberikan putri Ino sebuah boneka beruang berukuran besar sebagai hadiah. Bayi itu pasti menyukainya, pikirnya terlalu jauh, dan Naruto kembali menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi saat telepon genggamnya kembali berdering. Dengan enggan dia beranjak dari sofa nyamannya menuju tempat tidur dimana telepon genggamnya dia letakkan dengan asal. Keningnya ditekuk dalam saat mengenali nomor yang memanggilnya- nomor milik Sasuke. Demi, Tuhan, apa Sasuke tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain mengganggu kehidupannya sepanjang waktu?

Naruto mengambil napas dalam lalu menyentuh layar datar telepon genggamnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya terdengar kesal. Dia merasa tidak perlu berbasa-basi dengan Sasuke. Kesopanannya menguap jika berhadapan dengan pria yang secara naluriah ingin dihindarinya.

"Apa aku harus menghubungimu sebanyak tiga puluh kali dulu, baru kau menjawab teleponku?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada tenang yang mengagumkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, tolong buka pintu kamarmu," tambah Sasuke dengan suara berat yang terdengar seksi.

Naruto melotot, lalu melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya. Jangan bilang jika Sasuke ada di depan pintu kamarnya saat ini.

"Benar, aku ada di depan pintu kamarmu," kata Sasuke, seolah bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto saat ini. "Cepat buka pintu sebelum aku membuat keributan yang akan membuatmu malu setengah mati," ancamnya serius membuat Naruto menelan ludah dan akhirnya dengan berat hati dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya untuk Sasuke.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, mengamati penampilan Naruto pagi ini dengan tatapan intens. Dia menyukai gaya pakaian Naruto, _dress_ selutut warna kuning lembut yang dikenakan Naruto terlihat sangat sopan, berbeda dengan pakaian santai yang dikenakan Naruto kemarin. Pakaian yang kemarin dikenakan wanita itu terlalu terbuka, mengekspos bagian-bagian tubuh yang tidak boleh dilihat oleh pria manapun selain dirinya. "Kau terlihat menawan pagi ini," puji Sasuke yang kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dari Naruto.

Sasuke melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan santai, mengabaikan Naruto yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya saat ini. Wanita itu harus mencerna lama apa yang baru saja terjadi, mengerjapkan mata hingga akhirnya dia kembali sadar sepenuhnya. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya keras, lalu berjalan cepat, menyusul Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk santai di atas sofa. "Sarapan?" tawar Sasuke dengan senyum memikat. Dia mengulurkan sebuah croissant ke arah Naruto, sementara tangan kirinya memegang cangkir teh milik Naruto. "Lumayan," ucapnya sembari meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Pria itu mengambil remote, mengganti saluran televisi dan berhenti di saluran yang menyiarkan berita pagi.

Diletakkannya kembali remote itu ke atas meja, tangannya yang bebas kemudian mengangkat cangkir teh ke bibirnya, dia menyesap teh hangat milik Naruto dengan nikmat, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. "Kenapa kau hanya berdiri? Duduk!" ujarnya tanpa menatap Naruto. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto saat mendapati wanita itu bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku sengaja datang kesini agar bisa sarapan berdua denganmu sebelum pergi ke kantor," katanya dengan senyum yang membuat Naruto terpana untuk beberapa detik. "Aku menghubungimu sejak tadi malam, kenapa kau memutuskan teleponku begitu saja?" tanyanya datar. Sasuke duduk bertopang kaki, sementara punggungnya bersandar nyaman pada punggung sofa.

Hanya ada keheningan yang menggantung setelahnya. Naruto terlalu kesal, marah dan dongkol untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Tadi malam aku sengaja menghubungimu untuk menanyakan kondisi kakimu," lanjut Sasuke tenang, matanya masih menatap lurus layar televisi yang menayangkan berita pagi saat ini. "Apa kakimu tidak sakit setelah menendang pintu mobilku hingga penyok?"

Suara gemertuk gigi Naruto terdengar keras, ingin sekali dia menyumpal mulut menyebalkan Sasuke dengan bantal, sikat toilet atau benda apapun yang bisa membuat pria itu berhenti bicara dan mengejeknya saat ini. Naruto bahkan menekan keinginannya untuk menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Bukankah aku sangat perhatian?" kata Sasuke yang kini mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Naruto. "Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi kakimu daripada mobil mewahku." Suara pria itu terdengar geli saat mengatakannya, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto menerjang ke arahnya untuk memberi pria itu pelajaran.

Sayangnya, dengan gerakan lihai, Sasuke berhasil lolos dari serangan Naruto dan membalikkan keadaan dengan cepat. Pria itu menahan tubuh Naruto di atas sofa, dan mengunci pergerakan tangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan berkata, "aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau bisa bertindak seliar ini, Naruto. Kau hanya perlu meminta dengan suara manis jika menginginkan seks denganku." Ujarnya yang terdengar sebagai ejekan di telinga Naruto. "Kau sudah berpakaian cantik, dan aku sudah mengenakan pakaian untuk ke kantor. Aku bisa terlambat jika harus melayanimu seks sekarang. Apa kau bisa menahannya hingga nanti malam?" tanyanya penuh janji sensual di matanya. "Dengan senang hati aku akan melayanimu hingga kau puas dan tidak bisa berpaling ke pria lain."

"Kau gila. Kau seharusnya menemui psikiater," desis Naruto dengan nada marah yang terselip disetiap kata yang diucapkannya. "Ada sesuatu yang salah di otakmu!" tambahnya dengan mata melotot.

Sasuke tertawa renyah, sama sekali tidak terusik oleh tatapan menusuk yang diberikan Naruto padanya. "Asal kau tahu, Naruto sayang," ujarnya lambat-lambat. "Yang kubutuhkan hanya kau. Kau membuatku nyaris gila tadi malam. Sifat keras kepalamu membuatku hampir lepas kendali untuk datang ke sini dan membawamu pergi, menyekapmu di dalam kamar pribadiku hingga kau mengatakan bersedia untuk menikah denganku."

"Kau gila!" teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta salah satu model, artis dan wanita cantik yang pernah kau kencani itu untuk menikah denganmu?" tambahnya cepat. Sial. Kenapa dia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sasuke menatapnya geli. Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kehidupan pria di atasnya ini. Setelah bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, Naruto hanya ingin tahu _sedikit_ mengenai kehidupan pria itu, hingga akhirnya dia mulai mencari berita-berita mengenai pria itu di internet, yang sebagian besar menceritakan mengenai kehidupan asmara serta kesuksesan kasus demi kasus besar yang ditanganinya selama ini. Brengsek! Umpat Naruto di dalam hati.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil lalu mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan menjawab cuek, "kau yang menyebabkanku seperti ini, karena itu kau yang harus bertanggungjawab."

Disulut amarah, Naruto kembali meronta dengan hebat, namun gagal. Berat tubuh Sasuke yang menindihnya saat ini membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak. Andai saja ada sedikit ruang, dia pasti sudah melayangkan lututnya ke arah alat kelamin Sasuke. Naruto memaki di dalam hati saat merasakan kemaluan pria itu membesar dan mengeras di balik celana katun berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya. Kenapa Sasuke harus terangsang dalam kondisi seperti ini? Maki Naruto di dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari pria dewasa normal dalam kondisi seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke serak, menjawab ekspresi _horor_ Naruto. Matanya berkabut oleh gairah saat menatap ke dalam kedua bola mata Naruto. "Jangan bergerak, Naruto!" desisnya dengan suara yang terdengar semakin aneh. "Kau membuat situasinya semakin berat untukku, Sayang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hello.. hello...**

 **Untuk yang penasaran kenapa fic ini bisa update kilat, itu karena saya sudah publish fic ini di wattpad sebelumnya. Ke ffn tinggal publish ulang. Yah, walau di wattpad juga baru sampe chap 4 sih. #Nyengir**

 **Untuk yang merasa konflik dific ini kurang berasa... Ehmm... memang iyah. #NyengirSeimutMungkin**

 **Karena genrenya fluff, jadi saya membuat konfliknya seringan mungkin. Maaf kalau jadi terasa tidak nyaman. Nggak tahu juga, fluffnya masih kerasa apa nggak. Maaf yah...**

 **Dan kenapa ada yang tanya: ada lemon atau nggak? Aish... dasar pada mesum! #Jewer**

 **Untuk yang minta Naruto-nya udah punya pacar, maaf sudah saya jelaskan dichap kemaren, disini Naruto jomblo akut, persis kayak sebagian besar yang baca. #Eh...**

 **Untuk pembaca baru, selamat bergabung, Teman2! #KetjupinSatu2**

 **Untuk Na Ta: Hai... Say, kemane aje? Udah lulus SMA belum? Lama nggak bercakap2 sama dirimu. ^^**

 **Dan untuk yang tanya kenapa setiap chap fic ini pendek: memang disengaja. Fic ini setiap chapnya hanya 1,5 - 3K saja.**

 **Untuk Yuki, arti penname saya itu : Cahaya bulan di musim dingin. Ketjeh, kan?! #Maksa #Melotot #AsahGolok**

 **Sedangkan untuk pertanyaan : kenapa saya lebih sering membuat fic dengan chara berusia di atas 28 tahun, karena lebih sreg aja. Titik sebesar kelapa. ^^**

 **Btw, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih sama siapa pun dari kalian yg menominasikan fic saya : Mr. Arrogant, Calendula officinalis dan I'm Sorry I Love You di Ifa 2015. Makasih yah, Teman2. Saya jadi terharu. #Nangis #LapIngus**

 **Ok, deh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 5 : Bualan Sasuke**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto diam tak bergerak, tubuhnya terkurung, terbaring di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Dia sangat benci akan ketidakberdayaannya saat ini. Seharusnya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu agar pria itu melepaskannya.

Ayolah. Coba pikirkan sesuatu! Gumam wanita itu di dalam hati.

Napas keduanya memburu, namun karena sebab yang berbeda. Disatu sisi karena gairah, sedangkan sisi lainnya karena amarah. Ekspresi wanita itu semakin mengeras, dagunya terangkat; giginya gemertuk karena marah. "Lepaskan aku." Naruto kembali bicara dari balik giginya yang terkatup.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara menyebalkan. "Kenapa aku harus melepasmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Perbuatanmu ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Sembur Naruto. "Kau melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadapku?" tambahnya cepat.

"Aku tidak merasa jika apa yang kulakukan terhadapmu merupakan pelecehan- seksual," balas Sasuke ringan. Pria itu memberi sedikit jeda sebelum mengucapkan kata terakhirnya untuk memberi efek dramatis. "Yang kutahu, kaupun menyukainya."

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengambil kesimpulan tidak masuk akal seperti itu," jawab Naruto. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak menikmati semua ini. Kau melecehkanku, Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepas cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Naruto, walaupun wanita itu kembali meronta untuk melepaskan diri. Keduanya kembali saling pandang untuk waktu yang lama, hingga akhirnya suara dingin Naruto memecah keheningan yang terasa berat di dalam ruangan itu. "Jangan memaksaku untuk kembali membencimu!"

Sasuke mengernyit, cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Naruto sedikit mengendur. Perkataan Naruto barusan membuatnya terkejut sekaligus was-was. Naruto membencinya? Ah, tentu saja. Wanita itu pasti pernah membencinya setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap wanita itu di masa lalu. Dengan gerakan lambat- Sasuke pun melepas cengkramannya, kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan pelan menuju jendela kamar. "Maaf...!" ujarnya kemudian. Suaranya terdengar kering saat mengatakannya.

Naruto menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar, tertawa hambar, lalu mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. "Jika minta maaf saja cukup, untuk apa ada polisi(1)?" balasnya datar. Wanita itu sejenak memejamkan mata, lalu menarik napas panjang kemudian melepasnya perlahan. "Kau jelas telah melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadapku," sambungnya setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Sebagai seorang pengacara, seharusnya kau lebih mengerti jika perbuatanmu bisa menyulitkanmu. Apa kau tidak berpikir jika aku akan mengambil kesempatan untuk membalas dendam?" tanyanya sinis. "Aku bisa menghancurkan karirmu dengan mudah."

Sasuke membalikkan badan, menatap lurus wanita yang kini menatapnya tajam. Dengan penuh keyakinan dia menjawab, "kau memaksaku untuk melakukan itu," ujarnya tenang. "Dan kau tahu alasanku melakukannya. Jika kau meminta pertanggungjawaban, dengan senang hati aku akan membawamu ke altar." Sasuke mengatakannya sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terlihat waspada. "Aku juga sangat yakin jika kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas perbuatanku di masa lalu. Kau-"

"Aku bukan orang suci," potong Naruto dingin. "Waktu bisa merubah pribadi seseorang."

"Tidak untukmu," balas Sasuke lembut. Pria itu kemudian berlutut di hadapan Naruto untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan wanita itu. "Aku tahu- kau masih Naruto yang sama yang menyanyikan lagu cinta untukku belasan tahun yang lalu." Sasuke tersenyum setelah mengatakannya. Sebuah senyum yang terlihat tulus. "Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi aku langsung bisa mengenalimu saat detik pertama mataku melihatmu- malam itu. Bagiku, kau tetap sama. Bagiku, kau tetap Namikaze Naruto; gadis remaja tomboy yang selalu tersenyum dengan ekspresi bodoh."

Naruto terdiam. Mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat. Umpatan-umpatan yang siap meluncur dari mulutnya kembali ia telan dan kini tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Penuturan Sasuke saat ini membuatnya bingung.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh bingung. Jangan lupa, Sasuke seorang pengacara. Sudah jadi pekerjaan pria itu untuk bisa mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya, dengan memutar balikkan fakta atau berkata manis untuk mencari simpati. Dan ini mungkin salah satu cara Sasuke untuk mendapatkan simpatinya. "Berhenti membual di hadapanku!" Naruto berkata dengan ekspresi galak.

Namun apa yang diharapkannya tidak terjadi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengelak, sebaliknya, pria itu malah mengecup keningnya ringan kemudian memeluknya. Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar suara desahan napas Sasuke yang terdengar berat.

"Aku tahu, akan sangat sulit untuk mengambil kepercayaanmu lagi," ujarnya lirih di telinga kanan Naruto. "Aku juga tidak berharap kau langsung jatuh hati padaku. Namun aku yakin, jika aku akan mampu mengembalikan perasaan yang pernah ada di hatimu terhadapku. Kau pasti mencintaiku lagi. Dan itu tidak akan lama lagi."

Kedua mata wanita itu terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ingin rasanya dia menampar wajah Sasuke yang kini tersenyum penuh percaya diri ke padanya. Ralat. Bukan senyum penuh percaya diri. Senyum itu terlihat angkuh.

"Rapatkan mulutmu, Sayang," goda Sasuke dengan nada seksi. "Atau kau memang sengaja memancing lidahku untuk masuk ke dalamnya?" ujarnya dengan satu alis terangkat serta seringai tipis.

Naruto tidak menyukainya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa membalas ucapan pria itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia sadar jika Sasuke bukanlah musuh yang akan kalah hanya karena ungkapan dan sindiran kasar. Sasuke terlalu lihai untuk berkelit, membalas sindiran pedas dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh Naruto sepertinya sudah menjadi keahliannya. Contohnya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa pria itu berkeinginan untuk menciumnya disaat keduanya tengah dalam perdebatan sengit?

Tidak. Membalas ucapan Sasuke hanya akan mengganggu ketenangan hidupku. Ujar Naruto di dalam hati.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Sasuke ringan, seolah sudah lupa akan apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka. "Maaf, aku menghabiskan sarapan pagimu." Katanya, sama sekali tidak terdengar merasa bersalah.

"Dan siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk menghabiskannya?" bentak Naruto kembali kesal. Kedua pipi gadis itu memerah karena marah, ia bahkan semakin kesal karena Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan seksama. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa aku baru sadar jika kau sangat manis saat marah?" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum memikat. Pria itu kembali mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto, kemudian menghabiskan sisa air teh di dalam cangkir dalam satu tegukkan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak _manis._ " Desis Naruto.

"Kau- manis. Titik." Seru Sasuke mutlak. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita turun mencari sarapan. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu jika ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit?

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu," ujar Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Aku bisa menebak jika kau akan pergi ke sana hanya dengan melihat caramu berpakaian pagi ini. Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi dengamu," sahut Naruto ketus. Dengan santai dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa, sementara tangannya menekan tombol remote televisi untuk mengganti salurannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan tetap di sini untuk menemanimu," sahut Sasuke kembali melesakkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto.

Naruto, merasa jengkel, melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dia harus mencari cara agar bisa melarikan diri. Oh, baiklah. Untuk sementara dia akan mengikuti permainan pria di sampingnya ini. "Ayo pergi," katanya dingin, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Sasuke. Dia cukup puas karena pada akhirnya Naruto mau mengalah.

Sasuke mengajaknya ke sebuah restoran sederhana namun nyaman, makanannya pun terasa nikmat, dan berhasil menggugah nafsu makannya. Jujur, Naruto berhasil dibuat terkejut karena Sasuke memberinya kebebasan untuk memilih menu sarapannya sendiri. Awalnya ia mengira jika pria itu akan memaksanya memakan menu yang telah dipilih oleh pria itu. Sayang sekali, kali ini dugaannya meleset.

Sasuke juga bersedia menemaninya belanja hadiah untuk bayi Ino. Dengan sabar pria itu menunggu Naruto yang sepertinya kesulitan memilih salah satu dari boneka beruang yang akan dibelinya. "Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua boneka beruang itu.

"Aku menyukai yang memakai dasi," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang memakai pita," putus Naruto, tidak takut pada tatapan tajam Sasuke yang terarah padanya. "Apa?" tanya Naruto galak. "Aku yang akan membelinya, kenapa kau harus protes?" ujarnya menantang.

Dan bayi Ino pun akhirnya mendapatkan dua buah boneka berukuran besar, siang itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian repot membawa hadiah?" tanya Ino saat melihat dua boneka beruang yang dibawa oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. "Dan kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik pada Sasuke.

"Naruto meminta pertanggungjawabanku," jawab Sasuke ringan, membuat Ino dan Sai terbelalak, menatap Naruto yang terlihat sama terkejutnya.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" pekik Sai setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya. "Kalian baru saja bertemu, tapi kalian sudah melakukan, melakukan-"

"Seks?" sambung Sasuke santai saat Sai tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Sai mengangguk kecil, sementara Ino memukul keras tangan suaminya yang dianggapnya terlalu lancang karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi. "Kalian tenang saja. Aku bersedia bertanggungjawab, karena itu Naruto sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku, dan sepertinya tahun depan Sasuke Junior akan segera lahir untuk meramaikan dunia," ujarnya semakin melantur.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!" bentak Naruto, marah. "Jangan mendengarkannya. Ok?" pintanya pada Sai dan Ino yang terlihat masih syok. "Dia hanya membual. Kami tidak pernah melakukan, melakukan-"

"Ya. Kami sudah seks." Potong Sasuke dengan seringai tipis menyebalkan. Ya, Tuhan. Urat malu pria itu sepertinya sudah putus. Bolehkah Naruto berharap jika bumi terbelah dua dan menelannya hidup-hidup saat ini juga? Malu. Dia sangat malu karena ulah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kami mengerti," kata Sai pengertian, sementara Ino mengangguk kecil, setuju. Hal itu membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar, kupingnya merah, terasa panas karena malu yang menjalar cepat dari wajahnya juga karena amarah. "Lagipula, Sasuke terkenal sebagai penakluk wanita," tambah Sai membuat Naruto semakin dongkol.

Naruto menarik napas kemudian melepasnya pendek. Dia harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Sasuke tidak bisa menghancurkan reputasinya. Naruto bahkan merinding saat membayangkan seks dengan pria itu. Baiklah, dia memang menginginkan seorang kekasih, tapi untuk saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke bukan pilihan yang tepat. "Dengar," tegasnya tenang. "Dia bukan kekasihku, dan kami tidak pernah melakukan seks. Semua itu hanya ada di otak kotornya. Jadi jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangku, karena aku tidak akan takluk dengan mudah." Ucap Naruto berapi-api pada Sasuke yang tersenyum menantang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Keterangan :**

 **(1) Kutipan dari Dao Ming Si - Meteor Garden.**

 **Untuk penggemar atau mantan penggemar F4 seperti saya, pasti nggak asing sama kutipan ini. ^^**

 **Saya jawab beberapa review dulu, yah.**

 **1\. Halo, Yuma. Terima kasih untuk masukkannya. Namun untuk saya pribadi, alasan saya menulis itu demi kepuasan diri pribadi. Kenapa saya tidak membuat fic saya satu per satu hingga tuntas terlebih dahulu, karena itu bukan style saya. Biasanya untuk sebuah fic, saya sudah memiliki tema serta garis besar cerita beserta akhirnya, namun untuk jalan ceritanya saya tulis saat idenya datang. Sebuah ide datang tanpa bisa dipaksakan. Terkadang ide itu muncul saat saya menulis fic lain. Saya rasa saya cukup bertanggung jawab atas apa yang saya kerjakan. Memang, saya akui jika saya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk publish setiap fic2 saya yang belum selesai. Tapi, setidaknya saya tidak mendiscontinue-kan cerita yang saya buat, karena saya memiliki tanggung jawab pada diri saya sendiri untuk apa yang sudah saya mulai dan menyelesaikannya hingga akhir. Satu lagi, menurut saya, sebuah ide yang mengalir akan menghasilkan karya yang luar biasa dibandingkan dengan ide yang dipaksakan. Menulis itu sebuah seni, Sayang. Dan sebuah seni tidak dapat dipaksakan. ^^**

 **2\. Beberapa pembaca ada yang menanyakan arti fluff. Menurut Om Wikped, fluff itu Ff pendek dengan cerita yang manis/menyenangkan dan berakhir happy ending. Jadi sudah bisa ditebak yah, kalau fic ini konfliknya bakal ringan dan akan berakhir happy ending. :D**

 **3\. Untuk yang minta lemon, maaf yah dichap ini nggak ada lemon. Enak aja, baru beberapa hari ketemu langsung lemonan. Terlalu enak buat si Sasuke. Seperti yang saya tegaskan dichap sebelumnya, Sasuke mau saya buat muntah darah dulu (kalau memungkinkan). #Mewek #Pout**

 **Ok, deh. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 6 : Kau Bukan Siapa-siapa**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Ya, Tuhan. Bagaimana bisa aku lepas kendali seperti ini? Rutuk Naruto di dalam hati. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dia mengendalikan diri dan menjaga kesopanannya jika Sasuke memasang senyum malas dan tatapan meremehkan ke arahnya?

Hanya dengan melihat senyum menyebalkan itu saja, emosi Naruto langsung meletup-letup seperti gunung berapi yang siap meletus dan meluncurkan lavanya. Begitulah keadaan emosinya jika ia berada dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu cara jitu untuk membungkam mulut pedas wanita ini," seru Sasuke tiba-tiba, pria itu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Sai dan Ino, membuat Naruto menekuk dahinya dalam, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak, dan secara otomatis ia melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi sosok Sasuke yang kini berjalan mantap ke arahnya.

Ino dan Sai hanya bisa menahan napas saat Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Keduanya terdiam, tanpa mengedipkan mata, menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang melotot kearahnya dengan lekat, lalu dengan perlahan dia menurunkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Satu ciuman itu membuat Naruto bingung, otaknya berteriak keras agar dia segera menghentikan Sasuke detik ini juga, namun kenapa tubuhnya malah menginginkan hal ini berlangsung lebih lama? Kenapa dia malah ikut menikmati ciuman sensual ini? Kenapa dia menikmati sentuhan Sasuke di mulutnya? Kenapa dia tidak rela jika ciuman ini berakhir dengan cepat?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat Naruto memejamkan mata, ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan mengakhiri ciuman diantara keduanya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, lalu melirik ke arah Sai dan Ino yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata membola.

Kembali bersikap biasa, Sasuke kemudian mendesah saat melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sayang sekali aku harus segera ke kantor," ujarnya terdengar menyesal. "Bisakah aku menitipkan calon mempelaiku di sini?" tanyanya pada Sai dan Ino yang sepertinya belum mendapatkan kesadaran mereka kembali. Mereka seolah tersihir oleh tindakan Sasuke yang terlihat jelas begitu memuja Naruto.

Mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, lalu melotot dan berkata ketus, "siapa calon mempelaimu?"

"Kau, tentu saja. Siapa lagi?" jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi angkuh. Ah, dia sangat menyukai sikap keras kepala wanita yang melotot marah ke arahnya saat ini. Dia menyukai sikap kasar Naruto saat bicara dengannya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin tertarik, semakin tertantang untuk mendapatkan wanita itu. "Dengar, Sayang. Kau tidak perlu merasa malu pada mereka." Ujarnya sembari menujuk ke arah Sai dan Ino dengan dagunya. "Mereka teman baikku. Kau tidak perlu takut jika mereka akan membocorkan rencana bahagia kita-"

"Kau sudah gila?!" potong Naruto menatap horor pada wajah Sasuke yang kini tersenyum tipis. Naruto bahkan harus ekstra sabar saat menghadapi Sai dan Ino yang kini tersenyum penuh pengertian. Naruto tidak mengerti, mantra apa yang dipakai Sasuke agar bisa membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya mempercayai kebohongannya. Dasar pembohong ulung!

Sai berdeham pelan, memutus keheningan menggantung yang terasa mencekam di ruangan itu, kemudian bicara dengan maksud untuk menengahi. "Sasuke, mungkin calon ist-" Sai menghentikan ucapannya, lalu menelan air liurnya saat Naruto melayangkan tatapan menusuk ke arahnya. Ya, Tuhan. Sai tidak pernah menyangka jika ada wanita yang memiliki tatapan lebih menakutkan saat marah selain Ino. "Ehm... maksudku Naruto," ujarnya dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Mungkin Naruto belum siap mengumumkan status kalian. Jadi sebaiknya kau-"

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan gila?" erang Naruto sembari menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. "Kalian sadar tidak jika Sasuke tengah membual saat ini? Kami tidak memiliki hubungan romantis," ujarnya syarat dengan emosi. Naruto bahkan merinding saat mengatakannya.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi untuk beberapa waktu. Melepas napas lelah, Sasuke menyusurkan jemari tangannya ke rambut gelapnya yang tertata rapi. "Maaf, Naruto. Mungkin aku memang sudah keterlaluan."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, sedikit tersentuh karena Sasuke mau meminta maaf dan sepertinya berniat mengakhiri sikap konyolnya.

"Aku berjanji jika Sai dan Ino akan menjadi orang terakhir yang tahu mengenai hubungan kita ini," lanjut Sasuke dengan ekspresi meyakinkan. Naruto kembali melotot dibuatnya. Pria di depannya ini benar-benar ingin mati rupanya. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada yang lain jika kau memang belum siap."

"BRENGSEK!" raung Naruto sembari memukul telak perut Sasuke keras. Menyaksikan kejadian itu, Sai dan Ino menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan mereka, sementara Sasuke jatuh berlutut dan Naruto mengibaskan rambut pirang sebahunya, mendengus kemudian berbalik pergi tanpa merasa bersalah atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Satu hal yang harus dipelajari Sasuke hari ini; Jangan memaksa Naruto bersikap barbar. Karena sungguh, kekuatan pukulan yang dimiliki wanita itu jauh berada di atas wanita normal lainnya.

.

.

.

Naruto memutuskan kembali ke hotel menggunakan taksi. Terima kasih pada padatnya lalu lintas Kota Tokyo- siang ini yang membuatnya memerlukan waktu hampir satu jam untuk sampai ke hotel.

Ia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas tempat tidur empuk, menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Sasuke. Pria itu selalu mampu menyulut emosinya. Kekurangajarannya membuat wanita itu kalang kabut dan merasa terancam.

Ya. Sikap yang diperlihatkan Sasuke menjadi ancaman tersendiri bagi Naruto. Wanita itu tidak menyukai bagaimana Sasuke dengan semena-mena mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik pria itu. Demi, Tuhan, selain dirinya, Sasuke bisa mendapatkan wanita mana pun yang diinginkannya, lalu kenapa pria itu malah memilih dirinya untuk dijadikan mainan baru?

Naruto yakin, seyakin-yakinnya jika pria itu hanya mempermainkannya. Sasuke tertantang karena ia menolaknya. Benar. Tidak ada penjelasan lain yang lebih masuk akal daripada itu.

Dibalik semua itu, Naruto lebih takut akan reaksinya sendiri terhadap perhatian yang ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya. Bagaimana dia bisa luluh begitu saja hanya karena menatap bola mata milik pria itu. Sial. Hanya dengan merasakan sentuhan dan melihat ke dalam dua bola mata milik Sasuke saja, sudah mampu menimbulkam sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Pria itu mampu membangunkan hasrat yang selama ini diabaikannya. Ya, Tuhan, kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa harus pria yang pernah menolak dan menghancurkan kepercayaan dirinya? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa sensasi-sensasi aneh itu harus terbangun oleh Sasuke?

Pantas saja banyak wanita yang rela jatuh bangun demi mendapat perhatian pria itu. Naruto kini mengerti kenapa para wanita itu masih rela menunggu Sasuke kembali ke dalam pelukan mereka walau dengan tegas pria itu telah mencampakkan mereka dengan kasar. Ya. Pesona Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan.

Naruto mulai menyusun rencana di dalam otaknya. Tidak akan ada lagi acara saling menyentuh. Tidak akan ada lagi acara menatap ke dalam dua bola mata milik Sasuke. Tidak akan ada lagi acara ciuman yang membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir dan bersikap seperti orang bodoh. Tidak. Semua itu tidak akan ada lagi. Dia akan memastikan dirinya berada jauh dari Sasuke. Dia akan memastikan untuk tidak bertemu kembali dengan pria itu.

Naruto menekuk dahinya. Dia tidak akan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke? Tidak akan pernah? Dan Sasuke akan kembali ke wanita-wanita yang mengejarnya. Pria itu pasti melupakannya dengan cepat. Pria itu pasti melakukannya. Iya, kan?

Bukankah hal itu seharusnya membuatnya merasa senang? Lalu kenapa dia malah merasa tertekan sekarang? Kenapa dia merasakan perasaan aneh saat membayangkan Sasuke kembali ke salah satu wanita _gatal_ yang selama ini dikencani oleh pria itu.

"Brengsek!" umpat Naruto kesal. "Mungkin seharusnya aku mengebirinya agar dia tidak bisa macam-macam dengan wanita lain." Katanya mulai melantur.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Sasuke mengecek jam tangannya lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya menatap nyalang langit-langit ruang kerjanya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, lalu memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Benar kata Shikamaru, Naruto membuat dirinya tidak berpikir dengan bijaksana.

Tapi, apa salahnya? Dia hanya ingin mengumumkan pada semua orang jika dia sedang jatuh cinta.

Dan kau jatuh cinta pada wanita yang pernah kausakiti sedemikian rupa. Kau pikir dia akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka?

Ucapa sinis Shikamaru kembali terngiang di telinganya. Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang merosot di kursi kerjanya. Sikap yang ditujukan Naruto kepadanya membuatnya kebingungan. Sejenak wanita itu menerimanya, lalu sedetik kemudian dia menolaknya dengan kasar. Mungkin Shikamaru benar, kejadian di masa lalu diantara Sasuke dan Naruto membuat wanita itu membangun benteng tinggi untuk menghindarinya.

Setelah pertengkaran mereka di rumah sakit, tujuh hari yang lalu, dia belum bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu. Bayangkan saja, sudah lebih dari seratus enam puluh delapan jam dia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Jadi sudah sewajarnya jika dia sedikit merasa frustasi. Iya, kan?

Naruto menghilang tanpa jejak, membuatnya khawatir dan gelisah sepanjang malam. Wanita itu bahkan dengan sengaja mematikan telepon genggamnya, dan saat Sasuke mencoba mengorek informasi dari Tenten, istri Neji itu dengan tegas menolak mengatakan apapun karena dia sudah bersumpah untuk tutup mulut.

Pintar sekali wanita itu menutup mulut orang-orang terdekatnya. Neji yang berstatus suami Tenten, sekarang lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan, tidak percaya karena Neji lebih memilih istri daripada sahabatnya sendiri.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit merasa lega; detektif yang disewanya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto mengatakan jika wanita itu belum keluar dari negara ini.

Suara telepon genggamnya berhasil mengembalikan Sasuke dari lamunanya. Dengan malas dia menatap telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Wanita-wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasih singkatnya selalu menganggunya. Mereka memang tidak berani langsung meneleponnya, namun pesan ataupun email singkat itu selalu diterimanya setiap hari. Mereka menanyakan hal yang sama; kapan dia memiliki waktu untuk bertemu.

Sasuke tidak pernah membalas pesan-pesan itu. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Dan dia tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu pada mantan-mantan kekasihnya. Terlebih lagi, untuk saat ini dia disibukkan untuk menemukan Naruto. Ya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih penting daripada hal itu.

Setengah hati dia mengambil telepon genggamnya. Namun ekspresi datarnya segera berganti dengan ekspresi bahagia yang terlihat menari-nari dikedua bola matanya saat dia membaca alamat pengirim email. Dengan tidak sabar dia membaca isi email itu, lalu dengan tergesa dia menyambar kunci mobil serta tas kerjanya lalu setengah berlari dia pun keluar dari dalam ruang kantornya yang berada di lantai lima belas.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang gila. Akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto. Sial. Kenapa detektif yang disewanya harus memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menemukan wanita itu? Setengah jam dia mengendarai mobilnya. Dengan perasaan was-was dia menatap gedung apartemen berlantai sepuluh di hadapannya.

Sasuke baru saja akan keluar dari mobilnya saat matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Ia melihat Naruto berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung apartemen, mengenakan pakaian yang paling dibenci oleh Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke mengambil pakaian terkutuk itu untuk dibakarnya agar Naruto tidak bisa mengenakannya lagi.

Dia tidak suka melihat Naruto berkeliaran dengan pakaian itu. Ya, Tuhan. Blazer putih sialan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perut rata dan payudara penuh wanita itu yang hanya ditutupi oleh bra seksi berwarna hitam.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya, dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana wanita itu pergi, malam ini.

Ia terus mengikuti taksi yang ditumpangi Naruto dengan kendarannya. Keningnya kembali ditekuk dalam saat taksi yang ditumpangi wanita itu berhenti dipinggiran Kota Tokyo yang sedikit sepi.

Sasuke segera keluar dari dalam kendarannya, dengan hati-hati dia mengikuti langkah Naruto yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah pub murahan.

Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di sini? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Suara hentakkan musik keras menyambut kedatangannya saat dia melangkah masuk ke dalam _club_ malam. Sasuke menyempitkan mata, mencari keberadaan Naruto ditengah ruangan yang minim cahaya. Ah, itu dia. Wanita itu duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja bar.

Gigi Sasuke gemertuk keras saat menyadari jika Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian sebagian besar pengunjung pria di tempat itu. Di tempat duduknya, Sasuke mengamati bagaimana wanita itu menolak beberapa pria yang sepertinya mengundangnya untuk berdansa.

Sasuke meneguk bir murahan yang dipesannya, bersumpah di dalam hati, malam ini dia akan mematahkan lengan pria kurang ajar yang berani menyentuh Naruto-nya.

Berhasil menolak secara halus beberapa pria yang mengajaknya berdansa, Naruto pun kembali menikmati bir yang dipesannya. Bir murahan itu terasa pahit di lidahnya, ia mendorong gelas birnya lalu mengedarkan matanya ke setiap penjuru ruangan itu. Dia merekam suasana _club_ malam ini di dalam otaknya untuk kemudian dia masukkan ke dalam novelnya yang tengah dikerjakannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Otaknya sepertinya mengalami sedikit masalah. Ayolah. Bagaimana bisa dia melihat Sasuke di dalam _club_ malam murahan ini? Tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang akan dikunjungi pria itu.

Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mendengus saat mencium bau alkohol dari mulut empat orang pria setengah mabuk yang berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Ayo, ikut kami, Manis." Ujar salah satu pria yang dengan tidak sopannya mengendus-endus rambut Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya untuk membayar minumannya. Sepertinya malam ini cukup sampai di sini. Besok dia akan kembali dengan berpakaian pria agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Minggir!" desisnya saat empat orang pria itu berdiri mengelilingi dan menghalangi jalannya.

Keempat pria itu tertawa, lalu menatap Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. "Ikut saja dengan kami. Kami berempat bisa memuaskanmu." Ujar salah satu pria lainnya sembari membasahi bibirnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menyentuh wajah Naruto, namun dengan cepat wanita itu menepisnya.

"Minggir. Atau kalian akan menyesal!" ancam Naruto sembari memutar otak untuk melarikan diri. Dia harus bisa keluar dari dalam pub ini. Melihat kondisi pengunjung lainnya yang terlihat cuek, ia yakin jika dia harus mengandalkan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Berani menyentuhnya, dan kalian akan mati di tanganku!"

Suara keras dan mengancam itu terdengar menakutkan, menyaingi suara hentakkan musik yang memekakkan telinga. Keempat pria itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mengumpat sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mencari korban lain.

Di tempatnya berdiri, tubuh Naruto membeku, matanya terbelalak menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya tajam. Ia bahkan tidak menolak saat pria itu menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari dalam _club_ malam.

"Lepaskan, Sasuke!" Naruto meronta, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Wanita itu balas menatap sinis Sasuke yang menatapnya dingin. Keduanya kini berdiri berhadapan tidak jauh dari tempat mobil Sasuke diparkir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara datar namun terdengar menusuk. Pria itu bersidekap, berdiri dengan sikap tidak bersahabat.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Naruto tajam sembari melenggang pergi.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, lalu menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto, memaksa wanita itu untuk berhenti berjalan dan berdiri menatapnya. "Jawab, Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di dalam sana?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara dingin.

"Apapun yang kulakukan bukan urusanmu!" teriak Naruto kesal. "Kau bukan orangtuaku. Kau bukan kekasihku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi berhenti mendikte kehidupanku!" tambahnya dengan napas memburu, mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menimpali ucapan wanita itu. Ia kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Mencengkramnya semakin erat saat Naruto meronta meminta dilepaskan. Sasuke memaksa wanita itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengantarkannya pulang dalam keheningan yang menyiksa.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hello… Ternyata banyak juga yah yang tahu F4 dan Dao Mingsi. :D**

 **Saya jawab beberapa review dulu yah :**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang mengingatkan jika saya masih punya banyak utang fic. Saya masih inget kok kalau saya masih punya banyak utang fic. ^^**

 **Fluffnya kurang berasa? Maaf yah, semoga kedepannya bisa lebih terasa fluffnya.**

 **Dari mana saya dapet inspirasi? Bisa dari mana2 datangnya. Ehmm… kalau lagi lancar, pas lagi ngupil juga bisa datang itu inspirasi. XD**

 **Apa akan ada orang ketiga? Tidak ada ach… Adanya orang keempat, kelima, keenam, sekian dan sekian.**

 **Apa akan ada flashback? Ada dong, Say. Mohon tunggu dengan sabar. (:**

 **Kapan fic lain update? Sedang saya kerjakan satu per satu.**

 **Ok, deh, segitu dulu yah. Sampai jumpa dichap depan! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 7 : Rencana Sasuke Bag. 1**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke menghabiskan tiga hari berikutnya untuk mengerjakan setumpuk berkas perkara yang tengah ditanganinya di kantornya. Sesekali pria itu menekuk dahinya dalam. Sesekali ia mengumpat pelan, atau mendengus saat merasa bosan karena harus terus berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang menjemukan.

Sebuah ketukan pelan pada pintu ruangan kerjanya membuat Sasuke mengernyit lalu berkata tegas, "masuk!" ujarnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya saat ini.

Dari balik pintu yang terbuka, Neji masuk dengan ekspresi datar. Pintu kembali ditutup pelan setelahnya.

Sasuke mendongak, jemari tangannya berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_ saat dia melihat sosok pria muda yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan pelan ke arahnya. "Akhirnya kau pulang!" ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan, sembari melempar kedua tangannya ke udara, sementara Neji duduk nyaman di sebuah kursi di depan meja kerja Sasuke, sembari bertopang kaki.

"Merindukanku?" tanya Neji dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Pria itu kemudian menyodorkan satu gelas americano yang dibawanya untuk Sasuke, dan menggenggam satu gelas lainnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai, senang karena Neji membawa minuman kesukaannya. "Kau memang tamu yang tahu diri," ujarnya sembari mengangkat gelas plastik berisi americano dinginnya. Perlahan dia menyesap kopi itu. Setelah merasa cukup ia pun kembali meletakkan gelas plastik itu di atas meja kerjanya. "Mana oleh-oleh untukku?" tanyanya kemudian, dengan nada suara datar, sementara tangan kanannya terulur, seperti orang meminta.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya sembilan bulan yang akan datang," jawab Neji, sama datarnya.

Sasuke menekuk wajahnya, menatap Neji dengan ekspresi sinis, lalu mendengus dan membuang muka. "Untuk apa kau datang?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada ketus, jari tangannya kembali menari dengan lincah di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba. "Kudengar dari Tenten jika kalian bertengkar." Tambahnya kalem.

Ah, tentu saja Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada sahabat terbaiknya itu. Batin Sasuke. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, sementara matanya menatap lurus ke arah Neji. "Sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak menemuinya," jawabnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin dia tahu jika aku benar-benar marah," lanjut Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi dan nada serius.

"Lalu?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke menggebrak meja pelan, lalu berkata dengan nada senang. "Aku yakin jika saat ini dia terpuruk, gelisah, sama sekali tidak bisa tenang, menyesali perbuatannya padaku dan sedang mencari cara untuk menghubungiku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali bicara dengan ekspresi puas, "aku yakin egonya yang sangat besarlah yang menghalanginya untuk menemui dan menghubungiku."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Neji lagi, dengan ekspresi datar. Sasuke mengangguk. "Benar kau yakin?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. "Sangat yakin."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang sangat percaya diri, Neji hanya bisa menghela napas panjang lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. Naruto menyesal? Yang benar saja! Pagi tadi saat wanita itu datang ke rumahnya untuk bertemu Tenten, Neji sama sekali tidak melihat raut menyesal maupun sedih pada wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sungguh, dia tidak menyukai ekspresi Neji saat ini.

"Apa yang akan kukatakan mungkin akan menghancurkan imajinasimu," sahut Neji, terdengar prihatin. Sasuke menekuk dahinya dalam, menuntut penjelasan. "Yang kulihat, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyesal ataupun terganggu. Dia terlihat- ehm... biasa saja." Ujarnya, membuat Sasuke mendesis dan mengepalkan tangan.

"Wanita itu-" gigi Sasuke gemertuk, menahan kesal. "Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyesal?" tanyanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Jadi, sia-sia saja aku tidak menghubunginya selama tiga hari ini? Dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kemarahanku?"

Tipis, Neji menekuk bibirnya ke atas, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Sial!" erang Sasuke lalu meletakkan keningnya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kau perlu rencana, Sasuke." Kata Neji, tenang. Ia lalu menyesap americanonya pelan.

Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyahut cepat. "Demi, Tuhan, Neji, aku memang perlu rencana untuk membuatnya berpaling ke arahku."

Neji terdiam, memilih untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku harus membuat Naruto mencintaiku lagi. Itu jadi prioritas utamaku," lanjut Sasuke dengan tekad bulat.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Neji, setelah melepas napas panjang. "Ah, tunggu!" sambungnya dengan cepat. "Tolong jangan katakan rencanamu padaku. Setidaknya aku tidak akan berbohong jika istriku bertanya mengenai hal ini."

"Apa aku mengatakan jika aku akan mengatakan rencanaku padamu?" jawab Sasuke santai dengan satu alis terangkat. "Yang perlu kau tahu. Rencanaku pasti berhasil. Seratus persen berhasil. Aku hanya perlu bersabar."

Neji mengerang, bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan jika dia tidak menyukai apapun yang tengah direncanakan Sasuke saat ini. "Jangan bilang jika kau mau membuatnya cemburu!" ujar Neji dengan gelengan kepala pelan. "Bagaimana jika rencanamu malah membuatnya kesal dan tambah membencimu? Belum lagi Tenten. Istriku pasti menghajarku jika kau menyakiti Naruto." Neji terdiam sejenak, mengambil napas lalu kembali bicara dengan ekspresi memohon. "Sasuke, kasihanilah aku. Usia pernikahanku bahkan belum genap dua minggu."

"Itu urusanmu," sahut Sasuke cuek. "Dan kenapa kau bisa menebak salah satu rencanaku?"

"Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kau rencanakan?" jawab Neji ketus.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang mengerang. Dia menundukkan kepala, lalu kembali mendongak, menatap Neji lurus. "Kau harus membantuku, Neji." Ujarnya terdengar seperti perintah daripada permohonan. "Ah, dan jangan coba-coba membocorkan rencana ini pada istrimu, Neji." Tambahnya sembari menyempitkan mata. Nada bicaranya sangat tenang, namun mengancam. "Ingat, rahasiamu ada padaku," tambahnya dengan seringai kejam.

Neji memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ck, kenapa kau masih membicarakan masa lalu?" dengusnya dengan ekspresi tidak suka. "Lagipula, Tenten sudah menjadi istriku. Kurasa dia tidak akan marah jika rahasia itu terbongkar." Tambahnya dengan ekspresi datar namun nada suaranya terdengar tidak yakin. "Sekarang ini, istriku bukan fansnya lagi."

Sasuke mencebikkan bibir, dan berkata tenang. "Ah, jadi kau tidak keberatan jika aku membocorkan rahasia ini pada Tenten? Bahwa kau pernah cemburu pada artis itu hingga mencuri koleksi foto-foto yang dimiliki oleh Tenten dan membakarnya?"

"Jangan...!" pekik Neji panik. Hampir saja ia menyemburkan minuman yang tengah dinikmatinya ke wajah Sasuke. "Istriku masih saja menjerit jika aktor sialan itu muncul di televisi." Katanya dengan geraman pelan. "Memang apa bagusnya Takuya Kimura? Dia sudah tua. Aku bahkan lebih tampan daripadanya," gerutu Neji lagi, sebal. Benar. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa istrinya masih mengagumi artis lawas itu hingga detik ini.

Sasuke tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Neji jelas sangat takut jika harus berhadapan dengan kemarahan Tenten. Ah, memiliki kartu As sahabat-sahabatmu terkadang memang sangat bermanfaat. "Jadi, kita _deal_?" tanyanya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Neji pun menjawab lantang dan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. " _Deal!_ "

.

.

.

Hari Minggu, seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk Naruto. Namun hari menyenangkan itu langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat ia tidak sengaja menonton acara gosip artis, siang ini.

Gosip panas itu berjudul "Koyuki dan kekasih barunya". Sang pembawa acara terus berbicara dengan latar belakang Sasuke serta Koyuki yang tertangkap kamera tengah bergandengan tangan memasukki gedung pengadilan.

Naruto terlalu bingung untuk menangkap segala hal yang diberitakan pembawa acara itu. Telinganya hanya bisa menangkap sedikit dari keseluruhan berita gosip yang dikemukakan sang pembawa acara.

 _"Keduanya menjadi dekat setelah Uchiha Sasuke menangani kasus penipuan yang dialami oleh Koyuki."_

Menghela napas, ia kemudian mematikan TV, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri jika dia sama sekali tidak ingin tahu mengenai hubungan asmara pria itu.

Ia membaringkan diri di atas sofa, menatap ke udara dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada. Demi Tuhan. Kenapa dia harus terganggu dengan gosip murahan itu? Batinnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mendudukkan diri, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dia harus mengenyahkan perasaan aneh yang kini menggerogoti hatinya. Berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, ia lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil satu set pakaian kasual untuk dikenakannya.

Ia memutuskan pergi belanja, untuk memenuhi lemari pendingin miliknya serta belanja untuk bahan makan malamnya sendiri. Menu makan malamnya hari ini terdiri dari salad buah, sup jagung serta ayam panggang dan tidak lupa puding cokelat bersaus _creamer_ kental manis yang menggugah selera.

Wanita itu hanya bisa mengerang saat melihat makanan yang disajikannya di atas meja. Alih-alih untuk dirinya sendiri, makanan yang tersaji di atas meja jelas bisa memenuhi kebutuhan satu pasukan kelaparan. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tidak bisa fokus?

Selesai makan, ia membereskan semua sisa makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pendingin. Ia kembali mendesah setelahnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah lap untuk membersihkan dapurnya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh keringat setelah ia selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Sasuke. Batinnya keras kepala saat bayangan pria itu kembali mampir. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan segala kegiatan yang tidak berarti, namun sayangnya usaha terakhirnya; mandi air hangat pun tidak mampu mengenyahkan bayangan pria itu dari otaknya.

Memakai piama berbahan katun berwarna kuning lembut, Naruto mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang empuknya. Ia mengambil sebuah novel dari atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya, membaca sepertinya bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Sasuke untuk sementara. Namun setelah dua kali membaca satu halaman novel tersebut tanpa tahu apa isinya, dia pun memutuskan melempar buku itu ke sampingnya, mematikan lampu meja, lalu berbaring untuk tidur.

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, setelah bangun tidur esok hari, dia tidak akan memikirkan Sasuke. Dia akan menyingkirkan pria itu dari kehidupannya. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya dulu. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana pun dia sudah berjanji, _dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria itu untuk yang kedua kali._

Naruto baru saja memejamkan mata saat telepon genggamnya bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Dengan malas ia membuka mata, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil telepon genggamnya yang diletakkan di atas meja dekat lampu mejanya. Wanita itu mengernyit saat membaca nama pengirim pesan. Kenapa Tenten mengirimnya pesan selarut ini? Tanyanya di dalam hati dengan wajah semakin ditekuk dalam.

 _"Sasuke masuk rumah sakit."_

Kedua bola matanya terbelalak saat membaca pesan singkat itu. Dengan segera dia menghubungi Tenten, tidak peduli jika sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menghubungi seseorang. "Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas, setelah tersambung dengan Tenten.

"Dua jam yang lalu Sasuke ditemukan pingsan di kantornya oleh petugas keamanan," jawab Tenten terdengar khawatir.

"Siapa yang menemaninya di rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Naruto lagi yang entah sejak kapan turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan berniat untuk mengganti pakaian tidurnya.

"Ada Neji yang menemaninya sekarang. Sasuke sudah dipindahkan dari UGD ke ruang inap. Aku akan mengabarimu lagi jika ada berita terbaru. Sebaiknya besok saja jika kau mau menjenguknya."

"Siapa yang mau menjenguknya?" elak Naruto cepat.

Di sebrang sana, Tenten menghela napas panjang dan menjawab selembut mungkin. "Anggap saja aku salah bicara," ujarnya. "Tapi ingat Naruto, kau berhutang _terima kasih_ pada Sasuke. Walau kau tidak ingin menjenguknya, kurasa kau memiliki kewajiban datang untuk berterimakasih atas bantuannya minggu lalu. Apa yang terjadi jika dia tidak datang-"

"Aku tahu," potong Naruto cepat. "Aku akan menjenguknya besok jika tidak ada halangan. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Maaf mengganggumu, Tenten. Selamat malam!" tutupnya dengan nada lebih lembut, mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, berbekal informasi dari Tenten, Naruto dengan langkah mantap berjalan menuju kamar inap yang ditempati oleh Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati ia memilih pakaian yang dikenakannya, siang ini. Dalam hati, Naruto mencatat; Sasuke tidak menyukai jika ia memakai pakaian terbuka. Menghormati pria itu, Naruto pun memilih _dress_ selutut tanpa lengan, berwarna peach lembut.

Tangan kirinya memeluk lembut karangan bunga mawar putih untuk Sasuke, sementara tangan kananya menenteng sebuah kantung plastik berisi vas bunga. Perlu waktu cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membeli mawar putih. Naruto ingin Sasuke tahu jika ia benar-benar minta maaf atas perilakunya yang tidak sopan, satu minggu yang lalu.

Ah, walau berat untuk mengakuinya, ia harus mengakui jika apa yang dikatakan Tenten memang benar adanya. Ya, terlepas dari keganjilan atas keberadaan Sasuke di tempat itu. Sudah sepatutnya ia berterimakasih untuk pertolongan Sasuke, dan meminta maaf atas sikap kasarnya.

Sungguh, Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu bisa berada di sana. Satu hal yang harus dia cari tahu nanti.

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamar inap Sasuke. Mengambil napas panjang, ia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, untuk mengetuk pintu. Naruto mengetuk pelan daun pintu tersebut, tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan masuk, ia membuka pintu lebar, dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan langkah pelan.

"Hai?" sapanya, kering. Ya, Tuhan, telapak tangannya sampai berkeringat dan terasa dingin. Naruto tidak tahu, kenapa dia harus segugup ini.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kaku dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke setelah keheningan panjang yang mencekik. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada buket bunga mawar putih yang dipeluk oleh Naruto erat. "Itu- untukku?" tanyanya, dengan nada suara yang terdengar menjengkelkan. "Di sini tidak ada vas," katanya cepat saat Naruto mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto tersenyum canggung, dengan gerakan kikuk dia meletakkan buket mawar putih itu di atas meja rendah. "Jangan khawatir, aku juga membawa vas untuk meletakkannya," jawabnya tanpa menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah vas bening tinggi dari dalam kantung plastik yang dibawanya, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengisi vas tersebut dengan air.

Sasuke mengamati kegiatan Naruto itu dalam diam. Dia menyembunyikan kegembiraannya dengan baik dibalik ekspresi datarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan datang secepat ini. Satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit lega; Naruto ternyata masih peduli padanya.

"Bukankah bunga ini terlihat cantik?" kata Naruto, mencoba mencairkan kecanggungannya. Ia kembali mengulas senyum tipis ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata sama sekali tidak peduli. Pria itu terlihat sibuk membaca berkas-berkas di tangannya. Apa Sasuke benar-benar sakit? "Kau masih bekerja dalam kondisi seperti ini?" tanyanya, sembari menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping ranjang rumah sakit. "Aku bicara denganmu!" tambahnya tajam saat Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu melirik tajam ke arah Naruto. "Jika mau menggangguku, sebaiknya kau pergi." Ia mengumpat di dalam hati, berharap jika Naruto tidak emosi karena ucapan pedasnya dan memilih pergi. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada berkas di tangannya, dengan nada lebih ramah dia kembali bicara, "pekerjaanku segunung. Aku harus menyelesaikannya dalam kondisi apapun."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menekan emosinya. Setelah tenang, ia kembali bertanya, "kau belum makan?" tanyanya saat melihat makan siang Sasuke yang belum tersentuh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil termos kecil berwarna perak di atas nampan.

"Isinya sup ayam buatan ibuku," ujar Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan di dalam kepala Naruto.

"Dan kenapa kau belum memakannya?" tanya Naruto sembari menuangkan sup tersebut ke dalam mangkuk. "Ini pasti enak," serunya saat indra penciumannya mencium aroma sedap menguar dari sup tersebut.

"Aku akan memakannya nanti, setelah semua berkas ini selesai kuperiksa," jawabnya datar.

"Ini benar-benar enak!" puji Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh, matanya menatap tajam Naruto yang dengan lahap kembali memasukkan satu sendok penuh sup ayam miliknya ke dalam mulut. "Sup itu milikku!" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

"Dasar pelit!" cibir Naruto. "Sup buatan ibumu sangat enak. Dimana beliau sekarang?"

"Jangan berpikir untuk menemuinya!" ujar Sasuke, membuat Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti. "Ibuku bisa berpikir jauh jika melihatmu di sini, saat ini." Tambahnya terdengar ketus, walau dalam hati dia berharap ibunya untuk segera kembali dan menahan Naruto selama mungkin di sini.

"Berpikiran jauh?" beo Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Beliau bisa berpikir jika kita memiliki hubungan khusus." Pancing Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Beliau pasti akan jauh lebih suka jika memiliki calon menantu seorang aktris terkenal. Iya, kan?!" ujarnya yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti gerutuan wanita yang dilanda cemburu.

Sasuke tertawa di dalam hati. Pancingannya ternyata tidak sia-sia. Dia harus berterimakasih pada wartawan yang membuat hal kecil menjadi sebuah gosip besar dan panas. "Bisakah kau menyuapiku? Aku tidak bisa makan jika sedang bekerja," ujarnya, konyol. Namun sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadarinya, dia masih merasa dongkol saat teringat gosip mengenai Koyuki dan Sasuke.

"A..." ujar Sasuke sembari membuka mulutnya lebar ke arah Naruto. Dengan wajah cemberut, wanita itu meniup pelan sup panas di sendok sebelum menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Ouch! Masih panas, _Dobe_!"

Naruto seketika terbelalak, merasa bersalah. "Benarkah?" ujarnya panik. Dia kembali menyendok sup ayam tersebut, meniupnya beberapakali lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. "Ini tidak panas!" katanya kemudian dengan mata melotot.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan dan menjawab, "lidahku lebih sensitif saat ini. Bisakah kau meniup supnya lebih lama?" tanyanya dengan tatapan memohon.

Naruto mengambil gelas air putih, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke. Dengan telaten dia membantu Sasuke untuk minum. "Maaf!" katanya setengah berbisik.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk perilaku tidak sopanku," jawab Naruto lirih. "Seharusnya aku berterimakasih, bukan membentakmu dan berperilaku menyebalkan."

Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya untuk kemudian diletakkan di dahi Naruto. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Jangan-jangan kau juga sakit. Apa kepalamu terbentur?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia menyempitkan mata, menatap tajam Naruto yang terlihat semakin bingung. "Naruto tidak mungkin berkata semanis itu padaku," tambahnya cepat, membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Berhenti bicara dan habiskan makananmu!" ujar wanita itu, terdengar kesal.

"Bisakah kau menyuapiku lebih lembut?" protes Sasuke. "Kau harus belajar dari Koyuki dalam hal ini."

Naruto tidak tahu, kenapa hatinya panas setiap kali nama aktris wanita itu disebut. Apa mungkin dia cemburu? Tidak mungkin. Tolaknya keras. Dia tidak mungkin cemburu. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta aktris itu datang untuk menyuapimu?" tanyanya ketus. Dengan kasar dia kembali menyuapkan sup ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Karena aku lebih suka kau yang menyuapiku."

"Kalau begitu berhenti protes dan cepat selesaikan makan siangmu!" bentak Naruto, kesal. "Seharusnya kau istirahat total. Neji mengatakan kau stres, kurang tidur, kurang asupan makanan bergizi. Bagaimana cara kau mengatur jam kerjamu selama ini?" omelnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke berekspresi datar saat mendengarnya, sementara hatinya bersorak gembira.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki asisten untuk membantu pekerjaanmu? Apa kau harus mengambil begitu banyak kasus untuk kau tangani? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri?" omel Naruto lagi. "Kenapa kau harus tetap bekerja di hari Minggu? Bagaimana jika petugas keamanan itu tidak menemukanmu? Apa kau tidak sadar jika kau menyakiti dirimu send-"

Naruto hanya bisa membelalakkan mata saat Sasuke menciumnya dalam. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" seru Sasuke kalem, sebelum kembali mempersatukan mulut mereka dalam ciuman dalam, menuntut, penuh gairah serta kemenangan mutlak.

"Ehem, apa aku mengganggu?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Lalu mendorong dada Sasuke untuk menjauh. Wanita itu berdeham, lalu berdiri dengan gerakan canggung, sementara Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati, mengutuk kedatangan Koyuki yang sangat tidak diharapkannya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu," ujar Koyuki lagi, dengan senyum malu. "Aku- aku akan kembali lagi nan-"

"Tidak perlu!" potong Naruto terdengar tidak bersahabat saat tahu siapa tamu yang datang berkunjung. "Lagipula aku memang akan pergi," tambahnya dengan nada lebih menyenangkan. "Lepas!" ujarnya dari balik giginya yang terkatup saat Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau akan datang lagi, kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus datang lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Sebagai permohonan maaf?" jawab Sasuke asal. Otaknya seolah membeku. Sungguh, dia tidak mau Naruto marah. Bukan itu yang diinginkannya. "Aku tidak akan makan sebelum kau datang."

"Kekanakkan!"

"Aku serius," jawab Sasuke, tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto. "Berjanjilah kau akan datang!"

"Kita lihat nanti," jawab Naruto dingin. Dengan kasar dia menepis tangan Sasuke. Menunduk kecil pada Koyuki, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan itu dengan dagu terangkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo...**

 **Pertama-tama saya ingin sampaikan, untuk pembaca yang request mengenai updatean fic saya yang lain, bukan berarti saya tidak baca reviewnya dan mengabaikannya. Hal itu dikarenakan saya belum memiliki ide untuk alur chap selanjutnya. Biasanya saya tunggu idenya datang sembari melanjutkan fic lain yang kebetulan idenya sedang lancar. Jadi, saya mohon maaf untuk pembaca yang sudah request berkali2 tapi sampai hari ini belum dapat saya kabulkan.**

 **Dan seperti telah saya jelaskan dichap sebelumnya, konflik dific ini sengaja saya buat ringan, jadi saya sarankan untuk memilih fic milik penulis lain yang isinya lebih berbobot daripada fic milik saya ini yang seseorang anggap seperti opera sabun. Pintar-pintarlah dalam memilih bahan bacaan, Nak! Atau kamu bisa membuat ceritamu sendiri agar kamu merasa puas. ^^**

 **Ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto-nya pasrah aja dibegini-begitu? Ini sih salah authornya yang kekeuh ngebuat sikap tokoh utamanya plin-plan demi kelancaran alur cerita.**

 **Ada juga yang sebel sama sikap Sasuke. Hm... mungkin dichap selanjutnya kalian yang sebel akan saya buat cinta sama Sasuke dific ini. Tapi kita lihat nanti deh. Takutnya gagal. #Peace**

 **Ada juga yang minta lemon. Aduh, nggak bisa saya kabulkan untuk kalian yang minta lemon dichap ini. Masih terlalu dini. Dan kenapa setiap saya bikin rated 'M' pada requestnya lemon, lemon dan lemon? Haiah... pada mesum ye... #gagalfaham**

 **Segitu dulu yah. Kebetulan minggu depan ada libur Xmas nih. Moga saya bisa publish fic yang lainnya. Ok, deh. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 8 : Rencana Sasuke Bag. 2**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto berdiri di depan daun pintu yang telah ditutup. Sejenak pandangannya melayang ke arah pegangan pintu. Wanita muda itu menghirup udara dengan rakus, memenuhi paru-parunya yang mendadak terasa begitu kosong.

Sial, kenapa aku harus begitu terpengaruh?! Makinya di dalam hati. Wanita itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, giginya gemertuk, menahan sejuta emosi yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus keluar dari ruangan itu?" gumamnya pelan. Ekspresinya mengeras, pikirannya kalut. "Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam?" gumamnya lagi, penasaran. Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya, nanun sedetik kemudian ia menariknya kembali. Berat hati, wanita itu memutuskan untuk berbalik, dengan dagu terangkat ia berjalan semakin menjauh.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan, Koyuki menatap lama daun pintu yang sudah ditutup oleh Naruto, lalu perlahan dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memasang wajah masam. "Aku benar-benar mengganggu yah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi polos. Dengan langkah lebar dia berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu menghempaskan pantatnya di atas kursi yang ditinggalkan oleh Naruto.

Suara dengusan kasar menjadi jawaban pertanyaan wanita itu. Koyuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Ia mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh, menyempitkan mata, balas menatap tajam Sasuke dengan sikap menantang, hingga akhirnya tawa yang sedari tadi ditahannya pun terdengar keras. "Lihat wajahmu itu!" oloknya, sembari menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuk kanannya, tawanya kembali menggelegar setelahnya.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke dingin setelah tawa Koyuki mereda. Koyuki menggelengkan kepala pelan, sembari menutup mulut dengan tangan untuk menahan tawanya. "Aku benar-benar merasa kasihan pada semua penggemar fanatikmu itu. Andai mereka mendengar cara tertawamu saat ini," tambahnya dengan ekspresi mencemooh.

Koyuki berdeham, mengangkat bahunya ringan dan menjawab cuek. "Aku tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi _Sang Artis_ saat bersama dengan kerabat dekatku, kan? Apa aku harus terus memasang _topeng_ saat bersama dengan kerabatku?"

"Terserah," balas Sasuke datar. "Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyanya.

Koyuki berdecak, sedikit kesal karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghargai usahanya untuk menjenguknya. Bukankah seharusnya pria itu mengatakan terima kasih? Yah, walau hanya sekedar basa-basi, namun hal itu akan terlihat lebih sopan. "Aku tidak mau kasusku terlantar hanya karena kau sakit," ujarnya ketus. "Aku membayarmu sangat mahal, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke!" tambahnya cepat, mengingatkan.

"Apa kau tidak lihat jika aku sedang mempelajari berkas lanjutan kasusmu?" balas pria itu dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Mana aku tahu jika kau sedang bekerja," sahut Koyuki tidak kalah ketus. "Yang kulihat; kau sibuk mencium seorang wanita."

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah sangat lancang mengganggu _moment_ berhargaku!" desis Sasuke penuh penekanan, emosinya kembali tersulut.

Koyuki mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Sama-sama," jawabnya cuek, membuat Sasuke menutup berkas di tangannya keras lalu melemparnya ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur. "Jadi, siapa dia?" tanya Koyuki sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sikap kasar Sasuke. "Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi serius.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke dingin. Ck, terkadang teman masa kecilnya ini bisa amat sangat mengganggu. "Bisakah kau pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri?!" erangnya kesal.

"Apa itu caramu memperlakukan teman masa kecilmu?" tanya Koyuki dengan mata melotot.

"Seingatku kita hanya berteman saat sekolah dasar, itupun karena kita bertetangga."

"Kenapa aku merasa jika kau tidak suka memiliki teman masa kecil seperti aku?" ujar Koyuki dengan nada sedih berlebihan. Dia menghela napas panjang, menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terluka yang nyaris saja membuat Sasuke mual. "Ah, sudahlah!" ujarnya kemudian, kembali dengan sikap cueknya, sembari mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Asal kau tahu, Sasuke. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedang diperalat olehmu! Sejujurnya aku datang untuk memastikan hal ini. Jujur saja, biasanya insting-ku selalu tepat."

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Koyuki dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau menggunakanku untuk membuat seseorang cemburu. Iya, kan?" katanya, menuntut penjelasan.

Ruangan itu kembali senyap untuk sejenak.

"Ternyata benar." Raung Koyuki dengan ekspresi tidak percaya saat Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Dari awal aku sudah merasa aneh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau menggandeng tanganku di depan kamera wartawan, tempo hari. Ternyata tujuanmu memang untuk membuat seseorang cemburu, huh?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Apa seseorang itu- wanita tadi? Dia kekasihmu? Atau mantan? Incaran? Siapa namanya? Dimana dia tinggal? Apa pakerjaannya? Apa kalian sudah kenal lama?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Oh... ini urusanku." Jawab Koyuki mutlak. "Kau menggunakanku untuk kepentingan pribadimu. Aku harus menghitung jumlah kerugian karena ulahmu ini," ujarnya, dengan pose berpikir.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada datar.

Koyuki tersenyum dan menjawab, "berikan aku potongan harga." Pintanya, membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kenapa biaya jasa firma hukummu sangat tinggi?" keluh Koyuki kemudian.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti orang miskin?" ejek Sasuke.

"Ayolah... berikan aku potongan- lima puluh persen?" rengek Koyuki, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Dua puluh lima," tawar Sasuke.

"Tujuh puluh lima," sahut Koyuki, membuat Sasuke melotot karena permintaan yang semakin tidak masuk diakal itu. Ya, Tuhan. Ini sama sekali bukan tawar-menawar.

"Tiga puluh," tawar Sasuke dengan gigi gemertuk, menahan kesal.

Namun wanita itu malah menyeringai dan menyahut, "yeah... _discount_ seratus persen!" teriak Koyuki senang. "Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, Sasuke." Ia berdiri, berjalan ke arah Sasuke lalu menjabat paksa tangan pria itu sebagai tanda kesepakatan. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa bersikap begitu baik," tambahnya dengan air mata buaya.

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya saat Koyuki berjalan menjauh. "Aku tidak menyetujuinya. Brengsek, Koyuki, kembali!" teriaknya kesal, namun Koyuki bergeming, dengan anggun dia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, bergegas berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Dua hari pun berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan merajuk seperti ini?" tanya Mikoto cemas. Wanita paruh baya itu melirik ke arah putra sulungnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu ringan, menjawab ketidaktahuannya mengenai Sasuke yang bersikap aneh sejak dua hari yang lalu. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto parau. Ia sedikit terisak, sementara tangannya meremat sapu tangan sutra yang kini terlihat kusut dalam genggamannya. "Apa kau juga tidak suka makanan yang ibu buatkan untukmu?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata terluka.

Itachi menghela napas kasar, lalu bergerak mendekati ranjang Sasuke untuk kemudian berdiri di belakang Mikoto. Dengan lembut, Itachi memijat bahu ibunya yang menegang karena cemas. "Berhenti membuat kami cemas, Sasuke!" ujarnya kemudian, gemas. Dibawah telapak tangannya, ia bisa merasakan otot-otot bahu ibunya mulai melemas. Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke mogok makan, membuat dokter, perawat serta keluarganya kebingungan. Tubuhnya hanya bergantung pada cairan nutrisi yang diinfuskan ke dalam tubuhnya saat ini.

Di tempatnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menjawab dengan suara lemas. "Aku harus memegang janjiku."

Mikoto dan Itachi mengernyit. "Janji apa?" tanya keduanya kompak.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan makan jika dia tidak datang untuk menjengukku," jawab Sasuke lagi, nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku akan makan setelah Naruto datang nanti."

Itachi dan Mikoto saling bertatap pandang, untuk waktu yang tidak singkat. Itachi bahkan berniat memeriksakan telinganya ke bagian THT setelah ini. Sasuke mogok makan karena seseorang tidak menjenguknya? Alasan macam apa itu? Katanya di dalam hati.

"Itachi, panggil istrimu kesini!" perintah tegas Mikoto membangunkan Itachi dari lamunan pendeknya.

Itachi mengernyit dan menjawab datar. "Untuk apa?"

Wanita paruh baya itu bergerak untuk berdiri lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Sasuke. "Dia harus memeriksa otak adikmu," jawab Mikoto terdengar panik. "Ada yang tidak beres di dalam otak adikmu."

Hening.

Mikoto menoleh ke arah Itachi, berkacak pinggang saat putra sulungnya bergeming di tempatnya. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" bentaknya tidak sabar. "Cepat panggil Kyuubi kesini!" tambahnya masih dengan nada tinggi yang sama.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Bu..." ujarnya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Apa?!" balas Mikoto dengan mata melotot, kesal karena Itachi masih bisa bersikap tenang disaat genting seperti ini.

"Istriku- dokter kandungan," tukas Itachi dengan ekspresi datar, mengingatkan.

Mikoto mengerjapkan mata, lalu berujar pelan dengan ekspresi lucu. "Ah... Ibu lupa," katanya dengan senyum kering, merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Itachi. Mikoto berdeham, sementara tangannya merapikan rok biru selututnya. Dengan gerakan anggun dia kembali mendudukkan diri.

"Baiklah, jadi siapa Naruto?" tanya Mikoto, memutus keheningan singkat di dalam ruangan itu. "Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanyanya lagi saat Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Mikoto melirik ke arah Itachi yang hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa dia tidak mau menjengukmu?"

Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata, di dalam hati dia meminta maaf pada ibunya karena sudah membohonginya saat ini. Tapi hanya rencana ini saja yang sekarang berputar di dalam otaknya. "Dia marah," tukas Sasuke mencoba untuk menjaga nada suaranya agar terdengar biasa. "Dia cemburu pada Koyuki," tambahnya membuat Mikoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Itachi mengernyit dan menimpali. "Ah, bukankah Koyuki datang menjengukmu, dua hari yang lalu?" katanya saat teringat gosip yang sedang panas membahas mengenai Koyuki yang datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. "Naruto semakin salah paham karenanya," tambahnya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. "Sampai hari ini dia tidak mau menjawab pesan atau mengangkat telepon dariku."

"Wanita normal mana yang tidak marah melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan wanita lain?" Mikoto mendengus kasar lalu memicingkan mata. "Jangan memotong ucapanku!" ujarnya saat Sasuke membuka mulut hendak bicara. "Gosip-gosip murahan itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Naruto. Dan kenapa kau harus menggandeng tangan Koyuki, hah? Apa perlu kau melakukan hal itu?" tambahnya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Di belakang Mikoto, Itachi tersenyum simpul. Dia menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Ibu mereka mungkin bisa dengan mudah dikelabui, tapi Itachi terlalu lihai. Sasuke harus berusaha lebih keras jika mau membohonginya. Hah, Itachi jadi penasaran pada wanita bernama Naruto itu.

Tunggu, pikir Itachi dengan kernyitan dalam. Bukankah Kyuubi pernah mengatakan jika Sasuke memperkenalkan seorang wanita yang bernama Naruto? Apa wanita yang sedang mereka bahas saat ini adalah wanita yang sama yang pernah dibahas oleh Kyuubi? Menarik, pikir Itachi. Dia semakin penasaran terhadap wanita yang berhasil menggenggam hati dan pikiran adiknya ini.

"Itachi, antar ibu ke rumah Naruto!" perintah Mikoto, mengejutkan Itachi.

Itachi mengerjapkan mata, memasang ekspresi bingung. "Apa?"

Mikoto menghela napas panjang. Tangannya meraih tas tangannya yang diletakkan di atas meja. "Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku? Antar aku ke rumah Naruto."

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang menyeringai lalu menatap Mikoto secara bergantian. Berapa lama dia melamun hingga tidak menyimak apa saja yang tadi dibicarakan oleh ibu dan adiknya ini.

"Adikmu sudah mengatakan dimana alamat Naruto. Sekarang antar ibu kesana. Ibu akan membujuknya untuk datang menemui adikmu. Apa kau tidak cemas melihat kondisi adikmu?" tukas Mikoto panjang lebar.

Itachi kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Sial. Sasuke berhasil memperalat ibu mereka.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" bentak Mikoto tidak sabaran. "Jika perlu, kita akan membawa Naruto kesini dalam keadaan pingsan."

"Bu, itu tindakan kriminal." Itachi mengingatkan. Tubuhnya merinding ngeri, ibunya bisa sangat menakutkan jika dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Jangan membantah, Itachi! Bantu ibu atau kupotong rambut kesayanganmu itu!" ancamnya membuat Itachi menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Itachi melempar tatapan mematikan kepada Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menuruti perintah ibunya.

.

.

.

Kota Tokyo terasa lebih panas siang ini. Matahari bersinar terik, sementara udara panas terasa menyengat kulit. Naruto memilih untuk duduk manis di dalam apartemennya, menyetel lagu-lagu patah hati dan mengatur suhu AC serendah mungkin untuk mendinginkan ruangan serta otaknya yang panas dua hari ini.

Wanita muda itu tengah menikmati minuman dinginnya saat bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi nyaring. Naruto menghela napas, otaknya menebak-nebak siapa kira-kira yang datang berkunjung.

Kedua alis wanita itu saling bertaut saat melihat dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Maaf, Anda mencari siapa?" tanya Naruto pada Mikoto, dengan nada sopan. Sial. Seharusnya dia tidak keluar hanya dengan mengenakan piama katun berpotongan sederhana, berwarna merah muda seperti saat ini.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan menjawab sopan. "Kami mencari Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto mengernyit mendengarnya. Dibukanya pintu apartemennya lebih lebar. Dengan gugup dia menjawab. "Saya Namikaze Naruto."

Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa aku mendadak gugup? Batin Naruto saat Mikoto dan Itachi menatapnya dari ujung kakinya yang telanjang hingga ujung rambutnya yang hanya disanggul asal di atas kepala. Keduanya mengamatinya dengan senyum tipis dan binar geli.

Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum menawan, memperkenalkan diri, saat Naruto menjabat tangannya. "Perkenalkan, Uchiha Mikoto." Ujarnya membuat Naruto membatu di tempat. "Mungkin kau belum tahu, aku ibu dari Sasuke." Tambahnya masih dengan senyum menawan.

Belum juga rasa kagetnya hilang, Itachi melangkah maju untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Uchiha Itachi," ujarnya, membuat wajah Naruto semakin pucat. "Aku kakak sulung Sasuke," tambah Itachi sembari menyambar tangan Naruto dan menjabatnya cepat. "Boleh kami masuk?" tanyanya pada Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Ah, tentu saja." Kata Naruto saat kesadarannya kembali. "Silahkan masuk," tambahnya cepat.

Dengan pelan Naruto menutup pintu setelah dua orang tamu yang tak terduga itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dengan sikap sopan dia mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk sementara ia sibuk membereskan buku-buku novel, majalah serta koran yang tergeletak, berserakan di atas sofa dan lantai.

"Kau tinggal di sini sendiri?" tanya Mikoto, mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan di dalam ruangan itu. Wanita itu mengamati ruang yang ditata sederhana itu dengan detail, mengamati setiap benda yang diletakkan di dalamnya.

"Ya. Saya tinggal sendiri." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum kaku ke arah Mikoto dan Itachi. Wanita muda itu kemudian meletakkan buku-buku di tangannya di atas meja terdekat, lalu menarik napas untuk mengendalikan kegugupannya. "Maaf, ruangannya berantakan," ringisnya, malu.

Mikoto melambaikam tangannya di udara. "Tidak terlalu berantakan. Hanya saja, apartemenmu terlihat kosong. Apa kau baru pindah ke sini?" tanyanya, penasaran. Mikoto bahkan mengabaikan tatapan Itachi yang seolah menegur pertanyaannya itu.

"Saya hanya tinggal sementara di sini," jawab Naruto. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membawa satu buah baki berisi teko berisi jus jeruk dingin serta dua buah gelas kosong di atas baki tersebut.

"Sementara?" beo Mikoto dengan kedua alis diangkat.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, sementara tangannya sibuk menuangkan jus jeruk tersebut ke dalam gelas. "Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa saya suguhkan," ujarnya.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Itachi. Pria itu mengambil gelas miliknya lalu menyesap jus jeruk dinginnya dengan nikmat. "Jadi, kau mau pindah dari sini?" tanyanya kemudian, meneruskan pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Saya hanya tinggal di Tokyo hingga pekerjaan saya selesai," jawab Naruto sembari mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa kosong. "Setelah itu saya akan kembali ke Birmingham," tambahnya.

"Begitu?" sahut Mikoto dan Itachi kompak.

Ketiganya kembali terdiam, menyisakan keheningan yang mencekik bagi Naruto. Hah... andai saja dia tahu jika ibu dan kakak Sasuke akan datang berkunjung, tentu dia akan berpenampilan sebaik mungkin saat ini. Ya, Tuhan. Ini sangat memalukan, batinnya penuh sesal.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengenai kedatangan kami yang sangat mendadak." Kata Mikoto pada akhirnya menjawab keingintahuan Naruto. "Kau tahu jika Sasuke sakit, kan?" tanyanya, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kedatangan kami kesini, untuk memintamu datang ke rumah sakit bersama kami."

"Eh?" pekik Naruto, jelas terlihat sangat kaget.

"Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke mogok makan. Kami semua dibuat cemas olehnya," kata Mikoto lagi dengan ekspresi khawatir yang berlebihan. Di sampingnya, Itachi nyaris tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri saat melihat akting ibunya yang terlihat sangat meyakinkan. "Aku sangat mengerti jika kau sangat marah pada Sasuke. Tapi bisakah untuk kali ini saja kau memaafkannya dan datang untuk menemuinya?" tanya Mikoto yang terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan. "Sasuke dan Koyuki hanya teman biasa. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Kau jangan terpancing oleh gosip-gosip murahan itu. Kumohon Naruto, tolong ikut bersama kami untuk menemui Sasuke."

"Nyonya Uchiha, saya-"

"Sasuke hanya mencintaimu," potong Mikoto cepat, membuat mulut Naruto terbuka lebar karenanya. "Aku tahu, wajar jika sepasang kekasih bertengkar. Tadinya aku tidak mau ikut campur, tapi ini menyangkut kesehatan Sasuke yang semakin memburuk. Orang tua mana yang bisa tahan melihat anaknya menderita?" katanya panjang lebar dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Hebat! Cibir Itachi di dalam hati. Sekarang dia tahu, darimana bakat akting Sasuke berasal.

"Masalahnya saya dan Sasuke-"

"Kumohon, Naruto." Sekarang giliran Itachi yang memotong ucapan Naruto.

Wanita muda itu menghela napas lelah, bingung menghadapi air mata Mikoto serta ekspresi memohon Itachi saat ini.

"Setidaknya tahan amarahmu hingga Sasuke pulih," cicit Mikoto. "Aku tidak tahan melihatnya terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Kumohon..."

Dan dengan berat hati, Naruto akhirnya memilih untuk mengabulkan permohonan kedua orang bermarga Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke mencoba mendudukkan diri saat Mikoto, Naruto serta Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dibalik ekspresi datarnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia bersorak riang karena rencananya berhasil dengan gemilang. Sasuke tidak perlu tahu bagaimana cara ibunya hingga berhasil mengalahkan sifat keras kepala Naruto. "Kalian kembali?" Sasuke melempar tatapannya pada Mikoto yang tersenyum, lalu pada Itachi yang memasang ekspresi mencemooh. Sasuke mendengus di dalam hati, bertepuk tangan karena Itachi bisa mengendus akal bulusnya. "Kau datang?" ujarnya kemudian pada Naruto dengan nada lemah.

"Sebaiknya kami tinggalkan kalian berdua di sini," kata Mikoto pengertian.

Andai saja bisa, Sasuke pasti sudah meloncat untuk memeluk ibunya erat. Ibunya itu bukan hanya bisa diandalkan, tapi juga sangat pengertian.

"Kenapa kau mogok makan?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi masam, sesaat setelah Mikoto dan Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan, dan tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau bersikap sangat kekanakkan? Apa yang dipikirkan ibumu mengenaiku? Kau menggunakan aku sebagai alasan sikap konyolmu ini?!" cecar Naruto dengan napas memburu. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Aku sudah datang, kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanbahnya, semakin kesal.

Naruto mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur di atas meja, mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, lalu menyuapi Sasuke dengan telaten. Bibirnya bergetar, menahan tangis. Melihat wajah pucat dan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin kurus membuat hatinya merasa bersalah.

"Jangan menangis. Apa aku menyakitimu lagi?" tanya Sasuke parau. Dengan lembut dia menggenggam tangan Naruto yang kini juga bergetar. "Maafkan aku..."

"Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu?" kata Naruto cepat, sedikit terisak. "Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya karena memegang teguh janji konyolmu itu. Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau datang? Apa kau akan terus bersikap konyol seperti ini?"

"Maaf..."

"Mudah sekali untukmu minta maaf," ejek Naruto. "Kau membuat keluargamu sangat cemas. Membuatku merasa bersalah dan kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan maaf?" tambahnya parau. "Kau brengsek, Sasuke. Sangat brengsek."

"Maaf..." ujar Sasuke berulang-ulang. Susah payah dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memeluk Naruto. "Maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan aku!"

"Lepas!" pinta Naruto, setengah berbisik.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke serak, keras kepala. "Aku tidak bisa melepasmu lagi, Naruto. Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keyakinan jika kau akan kembali setelah aku melepasmu untuk yang kedua kali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Halo... selamat tahun baru, Teman-teman! Semoga kita menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik di tahun ini. Semoga apa yang belum berhasil kita raih di tahun2 sebelumnya berhasil dicapai di tahun ini. Semoga yang belum lulus; lulus kuliah, lulus interview kerja, lulus seleksi calon mertua bisa lulus di tahun ini. Moga yang masih jomblo bisa melepas predikatnya di tahun ini. #PeaceYahMblo XD**

 **Btw, niatnya mau bikin pembaca kesengsem sama Sasuke, eh... apa daya, kayaknya dichap ini malah ngebuat dia makin nyebelin ye... Hahahaha!**

 **Terus, banyak yang tanya masa lalu antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Nanti akan saya bahas di satu chap khusus. Mohon untuk kesabarannya! ^^**

 **Ada beberapa request masuk juga, minta dibuatkan fic, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, untuk saat ini belum dapat saya kabulkan. Ayo... kenapa tidak mencoba membuatnya sendiri? Akan lebih berkesan kalau hasil kita sendiri, kan? Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. (:**

 **Dan disini, Naruto memang terkesan plin-plan ye... Tapi, itu mah salah saya sebagai penulis yang membuat karakter dia menjadi plin-plan untuk kebutuhan jalan cerita dific ini. Lalu, untuk pertanyaan mengenai siapa Koyuki, sudah saya jawab dichap ini juga. Masih kesel nggak sama Koyuki? :D**

 **Untuk yang tanya saya orang mana: Saya orang Indonesia, asli. Udah dicap paten dijidat nih. ^^**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! (;**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 9 : Ide Cemerlang Mikoto?**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis di tempatnya. Benar-benar puas karena pada akhirnya dia mampu menahan Naruto untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit hingga malam. "Kau lelah?" tanyanya pelan, membuat Naruto mendelik dan menatapnya dengan garang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat jika wajahku seperti seprai yang baru selesai dicuci?" jawab Naruto ketus. "Badanku bau, rambutku gatal minta dicuci, perutku lapar, mataku mengantuk dan pekerjaanku menungguku di rumah," tambahnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya, dengan kalem dia menjawab. "Kau menolak tawaran Itachi untuk membelikanmu satu set pakaian baru. Kau juga menolak tawaran makan malam dari Kyuubi, dan kau menolak saat aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur, dan sekarang kau marah padaku karena hal itu?"

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar mendengar penuturan panjang dari mulut Sasuke. Wanita itu mengatupkannya kembali, menarik napas panjang untuk meredakan emosinya yang semakin tersulut. "Bagaimana bisa aku merepotkan keluargamu, Sasuke?" tanyanya kemudian, penuh penekanan. Naruto melepas napas lelah, sementara tangannya memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Mereka tidak akan keberatan," sahut Sasuke datar. "Lagipula mereka yang sudah merepotkanmu, bukan sebaliknya."

Serta merta mata Naruto melotot mendengarnya. Dengan gemas dia mengguncang bahu Sasuke, "kau dan sikap konyolmu itulah yang merepotkanku, Uchiha Sasuke, bukan keluargamu." Katanya dengan napas memburu. Kepala Naruto kemudian tertunduk dalam, gerakan tangannya berhenti saat Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Haruskah ia memukul kepala batu Sasuke untuk mengembalikan kewarasan pikiran pria itu?

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup lama puncak kepala Naruto yang masih tertunduk di sampingnya. "Aku akan membelikan makanan apapun yang kau inginkan setelah aku sembuh nanti."

Naruto mendongak, menyempitkan mata menatap lurus Sasuke. "Kenapa terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan kencan?" tanyanya ketus, namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau mengajakku kencan. Iya, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," ujar Sasuke, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku akan meminta supir ibuku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

"Supir ibumu?" beo Naruto dengan alis menyatu, heran. "Jadi, aku boleh pulang dan harus menunggu hingga supir ibumu datang untuk mengantarku pulang?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak perlu menunggu. Supir ibuku siap mengantarmu. Ibuku memintanya untuk tetap tinggal."

"Lalu ibumu pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan alis saling bertaut.

"Itachi," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Naruto menghela napas pendek.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat mendapati Naruto menatapnya tajam. "Apalagi yang salah?"

"Kau membuatku berhutang pada ibumu," pekik Naruto kesal, sembari melempar kedua tangannya ke udara.

Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah dan menjawab tenang. "Kau tidak berhutang apapun pada ibuku," ralatnya cepat. "Ibuku malah sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau menjagaku seharian ini," tambahnya masih dengan ekspresi datar, membuat Naruto semakin jengkel dan ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada kepala bebal Sasuke. "Dan jangan lupa, besok kau harus datang untuk menjagaku lagi. Bawa pakaian ganti, kau bisa mandi di sini, jika perlu bawa pekerjaanmu juga, dengan begitu pekerjaanmu tidak akan terlantar. Iya, kan?" katanya kalem membuat mulut Naruto membuka-menutup seperti ikan yang kekurangan air. "Masalah makanan, ibuku berjanji akan memasakkan masakan spesial dan membawakannya untukmu."

"Sasuke?!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke santai. "Kali ini aku salah apalagi?" tambahnya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, giginya gemertuk menahan marah. Wanita itu menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal sebelum akhirnya menyambar tas tangannya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertawa puas di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto kembali datang ke rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat. Wanita itu membawa satu buah koper kecil berisi satu set pakaian ganti, sebuah laptop, beberapa buku referensi serta peralatan mandi. Dia juga membawa makanan kecil, sebuah termos air panas berukuran sedang lengkap dengan toples berisi kopi, teh dan satu buah mug bergambar mickey mouse yang menjadi favoritenya.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat saat Naruto memasuki kamarnya dengan sebuah koper ditangan. "Kau mau pindahan?" tanyanya dengan suara baritonenya yang khas.

Naruto mendelik, tanpa menjawab apapun dia mulai membongkar kopernya dan menata barang bawaannya kecuali pakaian ganti dan peralatan mandi di atas meja.

"Kau mau kemping di sini?" tanya Sasuke lagi, terdengar geli.

"Berhenti mengolokku, ok?" balas Naruto ketus. "Bukankah kemarin kau yang menyarankan agar aku membawa pakaian ganti, dan pekerjaanku kesini?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membawa termos, kopi, teh, dan-" ia sejenak berhenti bicara, mulutnya ditekuk keatas, geli melihat koper yang dibawa oleh Naruto. "Apalagi yang ada di dalam koper?"

"Peralatan mandi dan pakaian ganti," jawab Naruto ketus. Wanita itu mulai menyusun buku-buku referensi di atas meja, membuka laptop lalu menyalakannya. Naruto kemudian menyeduh kopi, mengaduknya dan membuka makanan ringan untuk menemaninya bekerja.

"Untuk apa kau membawa peralatan mandi? Kau bisa memakai punyaku," ujar Sasuke datar. "Kau tidak pernah berpikir praktis yah?"

"Mana mungkin aku memakai peralatan mandi milikmu," balas Naruto, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar laptop miliknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis bertaut. "Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak punya penyakit kulit ataupun penyakit kelamin."

Pernyataan terakhir Sasuke itu nyaris membuat Naruto menyemburkan kopi hitam yang tengah diteguknya. Dengan keras wanita itu meletakkan mug kopinya di atas meja, memilih untuk mengabaikan Sasuke dan mulai mengerjakan naskah novelnya yang terlantar.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi untuk waktu yang tidak singkat. Sasuke menghela napas pendek, matanya menatap Naruto yang terlihat serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sasuke terkadang tersenyum tipis melihat kebiasaan aneh Naruto saat bekerja, wanita itu terkadang menekuk wajahnya dalam, tersenyum lebar, merengut bahkan berekspresi dingin, seolah dialah yang memerankan tokoh di dalam novelnya tersebut.

Sasuke mulai merasa bosan. Dia ingin mendengar suara Naruto, tapi dia juga tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan wanita itu. Memutuskan untuk mengalah, Sasuke mengambil salah satu map arsip perkara dari atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, membaca halaman demi halaman untuk mempelajari kasus yang akan ditanganinya. Dan keduanya pun kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Jemari Naruto terus menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya, sesekali ia berhenti mengetik, menarik napas, memijit tengkuknya yang terasa pegal atau berhenti untuk menikmati keripik kentang yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke, sedikit aneh karena sejak satu jam yang lalu pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Wanita itu berdecak saat melihat Sasuke tengah membaca sebuah arsip tebal di tangannya. Sungguh, saat ini Naruto ingin sekali merampas arsip itu lalu membakarnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke berhenti membaca, lalu melirik kearah wanita yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Baiklah, kali ini apalagi salahku?" tanyanya setelah melepas napas panjang, sementara tangannya menutup map arsip yang tengah dibacanya.

"Bisakah kau melupakan pekerjaanmu selama kau di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi sedatar tembok. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, kembali tersulut karena sikap Sasuke.

"Kau sakit, Sasuke," Naruto mengingatkan dengan gigi gemertuk.

"Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke santai. Pria itu kembali membuka map pekerjaannya, membuka halaman terakhir yang ia baca, berniat meneruskan pekerjaannya. "Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke sembari mendongak menatap Naruto yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Map itu beralih tangan dengan cepat saat Naruto merebutnya dengan paksa. "Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, Sayang. Setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, aku harus berdiri di depan hakim untuk membela klienku," terang Sasuke meminta pengertian.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur. Sekilas ia menatap galak ke arah Sasuke. "Kau baru selesai membaca sampai halaman berapa?"

"Lima puluh dua," sahut Sasuke. Pria itu memperbaiki letak duduknya, bersandar nyaman pada kepala tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Aku akan membacakannya untukmu," ujar Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sementara Naruto mulai membaca arsip ditangannya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang, makanan untuk Sasuke diantar ke kamar. Dengan cekatan Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter dan seorang suster yang menangani Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang inap Sasuke untuk memeriksa kondisi pria itu.

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan dokter jika kondisi Sasuke sudah jauh lebih baik. "Kapan kira-kira Sasuke bisa pulang, Dok?" tanyanya dengan suara manis pada pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu.

Pria yang ditanya itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas dokternya, dengan suara bass dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Jika kemajuan Tuan Uchiha terus seperti ini, dua hari lagi Tuan Uchiha sudah bisa saya ijinkan pulang," ujarnya dengan senyum manis, membuat Naruto berdeham, sedikit salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke dingin. "Bisakah Anda meninggalkan ruangan ini? Saya ingin istirahat."

"Ah, tentu saja, Tuan Uchiha," sahut dokter itu dengan senyum maklum, sementara Naruto melotot karena sikap tidak sopan Sasuke. "Kami permisi," kata dokter itu lagi dengan sikap ramah yang membuat Sasuke semakin sebal.

"Sikapmu sangat tidak sopan, Uchiha Sasuke!" tegur Naruto setelah dokter dan suster itu pergi.

Sasuke mendengus, membaringkan diri, memunggungi Naruto yang hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapi sikap tidak menyenangkan Sasuke saat ini. "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke tetap bungkam.

"Seharusnya kau senang karena dua hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang," ujar Naruto. Sasuke tetap bergeming, menutup mulutnya rapat, memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidur. "Sasu-"

"Naruto, lihat apa yang ibu bawa untukmu."

Naruto menahan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya saat Mikoto menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar sembari menjinjing satu buah tas besar berisi makanan.

Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Naruto berdiri di samping ranjang putranya sementara Sasuke berbaring memunggungi Naruto. "Apa ibu mengganggu?" cicitnya dengan suara tertahan. "Ah, sebaiknya ibu kembali lagi nanti," tambahnya dengan ekspresi pengertian.

"Tidak. Tidak," balas Naruto cepat. Wanita itu berjalan cepat ke arah Mikoto, menundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat dan membantu Mikoto membawakan barang bawaannya. "Sasuke baru saja tidur," kata Naruto, menutupi keadaan sebenarnya.

"Sasuke tidur?" tanya Mikoto nyaris tak percaya.

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya. Perkembangan kesehatan Sasuke sangat bagus. Dokter mengatakan jika terus seperti ini, dua hari lagi Sasuke sudah boleh pulang," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Syukurlah," ujar Mikoto. Dengan hati-hati ia menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Sasuke. "Semua ini berkat bantuanmu, Naruto," tambahnya penuh terima kasih.

"Saya hanya membantu semampu saya," jawab Naruto rendah hati.

Mikoto tersenyum, mengamati wajah lelah Naruto. Wanita paruh baya itu tahu jika saat ini Sasuke pura-pura tidur. Mereka pasti sedang bertengkar, batin Mikoto. Naruto dan Sasuke mungkin bisa bersandiwara dengan baik, tapi hati seorang ibu lebih peka dan sensitif. "Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanyanya serius.

Naruto mengerjap, Sasuke menajamkan telinga, sementara Mikoto mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. Wanita paruh baya itu mengeluarkan kotak makan siang yang dibawanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja sementara Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya, memberi tempat pada Mikoto untuk meletakkan barang bawannya.

"Usia kalian sudah cukup untuk menikah," ujar Mikoto lagi, membuat Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Naruto terbelalak, bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Naruto tidak mau menyakiti hati Mikoto. "Usiaku juga sudah tidak muda lagi. Aku sudah tua. Sebelum meninggal, aku ingin menimang cucu darimu dan Sasuke." Terangnya dengan suara parau. "Bertengkar itu biasa. Tapi kalian harus bisa menanganinya, kalian sudah dewasa. Sikapilah dengan dewasa. Aku tidak mau kalian putus hanya karena alasan-alasan kecil."

Naruto tertunduk dalam mendengarnya.

"Ayo, makan. Ibu sengaja memasaknya untukmu." Mikoto meletakkan kotak makanan di atas pangkuan Naruto, lalu menyodorkan sumpit ke tangan wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah. Bagaimana jika Mikoto tahu kebenarannya? Naruto semakin bingung karenanya. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dan menelannya. "Enak sekali," puji Naruto dengan senyum manis pada Mikoto.

"Aku senang karena kau menyukainya," ujar Mikoto bahagia. Dengan lembut dia merangkul tubuh Naruto, mencium pipi Naruto penuh sayang layaknya seorang ibu. "Maaf kami sudah merepotkanmu. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Ujarnya kemudian. "Maafkan kami. Maafkan Sasuke yang bersikap begitu manja padamu. Ibu juga tidak menyangka jika dia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Ini kali pertama dia bersikap seperti ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. "Kukira dia terbiasa bersikap kekanakan seperti ini."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Dia bersikap seperti ini hanya padamu," jelasnya. "Ayo. Habiskan makananmu. Besok ibu akan membawakanmu menu lain yang tidak kalah enaknya."

"Saya jadi merepotkan Anda," kata Naruto dengan kepala menunduk.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan," balas Mikoto. "Setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, lalu Itachi berkeluarga, aku jadi jarang memasak. Beruntung suamiku tidak pernah protes karenanya." Ujar Mikoto dengan tatapan menerawang. "Dulu, hampir setiap hari aku memasak untuk suami dan anak-anakku. Terkadang aku sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. Rindu saat aku menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga dan kami makan bersama dalam satu meja."

"Kenapa Anda tidak meminta anak-anak Anda untuk makan di rumah?" usul Naruto. "Mereka mungkin sibuk, tapi siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan seorang ibu?" tambahnya cepat. "Mereka pasti bisa mengatur waktu untuk menyenangkan ibu mereka."

"Kau benar," pekik Mikoto terlihat senang. "Selama ini aku tidak pernah berpikir kesana dan hanya bisa menunggu anak-anak, menantu serta cucuku untuk datang. Tentu saja aku harus meminta mereka datang. Iya, kan?" katanya dengan semangat. "Kau juga harus datang, Naruto. Sasuke dan kau harus datang. Suamiku juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Saya?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya sendiri.

"Ya. Kau," jawab Mikoto. "Suamiku masih di luar negeri hingga hari Sabtu. Ah, bagaimana jika kita makan siang dan makan malam bersama di hari Minggu? Bukankah Kamis ini Sasuke sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit? Anggap saja kita merayakan kesembuhan Sasuke." Mikoto terus bicara tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto untuk bicara. "Sebaiknya aku pulang dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya mulai dari sekarang. Besok aku datang lagi untuk membawakanmu makanan. Tolong jaga Sasuke, dan bersabarlah jika dia mulai bersikap manja. Ok?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ibu pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Sayang." Katanya sembari memeluk Naruto erat. "Sampaikan salam ibu pada Sasuke," tambahnya penuh penekanan. Ia berdiri, melempar ciuman jauh pada Naruto sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang merosot di kursinya, bingung dan mulai frustasi, sementara Sasuke memejamkan mata dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Naruto berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Sasuke. Sebuah napas lelah terdengar saat ia melihat Sasuke tidur dengan lelap. Wanita itu kembali bergerak menuju jendela kamar. Tatapannya terlihat menerawang saat ia menatap jauh keluar jendela. Naruto memejamkan mata, sementara kedua tangannya kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tahu jika Sasuke menyukainya, namun hatinya bimbang. Bisakah ia menerima Sasuke tanpa terpengaruh bayang-bayang masa lalu? Bisakah ia menerima Sasuke jika bayangan masa lalu itu kini kembali menghantuinya? Berputar dengan gambaran jelas di dalam pikirannya.

Menggigil, tubuh wanita itu menggigil saat mengingatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Flashback mereka pas masih SMA ditunda untuk chapter depan yah. #KetawaNista #KetjupManja**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, fluff**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 10 : Masa Lalu Bag. 1**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

 **Konoha International High School,**  
 **28 Juli 2002**

Musim panas masih berlangsung di Konoha. Berita-berita di media cetak maupun telivisi dan radio memberitakan jika musim panas tahun ini merupakan musim panas yang paling ekstrim. Penduduk Kota yang mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi ini lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di beranda rumah, menikmati semangka manis di temani lagu-lagu yang tengah populer yang diputar di radio atau berdiam diri di dalam rumah dengan Ac yang terus menyala sepanjang hari.

Sementara itu, siang ini gedung olahraga _Konoha_ _International_ _High_ _School_ lebih ramai dari biasanya. Pekan ini merupakan pekan olahraga di sekolah menengah atas paling bergengsi di Kota Konoha. Sekolah itu terdiri dari tiga tingkatan kelas dengan tiga jurusan yang berbeda; kelas prestasi, kelas olah raga dan kelas seni. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya sejak sekolah ini didirikan hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu, masing-masing kelas mengirim perwakilannya untuk bertanding di setiap cabang olahraga yang dipertandingkan.

Pekan olah raga merupakan pekan yang paling ditunggu oleh murid-murid dari kelas olah raga, namun sebaliknya, menjadi pekan yang paling dibenci oleh murid-murid dari kelas seni. Seolah sudah menjadi tradisi, kelas seni selalu menjadi pecundang di dalam kompetisi yang digelar satu tahun sekali ini.

Siang ini, Uchiha Sasuke duduk bersama tiga orang sahabatnya di kursi penonton. Mereka mengamati dengan serius jalannya pertandingan basket antara kelas olahraga melawan kelas seni, mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan centil para siswi yang duduk di sekitar mereka.

Pemenang pertandingan ini akan kembali bertanding besok melawan kelas prestasi, yang merupakan kelas dari Sasuke cs.

"Gila!" pekik Neji terdengar tak percaya, kedua tangannya diangkat di udara. "Sekarang aku semakin tidak yakin jika si Namikaze itu perempuan." Ekspresinya sangat serius saat mengatakannya.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?" sahut Sasuke datar. "Dia terlihat seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya."

Sai dan Neji saling melempar tatapan. Sasuke pasti sudah gila, pikir mereka. Namun keduanya memilih untuk mengatakannya di dalam hati. Penampilan Naruto saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan seorang pria; rambut dipotong super pendek, postur tubuh tinggi, dada rata, warna kulit kecoklatan karena sinar matahari, dia bahkan tidak pernah terlihat memakai jepit rambut. Oh, dan tolong jangan lupa jika Naruto berjalan dan bergaya bicara layaknya remaja pria.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan penonton membuyarkan kedua lamunan pemuda itu. Murid-murid yang berasal dari kelas seni berteriak semakin kencang saat Naruto berhasil melakukan _slam_ _dunk._

"Sialan. Apa kalian lihat lompatannya tadi?" ujar Neji setelah diam sejenak. Ia berdiri, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas. Neji mengatakannya dengan ekspresi kagum sekaligus tak percaya. Mungkin karena faktor tubuh Naruto yang ramping hingga memudahkannya untuk meloncat tinggi, pikir Neji.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

Teriakan-teriakan dukungan penuh semangat itu bergaung keras di dalam gedung, membuat yang dielu-elukan tersenyum lebar di tengah lapangan dengan satu tangan diangkat ke udara. Sorakan keras kembali terdengar dari pinggir lapangan saat ia melakukannya, sementara murid-murid dari kelas olahraga hanya bisa melihat dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika kelas mereka kalah dari kelas seni yang hanya diperkuat oleh seorang gadis? Yang, benar saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kelas olahraga dibuat babak belur oleh seorang Naruto?" Shikamaru memasang ekspresi serius, sementara kedua matanya terarah lurus pada gerakan lincah Naruto yang berhasil mengecoh dua orang pemain dari kelas olahraga untuk merangsak masuk ke wilayah musuh.

"Brengsek!" lagi-lagi Neji mengumpat kasar saat Naruto berhasil memasukkan bola bernilai dua angka dari samping kanan lapangan. "Apa?" tanya Neji pada Sai yang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Jangan bilang kau takut pada Naruto," kata Sai tenang. "Dari tadi kau terus mengumpat."

"Aku, takut?" balas Neji dengan dengusan sombong, sementara Sai mengangguk pelan. "Naruto hanya beruntung. Itu saja." Tambahnya sembari menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali, tepat di depan wajah Sai.

"Itu tidak bisa dikatakan beruntung." Sasuke menimpali dengan tenang, membuat Neji menoleh terkejut. "Aku tidak akan heran jika kelas seni bisa menang melawan kelas olahraga hari ini." Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan diri untuk melawannya besok, Neji."

"Aku tidak takut," kata Neji cepat, sangat percaya diri. "Kekuatan tim kita jauh di atas tim kelas seni. Mereka bahkan memasukkan seorang wanita ke dalam timnya karena kekurangan personil."

"Seorang wanita yang sangat piawai," timpal Shikamaru masih dengan ekspresi serius. "Apa kau sadar jika Naruto jadi kuda hitam di pertandingan basket tahun ini?" tambah Shikamaru. "Siapa yang menyangka jika dia memiliki stamina seperti seorang pria."

Sai mengangguk dan berkata. "Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa Naruto baru memperkuat kelas seni tahun ini. Seharusnya mereka melakukannya sejak tahun lalu."

"Karena seharusnya wanita tidak boleh bermain di kelompok pria." Neji menjawabnya sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

Keempatnya sejenak terdiam. Di lapangan, pertandingan berjalan semakin panas saat kelas seni mulai memperkecil selisih skor.

"Hei, itu curang!" teriak Neji dan Sai bersamaan sembari berdiri saat Naruto di dorong oleh salah satu pemain dari kelas olahraga hingga menabrak kursi pemain di pinggir lapangan. "Apa mereka harus melakukan itu?" ujar Neji sebal atas kelicikan yang dilakukan oleh kelas olahraga. "Apa dia bisa bermain lagi?" tanyanya terdengar khawatir saat tim medis yang bertugas mengecek kondisi Naruto.

Sasuke melepas napas panjang. "Kita kembali ke kelas saja," katanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Sai menoleh. Jelas terlihat terkejut. "Bukankah kau yang mengajak kami menonton jalannya pertandingan ini?" protesnya sebal. Ayolah, pertandingan tinggal sepuluh menit lagi.

Sementara itu, di pinggir lapangan, Naruto didudukkan di salah satu kursi pemain yang kosong, sementara seorang petugas medis memeriksa pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sasuke melihat gadis remaja itu tersenyum lebar, sembari memperlihatkan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah selesai diperban pada wali kelasnya. Ia mendengus di dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tersenyum, seakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya bukan satu masalah besar.

Shikamaru mengikuti gerakan Sasuke. Ia berdiri lalu menggeliat untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu banyak duduk. "Hasil akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak," katanya sembari menguap lebar. Dengan ekspresi mengantuk dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tanpa Naruto, di pertandingan ini kelas seni hanya akan jadi pecundang." Jelasnya santai sebelum berjalan pergi menyusul Sasuke yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari normal lainnya, kantin sekolah selalu mendadak ramai saat Sasuke masuk ke dalamnya. Tenten yang duduk di sebrang mejanya menoleh lewat bahunya. "Lihat siapa yang datang!" ujarnya terdengar keki.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka datang?" Naruto balik bertanya, matanya menunduk menatap menu makan siangnya yang tiba-tina terasa hambar di lidahnya. Oh, cinta memang mampu mengubah segalanya.

Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka." Katanya sembari menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Kenapa mereka harus makan siang di sini?" gerutunya terdengar tidak suka.

"Kantin ini bukan milik kita, Tenten. Tentu saja mereka boleh datang saat jam makan siang." Jawab Naruto sembari mendorong piring makannya ke depan. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji?"

Tenten menyempitkan mata. "Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan akrab?" desisnya, merasa terganggu. "Lagipula aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya. Demi, Tuhan. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki pupil."

"Tenten!"

"Itu benar." Tenten mengangkat dagunya. "Aku tidak habis mengerti. Kenapa dia begitu marah setelah aku berhasil mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan karate bulan lalu?"

"Karena egonya terluka," jawab Naruto santai. "Selama ini dia tidak pernah kalah. Bahkan dari murid-murid kelas olahraga sekali pun."

"Tapi bukan salahku jika aku bisa mengalahkannya. Dianya saja yang tidak punya kemampuan bela diri."

"Bukan tidak punya," Naruto mencoba meluruskan. "Hanya saja kemampuannya masih dibawahmu."

"Kenapa kau membelanya?" gerutu Tenten dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Sejak kau menyukai-"

"Diam, Tenten!" Naruto bergerak cepat. Ia menutup mulut sahabatnya itu dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Kau mau seisi kantin ini tahu, huh?"

Tenten menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagus. Sekarang tutup mulutmu rapat!"

Tenten mengangguk pelan, namun Naruto masih terlihat enggan melepasnya. Tenten kembali mengangguk keras untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengambil resiko. Dia memaksa Tenten untuk berdiri, lalu menyeretnya dengan susah payah keluar dari kantin.

"Mesranya," cibir Neji pelan.

Sai menoleh. "Siapa?"

"Mereka," jawab Neji tidak jelas.

Sai menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia mencari subjek yang dimaksud oleh Neji. Tapi nihil. Yang dilihatnya hanya Tenten yang ditarik paksa keluar kantin oleh Naruto. "Apa ada pasangan baru yah?" gumamnya pelan, masih penasaran akan pasangan yang dimaksud oleh Neji.

.

.

.

Hari ini akan berlangsung pertandingan final bola basket antara kelas olah raga melawan kelas prestasi. Naruto dan Tenten sangat yakin jika gedung olah raga tempat diselenggarakannya pertandingan akan penuh sesak melebihi hari-hari kemarin. Oleh karena itu keduanya segera meluncur ke sana saat jam makan siang berbunyi. Pertandingan akan berlangsung satu jam lagi, dan keduanya pun memilih menikmati bekal makan siang mereka disana siang ini.

Selama menunggu, Naruto dan Tenten terus bergosip dengan santainya. Beberapa saat kemudian murid-murid pun mulai berdatangan dalam jumlah besar. Mereka mulai ribut mencari tempat duduk dengan posisi terbaik.

Ah, senangnya sudah mendapatkan bangku penonton dengan posisi strategis, pikir Naruto senang.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu kapan tepatnya dia sering mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke. Ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat jika tak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda yang juga seniornya itu. Ia tahu, ia jatuh cinta. Namun Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai jatuh pada pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar keras, bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat ia melihat pujaan hatinya berhasil memasukkan bola tiga angka ke dalam keranjang. Saat ini tengah berlangsung pertandingan bola basket antara kelas prestasi melawan kelas olahraga. Setelah kekalahan telak yang dialami oleh kelas seni kemarin, murid-murid dari kelas seni itu memutuskan untuk datang menonton dan memberikan dukungan penuh untuk kelas prestasi, berharap jika kekalahan menyakitkan mereka terbalaskan oleh kelas prestasi.

Ah, bolehkah Naruto berharap agar waktu berhenti saat ini juga? Bagaimana bisa seorang pria terlihat begitu seksi saat berkeringat? Wajah datarnya saja tetap terlihat menarik. Naruto tertegun, otaknya mulai membayangkan ekspresi saat Sasuke tersenyum. Ya, Tuhan... Pemuda itu pasti terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih tampan jika tersenyum, batinnya mulai melantur.

"Hapus air liurmu!" Tenten berkata ketus, membuyarkan lamunan indah Naruto mengenai pujaan hatinya. "Lihat ekspresimu itu. Kau seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan permen!" tambahnya dengan mimik sebal. Nada suara gadis remaja itu sedikit keras untuk mengimbangi suara keras pendukung setia Sasuke yang didominasi oleh murid-murid wanita yang tengah puber.

Naruto tertawa lebar menjawab ejekan Tenten.

Tenten mendesah. Ia melirik ke arah sahabatnya yang ikut berteriak mendukung kelas prestasi. "Naruto, apa kau akan benar-benar melaksanakan niatmu?" tanyanya keras di telinga kanan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, mengangguk singkat lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke lapangan pertandingan.

"Apa kau sudah mantap untuk melakukannya?" tanya Tenten lagi masih dengan nada cukup keras. Suara tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh saat Neji memaskkan bola bernilai tiga angka ke dalam keranjang.

Tenten sebenarnya cukup cemas saat mendengar rencana Naruto yang berniat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Di sekolah ini, sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa saat seorang murid wanita menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Di sekolah ini juga sudah menjadi pemandangan lumrah saat siswi yang menyatakan cinta berakhir dengan tangisan yang meraung-raung. Karena selama ini Sasuke selalu menolak murid-murid wanita yang mengutarakan perasaan cinta padanya. Dia menolak mereka dengan tegas dan dingin. Tenten takut jika Naruto mengalami hal yang sama. Tenten bahkan berpikir Sasuke menolak siswi-siswi tersebut karena memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang.

Naruto mengangguk ragu, namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab. "Aku sangat yakin," jawabnua dengan rona merah yang menjalar hingga daun telinganya. Dia harus mengutarakan perasaannya. Naruto sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Awal musim gugur tahun ini ayahnya akan dipindah tugaskan, itu berarti dia pun harus ikut pindah sekolah mengingat ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke luar negeri.

Naruto menghela napas. Tatapannya terlihat menyesal. Andai saja ayahnya tidak dipindah tugaskan, mungkin ia akan tetap menyimpan perasaan ini. Dan mengenangnya saat dia sudah dewasa nanti, atau membahasnya sebagai lelucon saat reuni.

Jika harus dipaksa untuk jujur, sebenarnya dia sendiri merasa tidak yakin dan belum siap. Tapi masa remaja tidak akan datang dua kali. Terlebih waktu yang dimilikinya sudah semakin sempit. Ia harus melakukannya, atau tidak sama sekali.

Naruto menghabiskan sisa waktu sepanjang pertandingan untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara yang paling tepat untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke.

Spontan saja, Naruto. Spontan. Ujarnya di dalam hati. Gadis remaja itu duduk bertopang dagu, tatapannya tampak kosong, sementara jantungnya berdebar semakin tak karuan.

Gedung olahraga yang gegap gempita itu mendadak terasa sunyi baginya. Yang ada di matanya saat ini hanya sosok Sasuke yang terus bergerak gesit di dalam lapangan. Semangat, Naruto! Katanya kemudian di dalam hati untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Hari ini, atau tidak sama sekali. Namun hatinya kembali mencelos saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Diliriknya siswi-siswi cantik yang terus meneriakkan nama Sasuke di sisi timur.

Dia menolak siswi-siswi cantik itu, batinnya mulai berperang. Aku sudah pasti ditolaknya juga. Tapi waktumu di sekolah ini sudah sempit. Kau tidak punya kesempatan lagi. Sisi lainnya mengingatkan. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu sebelum pergi.

Sekilas ia melirik ke papan skor. Skor kelas prestasi sudah jauh tertinggal. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Baiklah, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku hari ini juga, jika kelas prestasi berhasil menang dari ke kelas olahraga, janjinya di dalam hati dengan senyum yang semakin terkembang lebar.

Lima belas menit kemudian pertandingan basket pun berakhir dengan kemenangan untuk tim dari kelas prestasi. Mereka menang tipis atas tim kelas olahraga. Murid-murid dari kelas prestasi dan kelas olahraga menyambut kemenangan itu dengan suka cita. Para siswi menjerit, meneriakkan serta mengelu-elukan pujaan hati mereka. Namun disisi lain, hanya Naruto yang terlihat amat sangat gugup dan tidak terlalu antusias dengan kemenangan Sasuke.

Ya, Tuhan... Kenapa kelas prestasi harus menang? Ratapnya di dalam hati. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menangkap gerutuan Tenten yang menyambut sinis kemenangan Sasuke cs. "Si Hyuuga itu akan semakin keras kepala," dengus Tenten tidak suka. Dengan anggun dia menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Well, bukan berarti aku tidak senang karena mereka berhasil mengalahkan kelas olahraga." Tenten mengangkat sebelah bahunya ringan. "Aku hanya tidak suka karena Hyuuga ikut andil dalam kemenangan ini. Itu saja." Gerutunya semakin panjang, tanpa menyadari jika Naruto semakin merosot di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Naruto bisa melihat rombongan tim Sasuke berjalan semakim dekat ke arahnya. Di dalam hati dia menggerutu karena penggemar Sasuke tidak juga membubarkan diri. "Kenapa mereka terus menempel sih?" gumamnya pelan sembari menendang pelan tembok di sampingnya.

Empat meter.

Tiga meter.

Dua meter.

Satu meter.

Jarak itu semakin menipis saat ia berani mengambil sebuah langkah untuk menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur mulus di punggungnya, berhadapan secara langsung dengan Sasuke ternyata lebih menengangkan dari apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

Bisik-bisik menjalar cepat dari satu mulut ke mulut lainnya. Naruto menelan air liurnya yang kering dengan susah payah. Sial! Makinya di dalam hati. Kenapa kerumunan murid-murid itu semakin bertambah banyak?

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih menakutkan saat ini. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang berdiri beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya.

"Jangan bilang dia mau menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke." Sai berbisik pelan di telingan Neji.

Mendengar hal itu Neji langsung menoleh. Keningnya ditekuk dalam saat dia menjawab. "Bukannya dia pacarnya Tenten?" tanyanya dengan polosnya pada Sai dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya lebar. Tangannya sangat gatal ingin memukul kepala Neji dengan keras. Bagaimana bisa Neji berpikiran hingga sejauh itu? Pikirnya tidak mengerti. Merasa jika apa yang akan dikatakannya hanya akan menimbulkan pertengkaran lain, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menelan ucapannya yang sudah berada di tenggorokan. Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga Sasuke tidak menolak Naruto dengan keras.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku!" kata Sasuke ketus. Sasuke menekan amarahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jika tebakannya benar, maka hal itu hanya akan memperburuk emosinya saat ini. Naruto tidak mungkin menyatakan cinta kepadanya, kan? Gadis tomboy di depannya ini berbeda dari siswi-siswi lainnya yang dengan tidak tahu malunya merayu dan menyatakan cinta dengan dramatis. Air mata para siswi yang ditolaknya selalu tumpah disusul jeritan yang memekakan telinga. Beberapa diantara mereka bahkan mengancam bunuh diri jika Sasuke menolaknya. Muak. Sasuke muak.

Sasuke tidak pernah salah menilai seseorang. Naruto tidak mungkin menyukainya. Mungkinkah selama ini Naruto bersikap cuek dan berbeda hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya? Jengkel. Sasuke sangat jengkel karena merasa dirinya masuk ke dalam perangkap Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, sejenak mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke. Kepalanya kembali menunduk melihat kilatan marah di kedua bola Sasuke. Gadis remaja itu menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat, napasnya memburu. Entah kenapa ia mendapatkan firasat yang tidak menyenangkan saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu," katanya cepat tanpa berkedip. Suasana di lorong sekolah itu mendadak hening. Murid-murid yang berkumpul dan menyaksikan pernyataan cinta Naruto hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Naruto sudah gila, pikir mereka kompak. Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali bicara. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Jelek." Ucap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak memberikan jeda setelah Naruto bicara. Sebuah kata singkat yang langsung menusuk perasaan Naruto dengan hebatnya. Kedua tangan gadis remaja itu bergetar, kedua kakinya terasa semakin lemas karenanya.

Suara gemertuk gigi Sasuke terdengar keras. Mulutnya kembali terbuka, melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang semakin menyakitkan hati Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, sementara lusinan wanita cantik pun aku tolak." Katanya dingin menusuk tulang. "Kupikir sikap polosmu selama ini mencerminkan dirimu yang sebenarnya," tambahnya dengan gigi gemertuk. "Ternyata semua itu hanya trik untuk menarik perhatianku. Benar begitu?"

Kedua alis Naruto bertemu. Maksudnya apa? Batinnya tidak mengerti. Sasuke tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menolakknya, kan? "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan." Balasnya dengan nada senormal mungkin. Ia menahan semampunya saat air matanya mulai memberontak untuk turun dari kedua sudut matanya. Dia harus kuat. Tegasnya di dalam hati.

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya Naruto mengulas sebuah senyum. Dengan lembut dia berkata, "maaf, karena aku sudah lancang mengganggu waktumu."

Gadis remaja itu membungkuk dalam. Bola mata berwarna safir yang biasanya terlihat cerah itu kini terlihat mendung. Bibirnya sedikit gemetar saat sebuah senyum tulus kembali ia layangkan untuk Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik pergi membawa hatinya yang hancur luluh lantak. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya dengan kilat penyesalan? Meninggalkan suara bisikan murid-murid yang memerahkan telinga.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika menyatakan cinta bisa semenyakitkan ini. Namun apa yang harus disesalinya? Apa yang ingin dikatakannya sudah terucap. Apapun yang terjadi besok merupakan buah dari benih yang ia tanam. Ia hanya berharap untuk memiliki keberanian dan kesabaran lebih besar jika ternyata duri-lah yang harus dipanennya setelah ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Flasback waktu mereka SMA, saya bagi jadi 2 chapter yah. Semoga bagian dichapter ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^-^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

 **#FuyuTebarCinta**

 **#Merayakan3TahunMenulisDiFFN**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 11 : Masa Lalu Bag. 2**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

 **Konoha International High School, 29 Juli 2002**

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" Tenten bertanya dengan ekspresi serius. Tatapannya beralih dari satu siswa ke siswa lainnya yang kini berjajar rapi di depannya. Para siswa itu terlihat lebih tegang daripada hari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini mereka berada dibawah ancaman Tenten yang menyatakan dengan jelas akan memberi _pelajaran_ pada siapapun siswa dari kelas seni yang tidak mau mematuhinya. Ah, mereka harus mencatat dan memastikan jika ke depannya Tenten tidak boleh diberi tugas sebagai penanggung jawab kostum. Titik.

Ke sembilan belas siswa dari kelas seni saling berbisik, mereka saling melempar tatapan penuh arti satu sama lain hingga akhirnya dengan ragu Kiba mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mencoba menarik perhatian Tenten yang kini tengah memeriksa catatan persiapan acara ditangannya. Tenten melirik sekilas ke arah Kiba, "Ada apa Inuzuka?" tanyanya terdengar malas.

"Apa kami harus berdandan seperti ini?" Kiba bertanya ragu, ekspresinya terlihat memelas, sementara sebuah senyum dipaksakan ia sunggingkan dengan menyedihkan.

Satu alis Tenten diangkat naik. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilan kalian?" ujarnya santai. "Kalian terlihat manis," tambahnya dengan senyum penuh arti. "Oh, ayolah. Kita semua dari kelas seni-"

"Tapi sekarang penutupan festival, Tenten!" potong Kiba dengan wajah merengut. "Kenapa kami harus berdandan seperti ini? Ini memalukan. Mereka akan menertawakan kami!"

"Kenapa mereka harus tertawa?" desis Tenten dengan mata melotot. "Buktinya aku tidak menertawai kalian," tambahnya serius. "Aku bahkan memelas pada para siswi dari kelas _fashion_ untuk membuatkan seragam itu khusus untuk kalian-"

"Tapi kenapa harus seragam pemandu sorak?" Kiba kembali memotong dengan suara tersendat. Pemuda itu mundur selangkah ke belakang saat Tenten melotot dan mendesis ke arahnya. "Ayolah Tenten... tolong ijinkan kami berganti pakaian. Kami masih bisa menari layaknya pemandu sorak dengan menggunakan seragam basket." Rayu Kiba yang segera didukung oleh ke delapan belas siswa lainnya.

Tenten terdiam. Berusaha menekan rasa jengkel di dalam hatinya. Apa yang salah dengan seragam pemandu sorak itu? Pikirnya. Dia sudah susah payah menyiapkannya, kenapa usahanya sama sekali tidak dihargai?

"Kami akan lakukan apapun perintahmu jika kau mengijinkan kami berganti kostum," bujuk Kiba penuh harap.

Tenten mengerjap, lalu menyempitkan mata. "Apapun?" ia balik bertanya penuh arti.

Kiba dan ke delapan belas siswa itu langsung mengangguk semangat. Lalu rasa penyesalan itu menyentak mereka dengan hebat. Entah kenapa mereka tidak menyukai senyum lebar yang tengah diperlihatkan Tenten saat ini kepada mereka. Susah payah mereka menelan air liur mereka, terdiam dengan perasaan was-was, layaknya seorang terpidana yang tengah menunggu keputusan hukuman dari hakim. "Jadi?" tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi tegang.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan," jawab Tenten santai. Ia memeluk map ditanganmya, lalu kembali berkata, "Jika kalian bisa membawa Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di depan panggung pentas. Maka aku akan mengijinkan kalian untuk berganti kostum."

Sembilan belas orang siswa itu langsung membentuk lingkaran. Mereka berdiskusi dengan alot. Membawa seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk menonton pertunjukan seni bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tenten dengan nada bosan.

"Apa tidak ada persyaratan lain?" tanya Kiba mencoba untuk menawar. Tenten menggelengkan kepala pelan. Rencananya dan Naruto akan berjalan hanya bila Sasuke ikut menonton pertunjukan seni berlangsung.

Kiba menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah. Kami akan berusaha untuk menyeret Uchiha Sasuke ke depan panggung pertunjukan. Tapi dengan syarat," ujarnya serius.

"Aku memberi syarat dan kalian memberi syarat juga padaku?" bentak Tenten marah. Ke sembilan belas siswa di depannya segera mundur. Mencari jarak aman dari amukan seorang Tenten.

"Sepuluh menit. Sepertinya kami hanya bisa membawanya ke depan panggung selama sepuluh menit." Ujar Kiba setelah berhasil menekan ketakutannya.

Tenten terlihat berpikir. Ia mulai menimbang-nimbang. Pertunjukan tarian pembuka akan berlangsung selama lima menit. Setelah itu dia bisa bisa mengatur agar Naruto tampil di atas panggung. Sepuluh menit seharusnya lebih dari cukup. "Ck, aku setuju." Putusnya pada akhirnya.

Kiba dan yang lainnya tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Ia menjulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan Tenten lebih lama sebagai bentuk kesepakatan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat bagi Naruto. Setelah ungkapan cintanya yang spontan serta penolakan yang menyakitkan dari Sasuke-ia memilih untuk bersembunyi di dalam salah satu bilik toilet wanita. Ia terduduk di atas kloset duduk, mengutuk kebodohan serta kenekatannya tadi.

Naruto merengut, sementara tangan kanannya memukul-mukul pelan dada sebelah kirinya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Kini ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit para siswi yang pernah ditolak oleh Sasuke. Ia lalu memejamkan mata, menarik napas pelan untuk menenangkan diri.

Tapi kenapa penolakan Sasuke terhadap dirinya terasa lebih kasar daripada penolakan pria itu pada siswi lainnya? Naruto menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam saat memikirkannya. Biasanya Sasuke tidak sekasar itu saat menolak para siswi yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Apa dia sangat membenciku?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. Dia pasti berhalusinasi saat beberapakali menangkap Sasuke yang tengah memerhatikannya bahkan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Dia pasti berhalusinasi, semua itu pasti hanya khayalannya saja. "Dasar bodoh!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Namikaze Naruto!" bisiknya pahit. Sasuke bahkan menolak pernyataan cinta siswi paling cantik di sekolah ini, dan kau mengharapkannya untuk memperhatikanmu? Oh, yang benar saja.

Remaja wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris dari tempatnya bersembunyi saat telinganya menangkap pembicaraan beberapa siswi yang berada di dalam toilet. _Tidak tahu malu. Menjijikkan. Jelek._ Adalah kata yang sering digunakan untuk mengejeknya saat ini. Naruto terpekur. Apa cinta memang semenyakitkan ini? Dan kenapa orang-orang itu menghakiminya sekarang? Apa jatuh cinta itu salah? Apa mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu salah?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. Berusaha untuk mengenyahkan semua pikiran-pikiran negatif mengenai dirinya. Setelah menarik napas panjang ia pun memutuskan berdiri, dan melangkah penuh percaya diri untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Empat orang siswi yang dikenali Naruto berasal dari kelas prestasi terbelalak saat menatap refleksi diri Naruto di kaca toilet. Pembicaraan mereka langsung berhenti seketika. Dengan sikap santai Naruto berjalan menuju wastafel, ia memutar keran air, mencuci tangan lalu mengeringkannya dengan tissue, setelahnya ia kembali berjalan keluar dari dalam toilet dengan kepala tegak.

"Apa menurut kalian dia mendengar pembicaraan kita?" tanya salah satu siswi di dalam toilet itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, balas satu siswi lainnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto sebelum pintu di belakangnya tertutup rapat.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan kepercayaan diri yang mengagumkan. Ia mencoba menulikan telinganya dari bisikan sinis para siswi yang mencibir serta menertawainya. Ia bahkan mencoba bersikap santai saat dirinya dihujani tatapan tidak suka serta mencemooh dari beberapa siswi yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Namun tidak sedikit juga yang memberinya senyuman tulus untuk membesarkan hatinya. Ah, setidaknya tidak semua orang membenciku. Pikirnya penuh syukur.

"Naruto, kau kemana saja?" teriak Tenten dari atas panggung pertunjukan saat melihat sosoknya berjalan malas ke arah panggung.

Panggung besar itu didirikan di atas lapangan sepak bola, agar murid yang menonton lebih banyak serta lebih leluasa bergerak dibandingkan jika pertunjukkan seni digelar di atas panggung di dalam gedung pertunjukan sekolah yang hanya mampu menampung lima ratus penonton saja.

Tenten segera turun dari atas panggung. Selain sebagai penanggung jawab kostum, ia juga merangkap sebagai koordinator acara pertunjukan seni kali ini. "Kenapa kau belum berganti kostum?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, sementara Naruto balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan bilang kau lupa jika kau akan tampil bersama Kiba dan yang lainnya untuk acara pembuka."

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. Ah, masalah pribadinya membuatnya lupa akan tugasnya yang lain. "Aku memang lupa," akunya dengan senyum lebar.

Tenten melepas napas panjang sembari menarik Naruto ke ruang ganti. "Ada perubahan kostum," tukas Tenten saat keduanya berjalan menuju ruang ganti. "Kiba dan yang lainnya keberatan dengan kostum yang kusiapkan, jadi sepertinya kau juga harus mengenakan seragam basket kelas seni seperti yang lainnya."

"Syukurlah. Aku juga sebenarnya keberatan jika harus mengenakan seragam pemandu sorak. Roknya sangat pendek," ujarnya meringis saat Tenten menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Keduanya terdiam saat Naruto mulai mengganti seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya dengan seragam basket. "Aku terlihat seperti pria," ujar Naruto saat menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin. Ia menunduk, menatap ke arah buah dadanya yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk tumbuh tidak seperti remaja wanita pada umumnya. "Kenapa buah dadaku tidak membesar juga?" keluhnya dengan wajah ditekuk. "Bagaimana aku menyusui anak-anakku nanti jika payudaraku tidak kunjung tumbuh?" tambahnya sembari memegang kedua buah dadanya dari luar seragam basketnya.

"Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang?" tanya Tenten. Ia meletakkan mapnya di atas meja, lalu mengambil sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga matahari di dalam saku seragamnya untuk dipakaikannya di rambut Naruto. "Kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Pertumbuhan seorang wanita itu berbeda-beda. Kau akan tumbuh menjadi wanita sangat cantik dan para pria akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu."

Naruto terkikik geli. "Kau terlalu berlebihan," ujarnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Tenten penuh keyakinan. Keduanya saling bertatapan, tersenyum begitu lebar lalu berpelukan.

"Terima kasih, Tenten. Kau selalu bisa menghiburku."

Tenten melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak menghiburmu, karena apa yang aku katakan akan menjadi kenyataan."

Naruto meneleng, "Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin," sahut Tenten. "Lagipula untuk apa kau memikirkan bagaimana cara menyusui anakmu? Saat ini kita masih SMA. Kau tidak berniat menikah muda, kan? Atau kau memang berniat untuk menyeret Uchiha Sasuke ke depan altar secepatnya?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Sial, dia lupa memberitahu Tenten hal yang penting, atau hal bodoh yang tadi dilakukannya. Naruto tidak yakin diantara dua itu mana yang lebih pas untuk menggambarkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Setelah tarian pembuka, kau akan langsung naik ke panggung." Ujar Tenten membuat lamunan singkat Naruto buyar.

"Eh?"

"Kiba dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menjanjikan jika Sasuke berada di tengah-tengah penonton selama sepuluh menit. Karena itu aku menggeser acara kedua dan menggantinya dengan pertujukanmu."

"Tunggu Tenten-"

"Kau hanya punya waktu tiga menit saja sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi," potong Tenten dengan kening ditekuk, sementara matanya membaca susunan acara yang sudah dirubahnya secara mendadak demi keberhasilan misi Naruto. Tenten menghela napas, lalu melirik ke arah Naruto. "Kau yakin sudah siap melakukannya, Naruto?" tanyanya yang masih belum tahu jika sebenarnya Naruto sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat bingung. Ia baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya saat Kiba masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dengan terengah-engah. "Kami berhasil menyeret Sasuke kesini." Lapornya dengan seringai lebar. "Jangan bertanya bagaimana cara kami bisa membawanya. Ini rahasia antar pria," tambahnya penuh misteri. "Acaranya hampir dimulai, kan? Kenapa kau masih disini Tenten? Dua menit lagi acara akan dimulai." Seru Kiba mengingatkan.

Tenten menepuk jidatnya. Ia lalu memeluk sekilas Naruto, mengatakan semoga berhasil, lalu melangkah keluar sembari mengacungkan jempol tangannya ke arah Kiba yang tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

Delapan belas siswa lainnya satu per satu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Mereka membuat lingkaran lalu bersorak penuh semangat sebelum berlari keluar ruangan menuju panggung pertunjukan.

.

.

.

Tepukan gemuruh penonton membahama saat Naruto dan kesembilan belas siswa dari kelas seni keluar dari dalam ruang ganti dan mulai mengatut posisi di pinggir lapangan. Musik dimainkan, dan pertunjukan mereka pun dimulai.

Lagu dari Avril Lavigne yang berjudul Girlfriend mengiringi tarian mereka dengan semangat. Mereka menari dengan energik, sementara penonton bertepuk tangan tak kalah hebohnya. Yah, kapan lagi bisa melihat siswa dari kelas seni yang menari layaknya seorang pemandu sorak, kan? Ah, sepertinya mulai besok anggota kelas olah raga harus mempertimbangkan untuk menyewa jasa anak-anak kelas seni sebagai pemandu sorak mereka jika ada pertandingan olah raga diluar sekolah nanti.

Lagu pun selesai dimainkan, tarian selesai dibawakan, tepukan penonton pu terus terdengar membuat Naruto dan ke sembilan belas siswa itu tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

Naruto tengah melambaikan tangan serta tersenyum lebar membalas tepukan penonton saat tiba-tiba saja Kiba serta satu orang siswa dari kelas satu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya naik ke atas panggung. Ia mengerjapkan mata. Berdiri dengan canggung di depan. Dengan tatapan penuh arti dia menatap Kiba yang sudah duduk di belakang drum, sementara Tenten sudah siap di belakang keyboard.

Sial. Mau tidak mau dia harus menyanyi. Naruto menarik napas. Wajahnya sedikit pucat saat menatap ratusan penonton yang kini memusatkan perhatian mereka kepadanya. Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Sasuke pun menatapnya lurus dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang," Naruto berkata dengan senyum hangat, beberapa siswi dan siswa yang sempat menyaksikan pernyataan cintanya pada Sasuke mulai ribut, sementara lainnya berbisik-bisik, mencoba menerka siapa _seseorang_ yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

Oh, dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sudah terlambat. Sudah menjadi resikonya jika dalam satu hari dia ditolak keras hingga dua kali oleh Sasuke. Ah, setidaknya dia harus membawakan lagu ini sepenuh hati, walau pun dia sudah tahu apa hasil yang akan didapatnya.

Musik dimainkan, Naruto sejenak memejamkan mata, menarik napas dan mulai menyanyi dengan merdu.

 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

 _Do you feel my heart beating_

 _Do you understand_

 _Do you feel the same_

 _Am I only dreaming_

 _Is this burning an eternal flame_

"Sasuke, dia membawakan lagu itu untukmu?" Neji menyikut pelan tangan Sasuke. "Suaranya bagus," pujinya tulus, sementara Sasuke bergeming, ekspresinya mengeras, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Aku salut. Dia tidak pantang menyerah," ujar Sai saat mengingat bagaimana Kiba dan siswa dari kelas seni mengikat Sasuke lalu memaksanya untuk menonton pertunjukan kelas seni. "Jadi mereka menculikmu agar kau melihat persembahan Naruto untukmu? Bukankah itu romantis?" kikik Sai sementara Shikamaru mulai merasa cemas saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menggelap. "Anak-anak kelas seni ternyata sangat setia kawan." Tambahnya dengan senyum palsu yang terkembang lebar.

 _Say my name, sun shines through the rain_

 _A whole life so lonely_

 _And then you come and ease the pain_

 _I don't want to lose this feeling ...ooooohhhh..._

"Jaga emosimu, Sasuke!" Shikamaru mengingatkan dengan serius saat Sasuke merangsak ke depan, membelah lautan penonton untuk menuju belakang panggung pertunjukkan.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Memberitahu Sasuke saat ini untuk menahan emosi rasanya percuma. Namun Shikamaru yakin, jika Sasuke akan menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Naruto setelah ini.

 _Do you feel the same_

 _Am I only dreaming_

 _Or is this burning an eternal flame... (1)_

Naruto tersenyum cantik setelah pertunjukannya berakhir. Hatinya mencelos, karena Sasuke sudah tidak berada diposisinya lagi saat ini. Pemuda itu pasti sangat membencinya saat ini, pikir Naruto pasrah. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah Tenten, yang mengucapkan tanpa kata kenapa Naruto tidak menyebutkan nama Sasuke tadi?

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti," ujar Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan, sementara Tenten menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menunggu penjelasan dari Naruto setelah semua acara pertunjukan ini selesai.

Naruto berjalan turun, telinganya memerah saat siswi-siswi di bawah panggung mulai menyindirnya dengan tajam. Seolah belum cukup, ia kembali harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di belakang panggung. Bisik-bisik menyebar dengan cepat.

"Apa urat malumu sudah putus, Namikaze Naruto?" sindir Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk. "Apa penolakanku tadi tidak cukup hingga kau memutuskan untuk mempermalukan dirimu lagi?" tambahnya jahat, sementara Naruto terdiam, memilih untuk mendengarkan. "Kau tidak tahu malu!"

Naruto sejenak menunduk, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Maaf karena aku membuatmu tidak nyaman," ucapnya lirih, air matanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Dan maaf karena sudah mengganggu waktumu yang berharga." Tambahnya sebelum membungkuk dalam dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang untuk sesaat berdiri di tempatnya, menatap punggung Naruto yang entah kenapa terlihat rapuh. Rasa sesal mencengkramnya dengan hebat-gadis itu hanya berpura-pura bersikap tegar.

.

.

.

Berita mengenai ditolaknya Naruto oleh Sasuke langsung menyebar cepat keesokan harinya. Cibiran, ejekan, serta surat kaleng memenuhi lokernya pagi ini. Isi surat kaleng itu sangat menyakitkan hati. Naruto memunguti satu per satu sura kaleng itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas untuk kemudian dibuangnya nanti.

Kiba yang berjalan menghampirinya menepuk punggungnya, memberinya senyuman untuk membesarkan hatinya. "Mereka hanya cemburu karena tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar dirimu," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih, Kiba!" balas Naruto dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Naruto?!" teriak Lee dari belakang mereka. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Lee lebih suka bermain di kelas seni, padahal ia murid kelas olah raga.

"Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah main ke kelas seni?" tanya Naruto dengan mata menuduh.

Lee terbatuk, mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Aku tidak datang untuk main," ujarnya setelah napasnya kembali normal. "Gawat!" A pekiknya membuat Naruto dan Kiba saling melempar pandang. "Tenten mengamuk. Dia menghajar beberapa siswi kelas prestasi. Neji dan Sai berusaha menenangkannya, tapi Neji juga malah menjadi korban amukannya."

"Apa?!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Para siswi itu mencemoohmu, saat Tenten datang ke kelas Sasuke untuk memberinya pelajaran. Sepertinya Tenten lupa jika Sasuke dan Shikamaru selama satu bulan ke depan tidak akan masuk sekolah karena mewakili sekolah untuk lomba sains tingkat nasional."

"Berita lomba sains itu tidak penting, Lee," ujar Kiba gemas. "Yang penting sekarang Tenten ada dimana?"

"Di ruang guru," jawab Lee, sementara Naruto segera berlari kencang untuk melihat kondisi sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Tenten?"

"Hai...!" sapa Tenten dengan senyum lebar saat keluar dari dalam ruang guru. Naruto langsung memeluknya, sementara Tenten mengatakan dengan suara tenang jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku!" ujar Naruto dalam pelukan Tenten. "Semuanya salahku."

"Tidak." Ralat Tenten cepat. "Aku melakukannya karena mereka tidak bisa menjaga mulut kotor mereka. Kau tidak salah."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi," potong Tenten dengan senyum lembut. "Aku hanya diskors beberapa minggu saja. Aku tidak menyesalinya," akunya ringan. "Namun yang kukhawatirkan adalah dirimu. "Selama aku tidak ada apa kau bisa bertahan? Mereka bisa bersikap sangat kejam, Naruto."

Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum. Dia tidak boleh membuat Tenten semakin khawatir. "Satu minggu lagi sebelum aku pergi. Aku akan menjaga diriku, jangan cemas!"

Dan apa yang ditakutkan oleh Tenten pun menjadi kenyataan. Para siswi itu menjadikan Naruto sebagai target sasaran. Surat-surat kaleng berisi ucapan kasar selalu memenuhi lokernya setiap hari. Naruto juga terkadang mendapat siksaan fisik dari beberapa siswi yang mencapnya sebagai _wanita murahan._

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu marah terhadap dirinya? Apa salahnya jatuh cinta?

"Wanita jadi-jadian sepertimu tidak pantas menyukai Sasuke!" bentak salah satu siswi pada Naruto yang terkapar di atas lantai. Dua orang siswi lainnya tersenyum jahat, mereka menginjak punggung Naruto yang sudah lelah melakukan perlawanan, sementara sisanya berjaga, menghalau siswi lain masuk ke dalam toilet.

Melawan sepuluh orang sekaligus terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Naruto tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama menghadapi serangan dari segala arah. Dia lelah, tenanganya sudah terkuras habis. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat ini.

Suara tawa jahat para siswi itu menggema di dalam ruangan itu, toilet wanita dan gudang peralatan olah raga dijadikan tempat favorit mereka untuk menyiksa Naruto. "Sahabatmu tidak ada sekarang. Siapa suruh dia membelamu tempo hari, sekarang rasakan pembalasanku," tukasnya dengan sorot penuh dendam.

Siswi itu menginjak jari tangan Naruto dengan sepatu berhak tebalnya, mengabaikan rintihan Naruto yang mengerang kesakitan. Ia baru berhenti saat Naruto menjerit keras karena kelingking tangan kirinya patah.

"Setelah ini kau harus tahu dimana tempatmu, _jelek_!" siswi itu berjongkok, menjambak rambut Naruto yang lepek karena keringat. "Kau manusia jelek. Tidak berguna. Suaramu juga jelek. Kau tidak pantas berada di sekitar Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?" katanya panjang lebar sebelum tertawa puas, lalu berdiri, berbalik untuk meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar menyedihkan di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Keterangan :**

 **(1) Eternal Flame - The Bangles**

 **Hello...! Adakah yang masih inget sama fic ini? #Nyengir**

 **Kemaren-kemaren ada yang bilang kangen sama ini fic, nih...sudah saya update yah teman-teman!**

 **Kalau diwattpad kalian bisa sembari mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang saya masukkan di tengah-tengah chapter ini. Tapi kalau ada yang penasaran bisa cari di youtube untuk lagu-lagu ini : Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend, The Bangles - Eternal Flame dan Christina Aguilera - Beautiful. (:**

 **Ok, berlanjut ke pertanyaan dari saya : dichap ini siapa yang bikin kalian kesel setengah mati? #Nyurvei Siapa tahu aja ada yang justru kesel sama Naruto yang... ehm, apa yah-nekat? Kalau ke Sasuke mah pasti udah banyak yang kesel kali yah? Atau ke siswi yang masih saya rahasiakan namanya? Ntar dia bakal muncul lagi kok. XD**

 **Oh iyah, untuk pembaca baru, selamat bergabung! Terima kasih juga untuk semua review yang masuk, maaf tidak saya balas satu per satu.**

 **Ah... bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya aja yah! Bye! (:**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 12 : Rahasia Masa Lalu Yang Terkuak**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Kala bayangan-bayangan dari masa lalu itu memudar di benaknya, Naruto tersadar jika ia sudah terlalu lama berdiri tak bergerak di depan jendela kamar inap Sasuke. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada cemas itu membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau sudah bangun," balas Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Pria itu sudah terbangun dan mengamati Naruto dari atas tempat tidurnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Naruto melamun, wanita itu seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda dengannya saat ini. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman, ia sangat yakin jika Naruto tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Naruto menelan kering, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang.

Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Tanyanya di dalam hati. Naruto membuang napas berat sementara tangan kirinya diangkat ke udara.

Bengkok. Kelingking kirinya bengkok. Sebuah cindera mata dari masa lalunya. Naruto lagi-lagi melepas sebuah napas berat.

"Naruto?!" panggil Sasuke dengan suara cemas.

Naruto bergeming. Wanita itu terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

"Naruto?!" panggil Sasuke untuk yang keduakalinya.

"Naruto?!" panggilnya kemudian, tidal sabar sembari mengguncang kedua bahu Naruto pelan.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, hampir terlonjak. Sejak kapan Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depannya? Wanita itu memiringkan kepala, menatap sorot cemas Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa?" tanyanya serak.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Apa yang kaulamunkan?" tanyanya parau.

"Aku, melamun?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada mencemooh. "Apa yang harus kulamunkan?" tambahnya cepat, sementara Sasuke menaikkan satu alis tanda tak percaya.

"Berhenti mengelak," balas Sasuke kemudian, dengan nada mengintimidasi. "Aku memperhatikanmu dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau bahkan tidak menyahut panggilanku. Sekarang katakan, apa yang kaulamunkan?!" tukasnya dengan nada memerintah.

Naruto menggigit bagian dalam pipi kirinya, menjaga agar ekspresi wajahnya tetap biasa. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi dirinya untuk meminta Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, setidaknya hingga ia yakin pada perasaannya, atau hingga ia bisa terbebas dari belenggu masa lalunya. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus wajah Sasuke yang tengah meminta jawaban darinya. "Kurasa untuk sementara waktu kita jangan bertemu dulu, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan nada serius. "Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

Mata Sasuke menahan netra safir milik Naruto. Wanita itu bahkan sempat berpikir jika Sasuke akan mendebatnya, namun apa yang dipikirkannya sama sekali tidak terjadi. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika semua ini terlalu cepat?" ujarnya kemudian, terdengar sedikit gugup.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari kedua bahu Naruto, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya, sementara pandangannya menatap jauh keluar jendela.

"Perasaanmu padaku mungkin hanya perasaan sesaat," kata Naruto lagi.

Kebisuan di dalam ruangan itu menular dengan cepat. Keduanya hanya saling menatap untuk waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke memecah kebisuan itu dengan kekehannya.

Naruto mengernyit, dan bertanya, "Apa ada yang lucu?"

Sasuke mendesah keras, menyusurkan tangan ke rambut hitamnya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata, "Alasanmu sangat klise, Naruto. Mempertanyakan perasaanku terhadapmu bukan satu alasan bagus agar kau bisa menjauhiku," jawabnya dengan seringai menyebalkan. "Aku akan lebih bisa menerima jika alasanmu menjauhiku karena kau membenciku. Itu terdengar lebih masuk akal, Sayang."

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak menyinggungmu _brengsek_ ," balas Naruto sengit. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, ia tiba-tiba merasa marah hingga tubuhnya gemetaran. "Apa lagi yang lucu?!" bentak Naruto tanpa bisa menahan kemarahannya saat Sasuke kembali tertawa dan menatapnya geli.

"Kau," balas Sasuke sembari menunjuk tepat di depan hidung Naruto. "Kau sangat lucu dan menggemaskan saat marah."

Naruto mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat dan memaku pandangannya pada Sasuke yang masih tertawa. "Menurutmu aku lucu hah?" desisnya dengan nada mengancam. "Jadi kemarahanku hanya sebuah lelucon untukmu?"

Hening.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius setelah tawanya reda. Naruto memperhatikan mata riang pria itu berubah sendu. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihat kesedihan di kedua matamu. Jika harus memilih, aku lebih suka melihatmu marah, Naruto."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku bukan bajingan egois seperti anggapanmu," kata Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali terkejut untuk keduakalinya. "Jika alasanmu bahagia adalah jauh dariku maka aku akan mengabulkannya."

Naruto terdiam, nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Sejak kapan Sasuke berubah menjadi bijak? "Kau serius?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekik.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Menurutmu?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Sasuke," balas Naruto geram.

Sebelah alis Sasuke kembali terangkat mendengarnya. Pria itu menyeringai, menatap Naruto dengan kilatan geli. "Kenapa aku merasa jika sekarang justru kau yang tidak rela kita berjauhan?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, jengkel. "Oh, jangan besar kepala, Tuan Uchiha!" sungutnya ketus. Kesabarannya sudah menipis, dan itu sama sekali bukan hal bagus. Ia harus pergi secepatnya dari sini, karena perdebatannya dengan Sasuke hanya akan menaikkan tensi darahnya hingga ke tingkat berbahaya.

Wanita itu terus menggerutu kesal sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, ia bergerak, berjalan cepat menuju sofa untuk mengambil tas tangannya. "Aku akan sangat gembira jika kau menjauh dariku," katanya kemudian dengan dagu terangkat. Naruto menyempitkan mata, untuk terakhir kali melayangkan tatapan sengit pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya geli. "Awas jika kau berani menggangguku!" ancamnya serius sebelum berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tertunduk, menghela napas kasar.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ada perasaan aneh saat Sasuke tidak menghubunginya selama berhari-hari. Ia merasa gamang, walau di satu sisi ia merasa senang, namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa kehilangan.

Wanita itu mendesah. Ada apa dengannya? Ia melirik ke arah _laptop_ -nya yang menyala, tiga hari ini perkembangan tulisannya sangat mengecewakan. Naruto hanya bisa menulis sebanyak lima lembar dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak terfokus. Bagaimana ia bisa fokus jika bayangan Sasuke selalu mengusik pikirannya?

Bunyi bel pintu apartemennya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto untuk sesaat. Ia bangkit berdiri begitu cepat hingga kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Sejenak ia terdiam, lalu bergerak begitu kepalanya kembali jernih. Naruto melangkah panjang-panjang menuju pintu rumahnya, lalu mengintip lewat _intercom_ untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang sore ini.

Sasuke? Gumamnya di dalam hati. Keningnya ditekuk dalam. Mau apa Sasuke datang ke rumahnya? Pria itu bahkan masih mengenakan setelan jas kerjanya saat ini. Apa ada hal penting? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto membuka pintu.

"Aku sedang bekerja," jawab Naruto yang entah kenapa merasa tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya saat ini. Ia hanya mengikat asal rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda, wajahnya tanpa riasan, dan pakaian yang dikenakannya pun hanya celana pendek dan sebuah kaos longgar yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Ia hanya mengenakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya nyaman di dalam rumah. Tapi andai saja dia tahu Sasuke akan datang mungkin ia akan mengenakan pakaian yang lebih pantas.

Oh, hei, kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal itu sekarang? Erangnya di dalam hati.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Naruto sejenak ragu, namun pada akhirnya dia membuka daun pintunya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanyanya saat keduanya berjalan melewati sebuah lorong pendek menuju ruang tamu yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang santai.

Sasuke langsung duduk di salah satu sofa panjang, sementara Naruto mengambilkan segelas minuman dingin untuknya. Pria itu membuka jas berwarna biru gelapnya, melipatnya dan meletakkannya di punggung sofa. Ia lalu melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya, sementara matanya menatap tumpukan buku yang berserakan di atas meja kemudian menatap layar laptop Naruto yang menyala. "Aku pulang lebih cepat," jawab Sasuke saat Naruto datang dan menyodorkan satu gelas jus jeruk dingin untuknya. "Menulis untuk novel barumu?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah laptop.

"Ya. Aku baru menyelesaikan setengahnya," jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis. Ia kemudian duduk di ujung sofa, sengaja memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Naruto tidak tahu, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, namun ia merasa jika sikap Sasuke lebih kaku dan menjaga jarak saat ini. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk duduk jauh dari pria itu. "Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kau-"

Ucapan wanita itu langsung terputus saat Sasuke merebahkan diri di atas sofa dan menjadikan paha Naruto sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Ia terlalu terkejut, waktu seolah berhenti berputar saat ini. "Sasuke?!" panggilnya pelan, namun Sasuke bergeming. Posisi tubuh pria itu membelakanginya, hingga Naruto tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu menguasai dirinya. Naruto bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sikap diam Sasuke saat ini sama sekali tidak membantunya. Salahkah jika dia merasa takut? Bagaimana jika perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya hanya perasaan sesaat yang akan segera berlalu pergi?

Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa Sasuke harus kembali datang disaat ia mencoba untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya yang kelam?

Tapi kau bukan Naruto yang dulu.

Suara di dalam kepalanya mengingatkannya untuk yang kesekian kali. Naruto tahu jika ia bukan lagi gadis remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang akan jatuh terpuruk karena mendapat siksaan fisik dan verbal dari orang-orang tersesat itu. Ya, Naruto memanggil orang-orang yang pernah mem _bully_ -nya dulu dengan sebutan _tersesat_. Naruto yakin jika manusia pada dasarnya tidaklah jahat, mereka hanya tersesat dan perlu dibimbing agar menemukan jalan yang benar.

Naruto melepas napas panjang saat mendengar suara teratur dari napas Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar tidur rupanya. Tangan kanannya terulur, dengan berani ia menyentuh kulit wajah Sasuke, menyusurinya hati-hati dengan ujung jarinya.

Ini tidak benar, pikirnya sembari menggelengkan kepala, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik tangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ia memperlakukan Sasuke layaknya seorang kekasih? Bukankah ia meminta pria itu untuk menjauhinya? Kenapa dia harus begitu plin-plan? Keragu-raguannya hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi semakin rumit.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" gumamnya lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Namun apa yang harus dilakukannya saat otak dan tubuhnya saling bertentangan? Tangannya kembali terulur, kali ini ia menyentuh rambut halus milik pria itu. Naruto menyusurkan jemarinya di helai rambut milik Sasuke, membelainya pelan, seolah menina-bobokan pria itu.

Hah, sepertinya malam ini dia harus bergadang semalam suntuk untuk mengejar tenggat waktu pekerjaannya, pikirnya sebelum ikut terjatuh dalam buaian sang mimpi.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini?" tanya Tenten dengan ekspresi serius. Keduanya tengah duduk nyaman di atas sofa di dalam apartemen Naruto siang ini, menikmati segelas es lemon dingin serta makanan ringan untuk menemani mereka ngobrol.

Naruto menekuk wajahnya, dalam hati menimbang untuk bicara jujur pada Tenten atau tidak. "Sasuke datang ke sini kemarin sore," ungkapnya kemudian. Buku-buku referensi yang kemarin tergeletak di atas meja sudah dirapikannya, keadaan ruang tamu sekaligus ruang santainya itu terlihat lebih layak saat ini.

Tenten terbatuk hebat, ucapan Naruto membuatnya kaget dan penasaran secara bersamaan. "Dia datang?" tanyanya setelah batuknya berhenti. Wanita itu menarik satu buah kaleng biskuit di atas meja, mendekatkan ke arahnya lalu mengambil isi di dalamnya dengan semangat.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tenten lagi. "Bukankah kau memintanya untuk menjaga jarak darimu?" tambahnya sembari membereskan remah-remah makanan dengan _tissue_.

Naruto tidak segera menjawab. "Dia memang tidak menghubungiku selama beberapa hari," ujarnya. "Dan kemarin sore dia datang begitu saja."

Tenten duduk semakin dekat. "Apa yang diinginkannya?" tanyanya penasaran. "Apa dia memaksamu lagi? Dia memaksamu untuk menikah dengannya?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Ia pun tidak tahu alasan kedatangan, ia tidak sempat bertanya karena pria itu sudah pergi saat ia terbangun tepat pukul tujuh malam.

"Ini aneh," ujar Tenten dengan pose berpikir. "Atau mungkin dia hanya merindukanmu, Naruto?" tambahnya setelah menelan biskuit yang selesai dikunyahnya.

"Mungkin kemarin salam perpisahan darinya," sahut Naruto parau. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sasuke sepertinya memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejarku."

"Kau pasti bercanda!" teriak Tenten sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, memyebabkan remah-remah biskuit di tangannya berterbangan ke segala arah.

Naruto hampir terlonjak mendengar suara sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa kau berteriak?" omelnya sebal.

"Karena Sasuke tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja," ujar Tenten serius. "Aku yakin saat ini dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Kau berlebihan-"

"Tidak!" potong Tenten cepat. "Aku akan mengorek masalah ini dari Neji. Seorang pria biasanya membahas hal-hal mengenai wanita dengan sahabat-sahabat prianya, kan?"

Naruto mengernyit, "Hm... aku tidak yakin."

"Kita anggap saja begitu," ujar Tenten dengan keyakinan yang mengagumkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau akan datang di pesta reuni akhir minggu nanti? Kau mendapat undangannya juga, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menerima undangannya," jawab Naruto.

"Karena suamiku salah satu panitianya," Tenten terkikik saat mengatakannya. "Jadi, kau akan datang?"

"Entahlah," jawab Naruto sembari mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Aku memang pernah sekolah di sana, tapi aku bukan alumni. Aku pindah di kelas dua, ingat?"

Tenten tersenyum pahit. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" balasnya serak. "Kau mengorbankan diri agar masa skorsingku berakhir dengan cepat."

"Tenten-"

"Itu benar," sela Tenten. "Saat mengingatnya aku menjadi kesal. Amat sangat kesal. Hanya karena saat itu dia berstatus putri dari kepala sekolah, kepala sekolah dengan seenaknya menawarkan pertukaran yang sangat tidak adil," tambahnya geram. "Seharusnya dia menghukum putrinya dengan pantas, memperlakukannya sama dengan murid lain. Bukan menutupinya dan menukarnya dengan membebaskanku dari hukuman."

"Bukankah dia sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal?"

Tenten menghela napas panjang. "Ya. Kau benar. Enam bulan kemudian kepala sekolah ditangkap atas tuduhan korupsi. Dan sejak hari itu hari-hari tuan putri berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia menjadi objek _bully_ , aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa bertahan hingga lulus sekolah," ujarnya dengan kernyitan dalam.

"Menurutmu apa dia akan datang?"

Lagi-lagi Tenten mengangkat bahunya santai. "Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu peduli," jawabnya menutup pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Pesta reuni itupun datang dengan cepat. Jika dihitung-hitung, hampir satu minggu ini Sasuke tidak menghubunginya. Sudah tiga hari Sasuke tidak menampakkan batang hidung di depannya. Cih, kenapa dia malah merasa kehilangan?

Tidak penting, pikirnya.

Pria itu pasti akan datang, dan kemungkinan itu membuat Naruto sedikit antusias. Sial! Aku tidak merasa bahagia hanya karena kemungkinan dia datang, kan?

Disisi lain, ia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini. Langkah kaki yang membawanya semakin dekat dengan ruang pesta membuat debar jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Bagaimana jika mereka mengolok-oloknya? Bagaimana jika kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu kembali terjadi malam ini? Apa dia akan sanggup bertahan jika mendapat serangan-serangan verbal seperti dulu?

Ia menghela napas. Pintu lift terbuka lebar, beberapa orang yang sudah berada di dalamnya terlihat tertarik, mengamatinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalamnya penuh percaya diri. Dagunya terangkat tinggi. Ia bisa mengenali salah satu wanita bertubuh subur di dalam lift itu. Waktu mungkin merubah postur tubuh wanita itu, namun Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Wanita itu adalah salah satu wanita yang mem _bully_ -nya parah saat remaja.

Ia tetap berdiri tegak saat telinganya mendengar pekikan tertahan dari belakang punggungnya. Ah, sepertinya wanita di belakangnya sudah mengenalinya saat ini. Setidaknya wanita di belakangnya tidak melontarkan ucapan-ucapan menyakitkan seperti dulu. Hal yang sungguh melegakan, pikir Naruto.

"Ka-kau, Namikaze Naruto?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti cicitan ragu di telinga Naruto. Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto menoleh lewat bahunya dan menjawab tenang, "Ya."

Wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia bahkan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Apa saya mengenal Anda?" tanyanya lembut.

Wanita berambut hitam dan bertubuh subur itu mengangguk cepat. "A-aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali saat bertanding basket," jawabnya dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Aku dari kelas prestasi," tambahnya, sementara empat orang wanita serta dua orang pria yang berada di dala lift itu saling berbisik, sementara mata mereka menatap Naruto penuh penilaian.

Naruto tersenyum ramah, mengulurkan tangan yang dibalas ragu. "Senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu. Boleh kutahu namamu? Maaf, aku sedikit payah dalam mengingat nama," ia berujar dengan sopan.

"Woi, Naruto, kau terlambat!" ucapan keras Kiba di depan pintu lift yang terbuka memotong ucapan wanita itu. Kiba mengulurkan tangan, menuntun Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ballroom bersamanya.

"Kau sengaja berdiri di depan lift untuk menungguku?" tanya Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat.

Kiba mengangguk cepat. "Aku diberi tugas mulia oleh Tenten untuk menjagamu."

Alis Naruto kembali naik semakin tinggi. "Menjagaku? Dari apa?"

"Dari apapun yang bernit mengganggumu," ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha sudah ada di dalam bersama teman-teman satu gengnya, mereka berkumpul di area alumni kelas prestasi. Aku akan langsung membawamu ke area alumni kelas seni. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya."

Naruto mengulum senyum tipis. Kiba sepertinya belum tahu jika Naruto sudah sering bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Ah, sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakan apapun, ujarnya di dalam hati. "Kiba, kau tidak membawa istrimu serta?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Dan meninggalkan si kembar?" Kiba balik bertanya dengan raut murung. "Ck, kau membuatku rindu pada kedua anakku. Padahal aku baru berpisah selama tiga jam dari mereka," erangnya terdengar meratap.

Naruto tertawa renyah, menepuk bahu Kiba pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan menjadi sosok ayah yang menyayangi anak-anakmu."

Kiba tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

"Dan kudengar, kau tidak datang ke pernikahan Tenten karena anakmu sakit. Benar begitu?"

"Begitulah," jawab Kiba dengan sorot mata penuh kerinduan. "Aku hampir saja pergi saat istriku menjerit. Kami sangat panik saat melihat tubuh si kembar penuh dengan bintik-bintik merah mengerikan."

"Alergi?"

Kiba mengangguk. "Istriku tidak sengaja memberi putra kembar kami air susu sapi. Anak kembarku alergi susu sapi," terang Kiba. Ia menggeleng pelan saat mengingatnya. "Susu itu milik keponakanku yang menginap beberapa waktu sebelumnya, kakakku lupa tidak membawa kaleng susu milik putrinya, jadi hal itu terjadi," jelasnya seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Naruto.

"Untung saja kau belum pergi."

"Ya," sahut Kiba dengan helaan napas panjang. "Istriku menangis semalaman karena menyesali kecerobohannya. Kedua putra kembarku harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama tiga hari karenanya."

Naruto mengangguk simpati. Keduanya masih berjalan santai, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan ingin tahu dari beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. "Berapa usia mereka?" tanya Naruto setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Bulan Agustus nanti genap dua tahun."

"Boleh aku datang berkunjung?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kiba antusias. "Dan tolong jangan lupa bawa hadiah saat kau datang nanti," tambahnya yang disambut tawa renyah Naruto.

Sementara itu di dalam _ballroom_ , Sasuke duduk di bar, mengabaikan hiruk-pikuk di sekitarnya, mengabaikan alunan musik serta menjawab sekedarnya beberapa teman-teman sekolahnya dulu yang menyapanya hangat. Hal yang dipedulikannya saat ini hanyalah kedatangan Naruto.

Dimana dia? Sasuke mulai mencari dengan mata elangnya. Dia pasti datang, ujarnya di dalam hati. Iya, kan? Oh, sial. Kenapa dia mulai meragu? Dan harapan Sasuke pun terkabul beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ bersama dengan Kiba.

Brengsek, kenapa Naruto harus mengenakan pakaian seksi seperti itu malam ini? Batin Sasuke jengah. Kenapa ruangan ber-AC ini mendadak terasa panas untuknya?

Sasuke harus menahan napas saat melihat kaki jenjang Naruto, dan oh, dia bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menarik keluar wanita itu dari dalam ruangan saat melihat punggung Naruto yang terekspos dengan indahnya.

Sial! Makinya di dalam hati.

"Tidak suka dengan apa yang kaulihat?" Neji menyeringai saat mengatakannya. Ia lalu menyesap pelan wiski miliknya, sementara matanya mengikuti gerakan Naruto dan Kiba yang kini disambut gembira oleh alumni dari kelas seni. Ruangan disudut kanan _ballroom_ itu mendadak gaduh dan heboh, sementara Naruto yang menjadi pusat perhatian tertawa ramah menyapa teman-teman lamanya.

Sasuke menyempitkan mata. "Kenapa dia datang bersama Kiba?" tanyanya terdengar tidak suka.

Neji tersenyum geli, sementara matanya kini teralih pada istrinya yang sudah bergabung bersama Naruto, "Istriku meminta Kiba untuk menjaga Naruto."

Sasuke mengernyit, "Menjaga? Apa maksudmu?"

"Menjaga Naruto darimu tentu saja, dari siapa lagi?" Sai menimpali dengan senyum menyebalkan. Ia dan Shikamaru saling melempar tatapan, lalu tertawa keras, mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatap keduanya sinis. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sai saat Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Menenangkan diri?" sahut Sasuke tajam, meninggalkan ketiga kawannya yang tergelak keras.

.

.

.

Namun tujuan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu tentu saja bukan hanya sekedar mencari ketenangan. Ia sengaja keluar saat melihat Naruto keluar ruangan. Waktu tepat untuk menyergap mangsanya, pikirnya senang. Memberi waktu Naruto untuk berpikir selama satu minggu rasanya sudah sangat cukup, pikirnya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan di belakang Naruto, bergerak hati-hati agar wanita itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Namun langkahnya segera terhenti, Sasuke menyembunyikan diri di salah satu pilar. Ia memutuskan bersembunyi di sana hingga Naruto selesai berbicara dengan wanita yang tengah menyapanya.

"Halo, Namikaze! Apa kau masih mengingatku?" tanya wanita yang juga memiliki rambut pirang itu. Senyumnya terkembang kaku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?" jawab Naruto terdengar dingin. "Cindera mata darimu masih ada hingga sekarang," tambah Naruto sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya yang bengkok pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu terkesiap, menatap Naruto dengan rasa bersalah dan malu secara bersamaan. "Tolong maafkan aku," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "Dulu aku masih sangat muda. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Namikaze."

Naruto tersenyum pahit, dia bukanlah seseorang yang memiliki hati malaikat. Ia hanya manusia biasa. Wajar, kan jika ia memiliki rasa sakit hati terhadap seseorang yang pernah menyakitinya? "Perlu waktu yang sangat lama untukku bisa sembuh, Yugito. Asal kau tahu, perkataan-perkataan jahat yang kalian ucapkan padaku membuatku kehilangan kepercayaan diri untuk waktu yang lama."

"Maaf..." ujar Yugito lirih. "Aku pun merasa malu terhadap perilakuku di masa lalu," tambahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku menggunakan pengaruh ayahku untuk membenarkan perbuatan tercelaku, dan ternyata Tuhan pun menghukumku. Aku mengalami apa yang pernah kau alami, Namikaze. Itu menjadi titik balik untukku. Aku mencoba untuk berubah, membuka mata dan memikirkan apa arti diriku."

"Aku senang kau berubah, Yugito. Namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kita rubah."

Yugito tersenyum maklum. "Aku tidak pernah berkhayal tinggi, Namikaze. Mengharapkan kau memaafkanku adalah satu angan yang terlalu tinggi untukku. Aku sudah merasa sedikit lega karena sudah meminta maaf padamu, perihal dimaafkan atau tidak, aku tidak berani berharap banyak."

"Kau sudah lama kumaafkan, Yugito."

Yugito mendongak, menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau memang kumaafkan, tapi perilakumu tidak akan kulupakan."

"Itu sudah cukup," balas Yugito senang. "Mendengar pengampunanmu saja sudah cukup membuatku senang. Terima kasih, Namikaze. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padamu," tambahnya sembari membungkuk dalam. Yugito kembali mengulum sebuah senyuman, sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan Naruto di lorong hotel itu seorang diri.

Naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam, memandang ke karpet tebal berwarna cerah yang diinjaknya, kemudian berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat pesta. "Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?" tanyanya saat melihat sosok Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, dengan langkah panjang-panjang ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan kiri wanita itu, menatap lekat jari kelingking kiri Naruto yang bengkok.

"Jelek bukan?" ujar Naruto dengan suara tertahan. Kepercayaan diri yang dipupuknya tinggi seolah menguap hilang saat ini. "Jangan melihatnya lagi," tambahnya seraya menarik pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tidak mengatakan apapun, ia merengkuh tubuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Banyak hal berputar di dalam kepalanya. Naruto mengalami pembullyan karena ulahnya. Pamtas saja wanita itu berkeras dan menutup hati untuknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto dalam dekapan pria itu. "Semuanya sudah terjadi, dan lihat, aku berhasil melaluinya dengan baik."

"Naruto-"

"Tidak. Jangan mengatakan apapun," potongnya cepat. "Aku tidak mau mendengar ucapan permohonan maafmu. Aku sudah cukup mendengarnya dari Yugito. Tolong jangan mengungkitnya lagi, karena aku takut, Sasuke. Aku takut rasa dendamku menguasai dan menyesatkanku. Jadi, sebaiknya kita akhiri disini."

Sasuke mundur selangkah, kesadarannya akan masa lalu Naruto membuatnya takut. Keyakinannya untuk mendapatkan wanita itu mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak bisa, ujar Sasuke di dalam hati. Keyakinannya harus kuat, dia harus yakin jika Naruto masih memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Keduanya berdiri canggung, sama sekali tidak bicara, dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua berada di wilayah abu-abu. Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati, mengutuk kebodohannya di masa lalu.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu alasanku menjauhimu, kan, Sasuke?" Naruto mendongakkan kepala, menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang menatapnya rapuh. "Apa sekarang kau menyerah?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tegas. "Aku sudah terlambat tiga belas tahun untuk memilikimu, Naruto. Aku tidak akan menunggu lebih lama untuk menjadikanmu istriku."

"Bahkan dengan memaksaku?" tanya Naruto dengan gigi gemertuk.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan menyeretmu ke depan altar, itu pasti. Tanpa paksaan, karena aku sangat yakin jika perasaan itu masih tertinggal di sana. Kau masih mencintaiku, Naruto. Kau bisa membohongi semua orang, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi hati kecilmu."

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat yakin?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan dagu terangkat.

Sasuke menyeringai, penuh janji. Ia melangkah semakin dekat, lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tidak pernah bisa menolak ciumanku," ujarnya parau sebelum menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman panjang yang memabukkan.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa mentolerirnya lagi. Kejadian di lorong tadi menyulut gairahnya sementara si pelaku yang menyulutnya malah melenggang pergi meninggalkannya dengan kepalan tangan teracung tinggi.

Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Ya, Tuhan, Sasuke sudah sangat gatal, ia ingin menyeret wanita itu keluar dari ruangan bising ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan caranya.

Ya, dengan caranya.

Belum lagi masalah mereka selesai, kedekatan Naruto dengan pria-pria itu nyaris membuat kepalanya meledak. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah wanita itu sengaja melakukannya untuk memberinya pelajaran? Jujur saja, jika Naruto memang berniat seperti itu, maka niatnya sukses besar.

Sasuke tidak suka melihat Naruto mengumbar senyumannya ke seluruh pria di dalam ruangan ini. Persetan jika pada kenyataannya pria-pria itu merupakan teman lama Naruto. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sasuke." Shikamaru terkekeh pelan setelah mengatakannya. "Itu benar," tambahnya saat Sasuke menyempitkan mata dan mendelik ke arahnya dengan tajam. "Mereka semua teman-teman seangkatan Naruto, mereka juga teman kita walau beda kelas, jadi wajar jika-"

"Tidak wajar," potong Sasuke tegas. Kedua matanya mengawasi Naruto layaknya pemburu mengawasi hewan buruannya. "Dia baru saja bertemu dengan mereka semua, Shikamaru. Tolong kau catat poin penting itu!"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miring saat mendengarnya. Meladeni Sasuke yang tengah cemburu merupakan satu pengalaman yang baru untuknya. Uchiha bungsu itu tidak pernah peduli pada wanita-wanita yang dikencaninya sebelumnya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya ke ujung ruangan, menatap lurus sosok Naruto dan Tenten yang tertawa saat menanggapi ocehan konyol seorang Kiba.

"Saatnya menjemput Ny. Uchiha."

Shikamaru kembali terkekeh saat mendengarnya, sementara Sasuke berjalan menuju ujung ruangan dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ya, Tuhan, Sasuke benar-benar serius, ujar Shikamaru di dalam hati. Sahabatnya itu sudah menetapkan target untuk diburunya, dan Shikamaru sangat yakin jika Naruto tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan Sasuke.

Menarik, pikir Shikamaru senang.

Di sisi lain, Naruto terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan teman-teman lamanya hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Ia masih tertawa saat pria itu berdiri angkuh di sampingnya.

"Apa kabar Uchiha?" sapa Kiba dengan ekspresi masam. Hingga detik ini Kiba masih ingat akan apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh Sasuke terhadap Naruto, dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi waspada saat ini. Sasuke tidak boleh melukai Naruto lagi, pikirnya tegas. "Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak bersahabat. "Alumni kelas prestasi ada di sana," ujarnya sembari menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Ini area untuk alumni kelas seni."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk menanggapi ucapan tidak bersahabat Kiba. Dengan tenang ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang sama terkejutnya seperti Kiba saat ini. "Sudah larut malam. Waktunya kita pulang, Nyonya Uchiha," ujarnya sembari menarik pelan tangan Naruto ke arahnya.

Keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan, meninggalkan suara riuh-rendah yang dengan segera menular ke seluruh ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai... ketemu lagi dichap terbaru fic ini.**

 **Hm... kemarin ada pertanyaaan; Naruto-nya kok terlihat lemah? Well, Superman aja yang seorang manusia super ada kelemahannya, apalagi Naruto yang notabenenya hanya manusia biasa. Kalau dibully sama satu orang or dua orang mah masih bisa ngelawan yah, kemungkinan menang masih adalah, tapi kalau lawan sepuluh orang? Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat Naruto menang, atau Naruto udah ketularan Steven Seagal-lawan sebanyak apapun selalu menang? Atau mungkin ketularan Rambo-satu orang mampu mengalahkan satu kota. Hahaha! #Peace XD**

 **Ada yang tanya juga, bakalan sampe berapa chapter ini? Saya sendiri juga belum tahu fic ini mau berapa chapter. Tapi kayaknya bentaran lagi euy, konfliknya udah mengerucut soalnya tinggal eksekusi aja. #Nyengir**

 **Untuk yang penasaran sama identitas pembully, sudah saya buka dichap ini yah. Dan untuk yang suka mengeluh fic ini pendek, ini sudah saya buat sedikit lebih panjang. Sedikit yah. Hahaha! #Ngeloyor**

 **Sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! #Dadah2**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 13 : Sempurna**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke tahu betul jika _mood_ Naruto tengah tidak baik saat ini, dan itu ulahnya. Alih-alih merasa bersalah, pria itu malah terlihat begitu menikmati perubahan _mood_ calon mempelainyaitu. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan calon kekasih? Hm… entahlah, Sasuke lebih menyukai pilihan yang pertama.

Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul langkah kaki Naruto yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. "Kau marah?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut memabukkan. "Benar-benar marah?" ia kembali tersenyum tipis saat sebuah dengusan kasar menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tahu jika kau terlihat sangat _menggiurkan_ saat marah?" tanyanya lagi mencoba memancing reaksi wanita yang hanya memberinya delikan tajam sebagai jawaban.

Naruto bergeming, mencoba untuk tetap menutup rapat mulutnya, mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini menyeringai kecil. Wanita itu berusaha untuk terfokus pada hal lain; mengamati interior lorong hotel, atau apapun yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke.

"Jangan marah lagi, _please_!" rayu Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat ini dia bahkan harus menekan egonya demi meluluhkan hati wanita yang dicintainya.

Seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, menatap tajam pria yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya. "Jangan membuatku lebih marah lagi, Sasuke!" ia memperingatkan dengan nada tegas. "Tingkahmu tadi sangat kekanakan," tambahnya cepat. "Kau membuatku mati kutu. Kau membuat mereka semua salah paham mengenai hubungan kita."

Sasuke menyeringai lambat-lambat. "Kau marah hanya karena aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan _Nyonya Uchiha_?" tanyanya tanpa merasa bersalah. Naruto terdiam, terlalu marah untuk menjawab. "Memang apa salahnya?" sambung Sasuke. "Itu memang benar adanya. Kau memang _Nyonya,_ Uchiha," katanya santai. "Yah… walau pun statusmu saat ini masih _calon_ , mereka tidak perlu tahu secara detail, kan?"

"Sialan!"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat "Kau marah karena aku memanggilmu Nyonya Uchiha, atau karena aku menyebut statusmu masih _calon_?"

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto lagi dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Oh, ingin sekali rasanya ia melayangkan satu buah tinju ke arah wajah Sasuke, berharap tindakannya bisa menyadarkan pria itu dari kenarsisannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sayang! Atau kau mau aku menghukummu dengan _caraku_?" ujarnya dengan senyum menjanjikan. "Kau tidak perlu semarah itu, statusmu dari _calon_ akan segera berganti setelah aku menyeretmu ke depan altar. Semuanya memerlukan proses, dan itu tidak akan lama lagi," janjinya dengan suara sensual.

Naruto mendesah, terlalu kesal untuk menyahut ucapan Sasuke. Saat ini diam jauh lebih baik daripada membalas ucapan tidak masuk akal si Uchiha bungsu. Ia lalu menekan tombol lift untuk turun, memalingkan wajah, sedapat mungkin mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya membisu, berdiri berdampingan di depan pintu lift, menunggu pintu logam itu terbuka untuk membawa mereka turun ke _lobby_ hotel.

Kenapa lama sekali? Naruto menggerutu di dalam hati. Mengabaikan eksistensi pria di sampingnya ini ternyata tidaklah mudah. Sasuke terlalu berkilau untuk diabaikan. Dasar brengsek! Ia kembali memaki di dalam hati. Memaki pesona Sasuke yang sangat sulit untuk ditolaknya.

Sasuke tertawa di dalam hati, yakin betul jika wanita itu tengah memakinya di dalam hati. Ini menyenangkan, pikirnya senang.

Pintu lift di depan mereka akhirnya terbuka, dan keduanya pun segera masuk ke dalamnya. "Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, Naruto," tukasnya saat wanita itu menekan angka satu setelah pintu lift tertutup. "Kau tahu sikapmu saat ini malah membuatku ingin menciummu habis-habisan? Saat ini, detik ini juga. Atau kau memang sengaja melakukannya untuk memancingku?"

Naruto menoleh, matanya melotot. "Kau tidak akan bera-"

"Oh, tentu saja aku berani," potong Sasuke cepat kemudian membungkam mulut Naruto dalam satu ciuman panjang.

Naruto tahu, sudah seharusnya ia melawan pria ini. Ia tahu seharusnya ia menolak sentuhan demi sentuhan yang selalu membuatnya nyaris menyerah kalah. Ia bahkan tidak melawannya barang sedetik saja. Benar, kesadaran itu memang ada, namun tidak cukup kuat untuk membuatnya melawan dan menolak ciuman Sasuke.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik ia bahkan membalasnya dengan lapar, sementara tangannya menggelayut pada leher Sasuke. Naruto tahu jika ia terkesan munafik. Ucapan dan tindakannya saling bertolak belakang. Ia bahkan pasrah saat Sasuke menariknya semakin dekat, mengikis jarak yang memang sudah menipis.

Mereka selalu saja lupa dunia luar saat keduanya saling menyentuh. Naruto seolah lupa mengenai masa lalunya yang kelam saat mencintai Sasuke. Ia tahu jika tidak seharusnya ia bisa dikuasai seperti ini. Ketakutan lamanya seringkali datang, namun belaian lembut Sasuke selalu mampu memberikan kenikmatan sensual yang membuatnya melupakan peringatan yang dijeritkan oleh otaknya.

Naruto tidak pernah merasakan gairah yang menggebu seperti ini saat mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu menciumnya. Hanya dengan Sasuke desakan gairah itu timbul. Hanya pria ini yang bisa membuatnya begitu lapar akan gairah dan mendamba.

.

.

.

Sayangnya ciuman itu terlalu cepat berakhir, setidaknya bagi Naruto. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat saat mendapati Naruto melotot ke arahnya. "Aku menciummu dan kau balas menciumku. Kita sama-sama menyukainya."

Ya. Apanya yang salah? Wanita itu membalas ciumannya hampir dengan gairah yang sama besarnya. Kenapa Naruto harus bersikap berlebihan saat ini? Pikir Sasuke tidak mengerti.

Hening.

Naruto perlu beberapa saat untuk menjawab. Dagunya terangkat. "Aku tidak menyukainya," balasnya menantang, jelas berdusta.

Alis Sasuke terangkat semakin tinggi. Ia tertawa di dalam hati. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang memiliki ego sangat tinggi, Naruto pun sama. Pria itu pun mendengus pelan, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia memilih untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran konyol mereka dan menuntun Naruto untuk kembali berjalan.

Hal selanjutnya membuat jantung Naruto berdetak tak terkendali, Sasuke memutar telapak tangannya, menyusupkannya ke telapak tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Naruto setelah mengambil napas untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal lain jika Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan lembut saat ini?

"Pulang, tentu saja," jawab Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum sebelum kembali berkata dengan nada mutlak, "aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Lagi-lagi keduanya terdiam. Mereka berdiri beberapa saat di depan pintu masuk hotel, hingga seorang petugas hotel datang membawa kendaraan milik Sasuke dan memberikan kunci mobil itu ke tangan pemiliknya.

"Murah hati sekali," seru Naruto setelah duduk di kursi penumpang, sementara Sasuke memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Ia menekan pedal gas pelan dan dengan lihai mengendari kendarannya keluar dari plataran hotel.

"Kau memberikan uang tips yang lumayan," jelas Naruto datar.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Aku melakukannya bukan untuk membuatmu terkesan."

"Aku tidak menuduhmu seperti itu."

"Tapi nada suaramu mengatakannya dengan jelas, Nona," jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja sampai di apartemennya saat telepon genggamnya bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk. Dengan kernyitan dalam ia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul sebelas malam. Tidak biasanya ibunya menghubunginya serut ini. Apa ada masalah? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

"Sasuke?!" suara bentakan ibunya menyambutnya saat ia menerima panggilan telepon itu. "Ibu menghubungimu dari tadi."

"Maaf, Bu. Aku baru saja pulang," jawab Sasuke datar. "Apa ada hal penting? Tidak biasanya ibu menghubungiku larut malam," tambahnya.

"Kau tidak lupa, kan, besok kau harus mengajak Naruto ke rumah untuk makan malam bersama?"

"Aku tidak yakin, Bu. Naruto sangat sibuk," jawab Sasuke terdengar menyesal saat menjawab permintaan ibunya.

Mikoto terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bicara. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa membawa calon menantuku untuk datang ke rumah satu hari saja?"

Sasuke melepas napas panjang. Dengan gerakan kasar ia membuka jas serta dasi kupu-kupu yang masih dikenakannya, lalu melemparnya sembarang ke atas kursi di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Mikoto kembali bertanya, dengan nada menyelidik saat ini saat Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab. "Ibu yakin kau bersikap menyebalkan, Sasuke."

"Kami tidak bertengkar, Bu." Sasuke membalas datar. Ia hanya bisa meringis saat mengingat untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menendang keras pintu mobilnya hingga meninggalkan cacat di _body_ mulus kendaraannya. Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, darimana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu? "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan dia datang karena dia sangat sibuk. Dia harus menyelesaikan naskah novelnya, Bu."

"Kenapa ibu mencium aroma kebohongan saat ini?"

"Ibu terlalu berlebihan," erang Sasuke. "Aku tidak berbohong. Kami sama sekali tidak bertengkar. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja," dustanya dengan lihai. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman, memejamkan mata sementara tangannya masih menggenggam telepon genggamnya dan meletakkannya di telinga kanannya.

"Kalau begitu bawa Naruto ke rumah besok. Dan jangan mengatakan alasan yang tidak masuk diakal, Sayang," ujarnya membungkam telak mulut Sasuke yang sudah siap menyahut. "Jika kau tidak bisa membawanya datang berkunjung ke rumah, ibu sendiri yang akan menjemputnya besok. Mengerti?" tanyanya sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sasuke melepas napas yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Tatapannya menerawang. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Memenangkan hati Naruto jauh lebih sulit daripada memenagkan kasus-kasus hukum yang pernah ditanganinya selama ini. Ia boleh saja bersikap tenang saat berada di dekat Naruto, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya saat ia seorang diri. Potongan percakapan antara Naruto dan Yugito yang tidak sengaja didengarnya tadi menohoknya dengan keras. Jujur saja, ia harus menebalkan muka agar tetap bisa berdiri di depan Naruto tadi. Ia harus menekan rasa malunya agar bisa tetap bersikap tenang saat mengantar Naruto pulang.

Semua hal buruk yang dialami oleh Naruto di masa lalu karena ulahnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menebus semua itu. Karena ketololannya ia membuat Naruto menderita di masa lalu. Karena keegoisannya ia melukai wanita itu. Ia tahu betul jika ucapan maafnya sama sekali tidak akan bisa menutup luka hati Naruto.

Cermin yang retak tidak akan kembali utuh oleh lem. Cermin itu akan tetap cacat, retak dan tidak akan bisa kembali mulus seperti sedia kala.

Tiga belas tahun.

Dia sudah terlambat selama tiga belas tahun.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyerah. Jika dia harus bersujud untuk mendapatkan wanita itu, maka Sasuke dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya suasana hati Naruto tidak kunjung membaik. Terlebih setelah ia menjawab panggilan telepon dari Tenten yang mengatakan jika ia dan Sasuke menjadi bahan gosip terpanas tadi malam. Hal yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi. Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku nyaris kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka, Naruto." Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar di ujung sambungan telepon. "Kau beruntung karena tidak bergabung di dalam _room chat_ alumni. Mereka semua membahas hubunganmu dan Sasuke," tambahnya dengan pekikan kecil.

Naruto menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya, terdiam lama sementara otaknya mulai mencerna semua laporan yang diberikan oleh Tenten saat ini. "Apa mereka masih membicarakanku?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa terdekat, melirik laptopnya yang menyala dan sama sekali belum disentuhnya.

"Mereka masih membicarakanmu, dan Sasuke sepertinya sengaja _menyiram bensin ke dalam api."_

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan kening ditekuk dalam, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak akan menyukai jawaban dari Tenten selanjutnya.

Sejenak Tenten terdiam, menarik napas dalam sebelum menjawab, "Ia mengatakan jika beberapa bulan lagi kalian akan menikah."

"Dia gila!" pekik Naruto histeris.

" _Yeah_ , dia memang gila," sahut Tenten membenarkan. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sasuke akan terus menyebarkan berita bohong mengenai hubungan kalian jika kau tidak mengambil tindakan." Tenten berdeham. "Kecuali jika kau tidak keberatan tentu saja."

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Naruto nyaris menjeris saat mengatakannya. Ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya, terlalu lelah menghadapi hal-hal konyol yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. "Aku belum bisa menerimanya."

"Tapi perasaan itu masih ada, kan?" tanya Tenten hati-hati. Ia tahu jika pertanyaan ini sangat tabu bagi Naruto. Namun dia harus menyadarkan sahabatnya itu mengenai apa yang sebenarnya Naruto inginkan saat ini.

Naruto terdiam.

"Apapun keputusanmu, kau tahu, kan jika aku akan selalu mendukungmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto semakin bimbang. Dia menjadi semakin ragu dengan apa yang diinginkannya saat ini.

"Pikirkan baik-baik!" kata Tenten lagi saat Naruto tidak menyahut. "Pikianmu harus tenang saat memutuskannya. Mengerti?"

Naruto pun tersenyum tipis dan menjawab lirih. "Aku mengerti," jawabnya mengakhiri percakapan keduanya di telepon.

.

.

.

Emosinya masih sangat buruk setelah jam makan siang berakhir. Naruto kehilangan nafsu makannya. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh menu makan siangnya yang sudah dingin di atas piring makannya. Wanita itu bahkan nyaris menghancurkan telepon genggamnya saat mendapat panggilan telepon masuk dari seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ditemuinya untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

Sasuke-pria dengan ego tinggi, sombong, angkuh, menyebalkan, namun tampan dan seksi itu lagi-lagi berhasil membuatnya lupa daratan tadi malam. Pria itu bahkan masih sempat menyeringai puas saat ciuman mereka berakhir.

Sial. Bagaimana bisa aku terbuai oleh ciuman itu? Seharusnya aku bisa menolaknya. Pikir Naruto kesal karena terus saja plin-plan jika menyangkut Sasuke. Kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa mengambil tindakan tegas? Wanita itu terus berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruang tamunya, penampilannya terlihat lebih kusut siang ini. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, mencoba untuk menekan emosinya yang tidak kunjung stabil. "Brengsek!" makinya kasar sembari menghentakkan kaki ke atas karpet cream tebal yang terhampar di bawah kakinya.

"Aku harap ungkapan _cinta_ itu bukan untukku, Sayang."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, matanya melotot -menatap tak percaya pria yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya berdiri dengan sikap pongah, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ya, Sasuke berdiri di sana, menyandarkan punggunggnya pada tembok di belakangnya dengan sikap santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam rumahku?" pekik Naruto jengkel. Dada wanita itu naik-turun menahan amarah yang semakin mengkhawatirkan. "Kau menerobos masuk?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan berkata, "Jawaban dari pertanyaan pertama; aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Apa kau lupa jika ibuku mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama hari ini?" ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Naruto terdiam. Mencoba mengingat. Ah, benar, Nyonya Mikoto memang sempat mengundangnya untuk makan malam akhir minggu ini di kediamannya. Namun ia mengira jika undangan itu hanya sekedar basa-basi saja.

"Pertanyaan kedua," lanjut Sasuke, masih dengan nada datar yang sama. "Kau terlalu mudah ditebak. Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan tanggal lahirmu sebagai _password_?" tanyanya, ekspresinya mengeras saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. "Apa kau tidak bisa mencari kombinasi angka lain?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada menuduh.

Naruto menghela napas, sementara jarinya mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Ya, Tuhan, Sasuke selalu saja mampu membuat emosinya terkuras habis. "Aku akan menggantinya. Segera mungkin," katanya.

Tentu saja dia akan segera menggantinya, dia yakin, amat sangat yakin jika hal ini bukan kali terakhir bagi Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Pria itu pasti akan kembali menerobos masuk untuk yang kedua kali, ketiga kali, dan entah hingga yang keberapa kalinya di masa depan.

"Tidak perlu," sahut Sasuke dingin, membuat Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menggantinya dengan kombinasi angka tanggal, bulan dan tahun lahirku," jawabnya enteng. "Kau masih ingat tanggal, bulan dan tahun lahirku, kan?" tanyanya yang lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, namun kalimat yang sudah siap diluncurkannya ditelannya kembali saat Sasuke kembali bicara dengan nada tegas dan memerintah. "Dan jangan coba-coba menggantinya dengan kombinasi angka lain, Naruto!"

"Kau keterlaluan, Sasuke. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seenaknya?" Naruto mengerang frustasi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari pria yang kini berjalan mantap ke arahnya. "Aku sudah menegaskan padamu; aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

Mau tak mau Sasuke mengulum sebuah senyum tipis. "Kupikir tadi malam kita sudah sepakat, Naruto." Ia berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Naruto. Napas hangat pria itu menggelitiknya, sejenak meluluhlantakkan pendiriannya yang selalu plin-plan jika menyangkut pria itu. "Akui saja, kau masih menyukaiku," lanjut Sasuke dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya, sekilas mencium leher Naruto dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tahu perasaan itu masih ada."

Naruto menegakkan bahu, menegaskan di dalam hati jika dia harus bersikap tegas, dan mengatakan dengan lantang apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Kau pernah menyakitiku begitu dalam, Sasuke. Dan sekarang kau berharap aku dengan mudahnya menerima pernyataan cintamu?" tanyanya dengan nada getir hingga menjadi keheningan penuh ketegangan.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang karenanya, namun alih-alih melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya lalu membenamkan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu. "Butuh waktu lama untukku hingga bisa seperti ini," lanjutnya setelah terdiam sejenak. "Butuh waktu lama juga untukku bisa melupakanmu, Sasuke. Rasanya aneh saat tiba-tiba kau mengejarku, dan menginginkanku sebagai istrimu. Apa kau sadar jika aku adalah wanita sama yang pernah kau tolak dengan kasar tiga belas tahun yang lalu?" Naruto menghela napas, melepaskan diri saat pelukan Sasuke melonggar. Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya, mendongakkan kepala-menatap lurus ke dalam mata pria di hadapannya. "Aku gadis tomboy itu, Sasuke. Gadis yang kaukatakan _tidak tahu malu_ dan _jelek_. "

Udara di dalam ruangan itu kian memberat, menciptakan ketegangan mencekik diantara dua insan yang saling menatap dengan arti tatapan yang berbeda.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu, Naruto." Pria itu berkata dengan nada tenang mengagumkan, memecah keheningan yang mengganggu. Tangannya terulur, meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto yang gemetar menahan emosi yang saling tumpang tindih. "Aku tidak bisa memperbaiki hal-hal buruk yang pernah kau alami karena ketololanku." Sejenak ia terdiam lalu membawa jemari tangan kiri wanita itu ke mulutnya. Diciumnya satu per satu jemari wanita itu, lembut, penuh kasih.

Naruto terkesiap, kaget saat Sasuke mengecup lama kelingking kirinya yang bengkok. Perasaan malu pun menyelinap masuk, membuatnya merasa perlu untuk menyembunyikan tangan kirinya yang tidak sempurna. "Jangan lihat!" bisiknya terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan. "Jemari tangan kiriku jelek," ia kembali bicara dengan suara tersendat, menahan tangis yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap wanita yang kini menunduk dan berusaha menarik tangan kirinya dari genggamannya. Ia lalu mengangkat lembut dagu wanita itu dengan telunjuknya, memaksa Naruto untuk menghentikan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dan balas menatapnya. "Kau sempurna," bisiknya penuh kekaguman.

"Pembohong!" cicit Naruto dengan suara tercekik.

"Tidak. Di mataku kau selalu sempurna. Selalu." Balas Sasuke membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hello… ini fic kedua yang saya publish di hari ini. #LirikJamDinding belum masuk ke hari Senin, kan yah? #Nyengir**

 **Banyak yang bertanya: apa fic ini akan happy ending? Hm… sepertinya begitu, namun harus melewati perjuangan2 kecil dulu dong, jangan langsung seneng aja terutama untuk si Sasuke.**

 **Jadi begitulah, genre fic ini 'kan fluff (walau udah nyerempet2 ke hurt) tapi endingnya saya pastiin happy. Titik sebesar kelapa. Nggak bakalan ada yang mati. Nggak bakalan ada yang patah hati. Semuanya happy. #Mungkin #Ehhhh…**

 **Pertanyaan selanjutnya : apa akan ada adegan seks? OMG ini bulan puasa woy…! #LirikRated**

 **Fic ini ratednya 'M' ternyata. #Ngikik**

 **Mungkin ada jika saya menghendaki, untuk saat ini saya belum menghendakinya. #Batuk**

 **Pertanyaan ketiga : Jangan-jangan Sasuke pernah suka sama Naruto? Suka nggak yah… temukan jawabannya dichap selanjutnya. #SenyumCantik**

 **Dan untuk semua pembaca lama maupun pembaca baru, tolong jangan bosan menunggu chap-chap selanjutnya yah… #TeriakDiAtasGedung**

 **Maafkanlah saya yang sering ngaret publish chap baru. Hahaha! #KetawaJahat**

 **Sekian dulu, terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya, untuk semua fav-nya, untuk semua dukungannya. #Lope2DiUdara**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 14 : Rahasia Sasuke**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Kediaman Uchiha terlihat lebih ramai sore ini. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali rumah ini mengadakan makan malam keluarga. Mikoto tidak henti mengulum senyum, perasaan hangat menguasainya saat ini, ia senang, sangat senang karena hari ini kedua putra, menantu, cucu serta calon menantunya akan berkumpul dan menikmati makan malam yang dia masak sendiri. Sesuatu yang dirindukannya sejak lama.

Dapurnya yang biasanya tertata rapi dan bersih kini terlihat kacau oleh ulah cucu kesayangannya. Menyisakan kekacauan yang harus dirapikan oleh pelayannya sebelum makan malam berlangsung.

"Jangan berlarian di dalam ruangan, Sayang!" suara Kyuubi menggelegar, memantul pada tembok di dalam ruangan itu. Wanita itu meletakkan pisau di tangannya ke atas meja, lalu mengurut keningnya yang berkedut sakit. Dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar anak semata wayangnya yang berusia lima tahun itu bisa duduk diam untuk beberapa menit saja. "Ibu tidak bisa bekerja jika kau terus berlarian seperti itu," tambahnya terdengar tidak sabar, namun putri kecilnya tidak mengidahkan ucapannya. Mio terus berlari di dalam dapur, rambut ekor kudanya bergoyang seiring langkah kaki gemuknya, sementara wajah dan tangannya berlumuran tepung, meninggalkan jejak-jejak putih di setiap jengkal yang dilewatinya. "Kau membuat kekacauan, gadis kecil!"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut karenanya. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak lalu berjalan ke arah Kyuubi. "Tidak apa-apa, Kyuu. Anak seumurnya memang sedang aktif-aktifnya," katanya sembari menepuk pelan bahu Kyuubi. Mikoto lalu berjongkok, menangkap tubuh cucu sulungnya, lalu memeluknya sebentar. "Dulu ayahmu juga sering membuat kekacauan di dalam rumah," katanya dengan tatapan rindu. "Oh, apa kau tahu jika pamanmu akan segera datang? Apa kau mau berpenampilan sekotor ini untuk menyambutnya?"

Mio menelengkan wajahnya lucu, ia menatap neneknya, lalu menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Paman Sasuke akan datang?" tanyanya dengan nada kekanakkan. Kyuubi dan Mikoto mengangguk pelan, membuat gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu mengerucutkan mulutnya, lucu. "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" ia kembali bertanya, sembari menatap kedua mata neneknya lurus. "Mio mau mandi. Paman Sasuke pasti mengomel jika Mio kotor," tambahnya dengan fasih. Mio memang tergolong sangat cepat dalam belajar bicara. Ia menyerap ucapan-ucapan di sekelilingnya dengan mudah, bahkan terkadang menirunya. Oleh karena itu Kyuubi selalu memperingati suaminya untuk menjaga bahasanya saat bersama dengan Mio.

Untuk kalian tahu, Itachi seringkali mengumpat saat merasa kesal. Kebiasaan buruk yang mulai ditinggalkannya setelah Mio belajar bicara.

Kyuubi melepas apron yang dikenakannya, melipatnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja terdekat. "Saya akan memandikan dan mendandaninya dulu, Bu." Kyuubi meraih tubuh gempal putrinya ke dalam gendongannya. Wanita itu menciumi kedua pipi tembam Mio, membuat putrinya terkikik lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher ibunya.

"Tentu saja, cucuku harus mandi dan didandani agar terlihat lebih manis," sahutnya. Mikoto membelai rambut hitam cucunya penuh sayang, tersenyum lembut pada Kyuubi sebelum menantunya itu berbalik pergi untuk memandikan Mio.

Selepas kepergian Kyuubi dan Mio, Mikoto melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding dapurnya yang berwarna gading. "Sudah hampir jam lima sore. Sebaiknya aku juga bersiap," katanya sedikit terkejut karena dua jam lagi makan malam akan dimulai, dan ia yakin jika Sasuke dan Naruto akan segera datang. Ia menepuk bahu koki kepercayaannya, lalu meminta koki tua itu menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan oleh Mikoto.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto membisu selama perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Uchiha, sore ini. Keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, walau sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto melalui ekor matanya, dan hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengganggu wanita berambut pirang itu.

Bukan keinginan Naruto untuk pergi bersama Sasuke. Namun karena Mikoto menghubunginya secara pribadi membuat mulutnya kelu dan tidak bisa menolak. Sejujurnya Naruto enggan untuk berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke. Perdebatan mereka masih menyisakan amarah serta sakit hati dalam diri wanita itu. Dan ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan jika Naruto selalu sempurna di matanya membuat wanita itu bertanya-tanya di dalam hati mengenai maksud dari ucapan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto melepas napas keras, sementara tatapan kosongnya masih menatap keluar jendela. "Kita sudah sampai," ucapan Sasuke memutus lamunan panjangnya. Naruto melihat ke arah depan dimana sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Mediterania berdiri. "Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Uchiha!" kata Sasuke sembari melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Tidak terpikir oleh Naruto untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena Sasuke sudah membukakan pintu dan membantunya turun dengan sikap _gentleman_. Tidak. Naruto tidak akan mengucapkannya. Dengan sikap dinginnya ia ingin memberitahu Sasuke jika masalah diantara mereka belum berakhir.

"Tolong tersenyum, Naruto," kata Sasuke. "Kita lupakan pertengkaran kita selama berada di sini. _Please_! Aku tidak mau ibuku khawatir dan mengganggu makan malam keluarga yang nyaris jarang terjadi belakangan ini."

Gigi Naruto gemertuk, menatap pria itu galak. "Kau pikir aku mau mengacaukan makan malam keluargamu?" hardiknya pelan. "Aku cukup waras untuk tetap mengendalikan diri, Sasuke."

"Terima kasih!" jawab Sasuke santai, membuat Naruto nyaris menjerit tepat di wajah pria itu.

Sasuke memencet bel. Keduanya menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Bagaimana bisa sabar apabila mereka hanya berdiri canggung, saling mengabaikan satu sama lain.

Pintu ganda itu pun terbuka satu menit kemudian.

"Halo, semuanya." Naruto tersenyum ceria saat menyapa anggota keluarga Sasuke. Dari empat orang yang berdiri menyambutnya, hanya Fugaku yang belum dikenalnya. Namun melihat dari ekspresi pria berusia enam puluh tahun itu saat menatapnya membuat Naruto yakin jika kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sudah sering mendengar mengenai Naruto dari anggota keluarganya yang lain. Semoga bukan hal-hal buruk yang didengarnya, doa Naruto di dalam hati.

Mikoto berseri-seri. "Halo, Sayang," balasnya dengan sikap ramah. Istri dari Fugaku itu melebarkan kedua tangannya, lalu memberikan pelukan hangat untuk menyambut kedatangannya. "Sangat menyenangkan melihatmu di rumah kami," katanya ramah, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit gugup. Terlebih karena Sasuke terus membuat emosinya kian tidak stabil. Naruto tidak suka saat Sasuke mulai meletakkan tangan kurang ajarnya di pinggang rampingnya, namun ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Wanita itu kembali memasang senyum terbaiknya saat Sasuke mengenalkannya pada ayahnya.

Setelah penyambutan singkat itu keenamnya kini berjalan santai menuju ruang makan, melewati beberapa ruangan yang didesign sesuai dengan selera Mikoto, begitu khas daerah Mediterania. "Mana Mio?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, saat tidak menemukan keberadaan keponakan kesayangannya. "Dia tidak menyambut kedatanganku? Jangan bilang dia tidur." Ia terdengar kecewa saat mengatakannya. Karena kesibukannya Sasuke jarang bertemu dengan Mio, dan walaupun bertemu itupun hanya pertemuan singkat yang membuatnya semakin merindukan keponakannya.

"Kalian datang terlambat," Kyuubi menjawab. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Mio sangat aktif seharian ini, kurasa dia sangat lelah hingga tertidur pulas setelah perutnya kenyang," lanjutnya, sejenak menoleh lewat bahunya ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya bersama Itachi.

Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Kau harus segera memiliki anakmu sendiri, Sasuke. Jangan memonopoli putriku terus-menerus," katanya dengan ekspresi cemburu seorang ayah yang anak gadisnya lebih menyukai orang lain daripada ayahnya sendiri.

Sasuke balas menatapnya sinis, lalu melirik penuh arti pada Naruto. "Katakan itu padanya," ujarnya membuat Naruto menjerit di dalam hati, dan hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Makan malam di kediaman itu dimulai tiga puluh menit lebih lambat. Mereka duduk di atas kursi makan, sementara hidangan demi hidangan mulai disajikan oleh para pelayan.

"Jadi kau penulis?" tanya Fugaku pada Naruto di tengah makan malam yang masih berlangsung. Mikoto memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu menepuk pelan tangan suaminya. Fugaku menoleh pada Mikoto. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Nada suaramu itu," jawab Mikoto. "Bisakah kau bertanya dengan nada lebih rileks? Kau bisa membuat Naruto salah paham dan takut," tambahnya. Mikoto melirik ke arah Naruto, lalu tersenyum meminta maaf. "Maaf, suamiku memang sangat kaku."

"Seperti Sasuke?" timpal Naruto dengan nada humor yang segera menular dengan cepat.

Itachi tergelak, hingga tersedak membuat Kyuubi menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk suaminya. "Kau dengar?" tanyanya pada Kyuubi. "Akhirnya ada satu orang yang cukup berani mengatakan jika sikap kaku ayah menurun pada Sasuke." Itachi kembali tergelak hebat setelah mengatakannya.

Makan malam itu menyisakan rasa bersalah di dalam hati Naruto. Dia merasa jika dirinya telah begitu jahat pada keluarga Sasuke. Ia berpura-pura bahagia, dan menikmati makan malam serta obrolan hangat Mikoto, Itachi dan Kyuubi serta Fugaku-yang walau sangat kaku dan kolot, namun kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sangat ramah, seolah memberinya lampu hijau untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Sasuke.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menyesap anggur merahnya nikmat, sementara dirinya hanya menatap kosong gelas kopi miliknya, lalu mengobrol ringan dengan Mikoto dan Kyuubi di ruang keluarga.

 _Pasangan hidup Sasuke._

Benarkah ia menginginkan Sasuke lagi? Naruto tidak tahu. Dia belum merasa yakin akan perasaannya sendiri saat ini.

"Apa kopinya tidak enak?"

"Maaf?" Naruto mengerjap, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Mikoto hingga membuat air kopi miliknya tumpah dan mengotori pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Kyuubi terkikik geli, lalu menyerahkan sebuah serbet bersih untuk mengelap tumpahan kopi pada pakaiannya.

"Jangan digosok, nanti nodanya tidak hilang," seru Mikoto. "Sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu. Sepertinya ada beberapa pakaian milik Sasuke yang bisa kau pinjam."

Naruto mendongak, sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengelap tumpahan kopi pada kemejanya.

"Ibuku benar, sebaiknya kau berganti pakaian agar pelayan bisa mencuci kemejamu segera." Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk berdiri, mengabaikan tatapan penuh arti dari Itachi serta Kyuubi yang menahan tawa jail mereka.

Sasuke menyempatkan menyeringai kecil pada keduanya, lalu menuntun Naruto menuju kamar yang sudah jarang ditempatinya sejak dia memiliki apartemennya sendiri.

.

.

Naruto melempar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Kamar Sasuke didominasi oleh warna biru gelap, dengan interior minimalis, khas pria. Ia bisa merasakan aura Sasuke menempel kuat dalam ruangan pribadi pria itu. "Kita pulang saja," katanya kemudian saat Sasuke membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya lebar dan memilah-milah kemeja yang dirasanya tidak terlalu besar untuk dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke?!" panggilnya sedikit kesal.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memilih menulikan telinganya, dan fokus memilih kemeja.

Naruto menghela napas, memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Percuma dia mengajak Sasuke bicara saat ini, pria itu sepertinya enggan untuk menanggapinya. Memilih untuk mengalah, wanita itu berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat netranya menangkap sebuah pigura foto yang diletakkan di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

Ia mengulum senyum tipis. Sasuke ternyata sangat melankolis jika menyangkut sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto tidak pernah mengenal seorang teman pria yang masih bersedia memajang foto sahabat-sahabatnya di dalam kamarnya, apalagi sebuah foto lama. Mungkin untuk kenang-kenangan, pikirnya.

Dan tiba-tiba subjek lain di dalam foto itu mengganggunya. Naruto mengangkat pigura foto itu, dan menatapnya lekat. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali, di dalam foto itu ada dirinya.

Kebetulan?

Tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Pasti ada penjelasan mengenai hal ini. Anggaplah dia terlalu percaya diri, namun ia harus mengutarakan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba menyerbu ke dalam pikirannya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini-" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya. Sekilas Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut pada wajah pria itu, namun dengan cepat Sasuke kembali mengendalikan diri dan memasang ekspresi biasa.

"Foto ini bagus," ujar Naruto basa-basi. Ia menarik napas dalam, dan melepasnya pelan-pelan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke cuek. Pria itu meletakkan kemeja di tangannya ke atas tempat tidur, lalu membalikkan badan, berniat bergegas keluar dari dalam kamarnya, untuk melarikan diri dari pertanyaan yang sudah terlihat dari ekspresi Naruto.

"Jangan pergi. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar," jawab Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu, dan bawa ke bawah agar pelayan bisa mencucinya."

"Kita harus bicara," kata Naruto tegas. "Sekarang!" ucapannya itu membuat Sasuke menoleh, melihat keseriusan di wajah Naruto membuatnya membalikkan badan. Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat, meminta penjelasan. Wanita itu mengangkat pigura foto di tangannya. "Ini memang foto Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru, tapi aku bisa melihat jika sosokku juga ada di dalam foto ini," ujarnya tenang. "Katakan padaku Sasuke, apa kau memang sengaja menyimpan foto ini untuk mengingatku atau kau melakukannya semata-mata untuk menyimpan kenangan sahabat-sahabatmu?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas hal ini?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan ekspresi datar. "Itu hanya sebuah foto," tambahnya membuat Naruto semakin emosi dan menjawabnya dengan kesal.

Ini gila, pikir Sasuke masam. Dia seorang pengacara yang sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan berbagai macam masalah, berurusan dengan fakta-fakta, berurusan dengan segala sesuatu antara hitam atau putih, ia sudah biasa membalikkan serangan musuh-musuhnya di dalam pengadilan dengan mulut cerdasnya, namun kenapa di hadapan Naruto-kecerdasan serta kemampuannya itu mendadak lenyap? Menguap tanpa jejak.

"Tapi ini sangat penting untukku. Karena aku harus memastikan sesuatu mengenaimu," balas Naruto dengan ekspresi serius.

Sasuke terpaku lama di tempatnya berdiri. Seolah bingung dan ragu untuk mengatakan kebenarannya pada Naruto. Ia takut Naruto semakin membencinya jika wanita itu tahu mengenai rahasia masa lalunya. "Jadi?" Naruto kembali bertanya, membuat sebuah helaan napas panjang meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. "Aku masih menunggu penjelasanmu," tambah Naruto terdengar tidak sabar.

"Aku mengambil foto itu karena tahu kau berdiri tidak jauh di belakang sahabat-sahabatku berdiri." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan senyum pahit. Seolah kehilangan kekuatan dia berjalan lalu mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang nyamannya. "Kau terkejut?" tanyanya saat Naruto terbelalak, terlihat tak percaya akan apa yang baru Sasuke katakan. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "itu memang kebenarannya. Aku menyimpan dan memajang foto itu di kamarku karena ada sosokmu di sana."

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya. Sekilas tatapannya teralih pada pigura foto yang dipegangnya. Di dalam foto itu, sosok tomboynya yang ketika itu masih berusia enam belas tahun tertangkap oleh lensa kamera, tengah tertawa lebar. Ia ingat betul saat itu Tenten memintanya untuk berpose, mengabadikan kegiatan sekolah mereka saat bertamasya ke Kyoto.

Sasuke mengambil telepon genggamnya dari saku celananya. Lalu mengangkatnya, "Foto yang sama yang kujadikan latar belakang layar telepon genggamku selama ini.

Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata, lalu menyimpan kembali pigura foto di tangannya ke tempat semula sebelum berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke dan menyambar telepon genggam milik pria itu. Dengan tergesa dia menyentuh layar telepon genggam milik Sasuke, matanya kembali membola, Sasuke menggunakan foto yang sama sebagai latar belakang layar telepon genggamnya? "Kau pasti sudah menyusun rencana ini untuk mengelabuiku," hardiknya dengan nada menuduh.

"Penilaian itu kukembalikan padamu," sahut Sasuke tenang, ia menundukkan kepala sejenak, sebelum kembali mendongak dan menatap Naruto serius. "Tapi aku memang menyukaimu sejak dulu. Sejak kau masih duduk di kelas satu SMA."

"Jangan berbohong!" Naruto kembali menghardik, namun tetap mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras. Ia tidak mau jika pertengkaran mereka ini sampai didengar oleh keluarga Sasuke. Lagipula sekarang sudah malam, Naruto tidak mau mengganggu ketenangan keluarga Uchiha karena ia membuat kekacauan. "Lalu kenapa kau menolakku dulu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada lirih, terdengar sakit hati. Wanita itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, memalingkan muka, tidak mampu menatap wajah Sasuke saat ini. Rasa sakit hatinya menguasainya lebih dominan daripada amarahnya.

Kesedihan dalam suara Naruto kembali mengoyaknya. Mengingatkannya akan ucapan kasar yang pernah dilakukannya terhadap wanita itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Naruto-memberi wanita itu penghiburan. Lagipula dia yakin jika Naruto akan menolaknya dengan keras dan memintanya untuk menjauh.

"Tolong katakan hingga aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau menolakku dulu jika kau pada kenyataannya memang menyukaiku saat itu," pinta Naruto dengan suara tercekat. Wanita itu menekan kesedihannya, menahan laju air matanya yang mulai memberontak di sudut-sudut matanya. Naruto bukan wanita lemah. Dia tidak akan menangis keras hanya pertengkaran mereka saat ini.

"Karena saat itu aku sangat bodoh," jawab Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh. Pria itu mencemooh dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk kebodohannya, dan terus menyesali perbuatannya, dan hal itu sudah berlangsung selama lebih dari tiga belas tahun. "Aku menyukaimu yang terlihat biasa dan tidak bersikap norak saat melihatku," akunya membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar hingga wanita itu memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sasuke di sisi ranjang. "Kau sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatianku. Menjerit dan memanggil namaku. Semua perlakuan itu membuatku muak, karena aku hanya ingin diperlakukan biasa."

Naruto masih tidak bereaksi, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau memperlakukanku dengan normal, dan hal itu yang membuat kedua mataku selalu mencarimu dulu. Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan penampilanmu dan hanya menjadi dirimu sendiri." Sasuke menerawang saat mengatakannya. "Aku menyukai kesederhanaan dan kepolosanmu."

"Lalu aku menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata, hatinya kembali merasa terkoyak saat mendengar nada getir dalam suara Naruto. "Ya," sahutnya susah payah. Kenangan saat ia menolak Naruto dengan kasar kembali melintas di pikirannya. Ekspresi Naruto saat tersenyum dan berbalik pergi karena ucapan kasarnya pun kembali melintas, meledeknya, membuatnya ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak setimpal dengan apa yang pernah dirasakan oleh Naruto saat itu.

Naruto tertawa pahit, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke, menatapnya sakit hati. "Kau mengambil kesimpulan jika aku berpura-pura mengabaikanmu untuk menarik perhatianmu, kan?"

Sasuke tidak sanggup untuk menjawab, karena pada kenyataannya memang itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat itu.

Bahu Naruto merosot seketika. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Kenapa Sasuke bisa berpikir sepicik itu? "Kau menyamakanku dengan gadis-gadis lain yang mengejarmu? Kau merendahkanku?"

Sasuke masih terdiam.

Keheningan menyeruak, diantara mereka, meraja.

"Kau menolakku dengan kasar. Membuatku menjadi sasaran empuk penggemar gilamu-" wanita itu tercekat, menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh. "Ucapanmu saat itu menghancurkanku. Lebih menghancurkanku daripada perbuatanmu, Sasuke. Dan sekarang kau menginginkanku, berharap bisa memperbaiki kesalahan masa lalumu, huh? Kau pasti bercanda!" Naruto berdiri, menundukkan kepala untuk menatap sosok Sasuke yang tidak bersuara. "Kebodohanmu membuat kita terpisah selama tiga belas tahun. Keangkuhanmu membuatku harus merangkak dan belajar dari nol untuk bisa kembali mencintai diriku sendiri. Kekeliruanmu membuat tiga belas tahun hidup kita berlalu tanpa makna." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Seharusnya saat ini kita sudah bahagia. Memiliki beberapa anak yang kita jaga dan cintai bersama. Namun kau menghancurkan semuanya. Sekarang katakan, apa aku harus memaafkanmu semudah itu?"

Sasuke mendongak, lalu berdiri dan menatap lurus Naruto. "Ya. Ijinkan aku untuk mencintai dan menjagamu seumur hidupku. Ijinkan aku untuk menjadi ayah dari anak-anak yang kelak kau lahirkan. Ijinkan aku untuk memulainya dari awal. Aku sudah terlambat selama tiga belas tahun, Naruto, tolong ijinkan aku untuk memperbaikinya sekarang," pintanya dengan kesungguhan serta ketetapan hati yang mengagumkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai… sesuai dengan janji saya, ini fic ke-3 yang saya publish hari ini. #TiupTerompet**

 **Untuk kemarin yang bertanya-tanya mengenai perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto, sudah terjawab dichap ini yah. Sasuke memang menyukai Naruto sejak dia masih remaja.**

 **Dan kenapa saya tidak memberi hukuman yang setimpal pada Sasuke? Contohnya dengan membuatnya sulit untuk mendapatkan Naruto? Itu karena perbuatannya di masa lalu sudah menghukum dirinya sendiri selama tiga belas tahun ini dengan penyesalan yang tidak berujung. Penyesalan yang membuatnya terkadang membenci dirinya sendiri. Dan ia hanya bisa menyimpannya seorang diri, berpura-pura bersikap kuat di hadapan orang lain, sementara jauh di dalam hatinya dia-hancur.**

 **Saya pikir hukuman itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada sekedar cemburu atau hal-hal lainnya. Namun semua orang pasti memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda mengenai** _ **hukuman**_ **yah. ^^**

 **Ok, deh, sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ((;**

 **#SasuFemNaruIndonesia**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

 **#SafOnyxDay2016**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 15 : Keputusan**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Naruto?"

Pertanyaan bernada datar yang dilayangkan oleh Fugaku itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang ingin didengar atau dijawab oleh Sasuke saat ini. Sungguh, bukan hal mudah untuknya tetap tinggal di kediaman Uchiha setelah pertengkarannya dengan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Selama itu juga dia berusaha untuk tidak menghubungi wanita itu, memberinya waktu adalah alasan yng digunakannya untuk tidak menghubungi atau menemui Naruto selama beberapa hari ini.

Tidak ada ucapan sayang, maupun kecupan hangat saat dia mengantar pulang Naruto malam Senin kemarin. Keduanya bersikap sangat kaku, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara selama perjalan pulang yang terasa seabad itu. Naruto terlalu marah, sementara Sasuke memilih untuk mengalah, dan hasilnya? Hasilnya hanya sebuah _perang dingin_ yang kini takkunjung usai.

"Jadi?" tanya Fugaku lagi, masih dengan nada datarnya. Pria berusia paruh baya itu menutup sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya, membuka kacamata bacanya lalu meletakkan kedua benda itu di atas meja kopi di samping sofanya.

Ruang santai keluarga Uchiha hening untuk beberapa lama. Waktu pun berlalu, diiringi oleh suara detak jam dinding yang bergema ke seluruh ruangan nyaman bercat dinding abu muda itu, sementara Sasuke semakin membenamkan pantatnya di atas sofa hitam nyaman yang tengah didudukinya saat ini.

Percuma untuk menyibukkan diri, pikir Sasuke. Saat ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Sasuke akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama; ia meletakkan berkas-berkas yang tengah dibacanya ke atas meja, lalu meraih cangkir kopinya, menyesapnya lama sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar yang sama seperti sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. "Kami tidak bertengkar," jawabnya nyaris meyakinkan. Namun sayangnya yang tengah dibohonginya saat ini adalah Uchiha Fugaku, seorang pebisnis handal yang sudah terbiasa menganalisa dan membaca bahasa tubuh dari lawan bicaranya, dari pengalamannya selama puluhan tahun tersebut kepala keluarga Uchiha itu bisa langsung tahu jika putra bungsunya tengah berbohong saat ini.

Fugaku melirik lewat bahunya, memastikan jika tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mengganggu atau menguping pembicaraan keduanya saat ini. Akan jadi masalah besar jika Mikoto mengetahui mengenai pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto. Istrinya itu pasti akan mengambil inisiatif, berusaha merukunkan keduanya kembali, walau terkadang hasilnya sama sekali tidak seperti yang diharapkan. "Kau bisa membohongi semua orang Sasuke, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku," ujar Fugaku setelah terdiam beberapa saat, membuat Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati. "Jadi, apa yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaran kalian?"

Sasuke bisa mendengar nada kecewa yang terselip dalam suara ayahnya tadi. Sungguh, menjadikan ayahnya sebagai tempat konseling bukanlah pilihannya, dia sudah dewasa dan hei, ini masalah percintaan. Bukankah memalukan meminta pendapat orangtua terlebih ayah untuk hal seperti ini?

"Tidak perlu malu, aku ayahmu," kata Fugaku mengejutkan, seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran putra bungsunya. Pria paruh baya itu duduk bertopang kaki, menatap putranya penuh wibawa.

Kenapa Sasuke merasa tengah dihakimi saat ini? Tidak. Ini pasti hanya perasaannya saja, pikirnya tidak ambil pusing. "Kami tidak bertengkar, Yah." Sasuke berusaha untuk terakhirkalinya, berharap ayahnya percaya dan mengangkat topik lain untuk mereka bicarakan, atau mungkin akan lebih baik lagi jika ayahnya memilih naik ke lantai dua, kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Keduanya bertatapan intens, hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepas napas panjang lalu mendongakkan kepala, menatap sebuah lampu gantung kristal yang tergantung di langit ruang santai itu.

Sial. Kenapa tidak mudah untuk membohongi ayahnya?

"Aku melakukan hal sangat bodoh di masa lalu, Yah," ucapnya kemudian. "Sesuatu hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dilupakan dan dimaafkan oleh Naruto," tambahnya terdengar menyesal. Sasuke menyusurkan jemari di rambutnya, lalu kembali tertunduk dalam. "Ketololanku di masa lalu menyakiti Naruto begitu dalam." Ia tersenyum pahit sebelum kembali bicara, "Beruntung aku tidak tahu maluhingga aku memiliki keberanian untuk bicara dan menyapanya." Sasuke kembali terdiam sejenak, terlalu bingung untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Rasanya sangat aneh, Sasuke tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia bicara masalah pribadi dengan ayahnya? Sungguh, rasanya amat sangat aneh.

Fugaku masih bersikap tenang saat berkata, "Jadi kau memilih untuk tinggal di sini untuk menghindarinya?"

"Aku memberinya waktu, Yah," jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap ayahnya yang kini menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat dan sebuah seringai mengejek. _Double_ sial. Sesungguhnya ayahnya ada dipihak mana? Dirinya atau Naruto? Oh, Sasuke menebak jika ayahnya berada di pihak Naruto saat ini. Sasuke mendengus keras, mulai menyesal karena harus membahas masalah percintaannya dengan Naruto.

"Kau jelas menghindarinya, Nak," tukas Fugaku kemudian. Ia kembali mengangkat cangkir kopinya, menyesapnya lama sebelum kembali bicara, "Kau hanya mencari alasan untuk melarikan diri."

"Itu tidak benar," bantah Sasuke tegas. Dia tidak melarikan diri, dia hanya memberi Naruto waktu untuk menenangkan diri. "Aku mencoba memahami Naruto. Apa itu salah?" tanyanya.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepala pelan sembari meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. "Sebenarnya tidak salah," jawabnya tenang. "Hanya saja kau harus tahu Nak, wanita sangat sulit untuk dipahami," lanjutnya membuat kening Sasuke ditekuk dalam. "Semakin keras kau berusaha memahami apa yang ada di dalam pikiran seorang wanita, kau akan semakin bingung dibuatnya."

Sasuke tertegun. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa yang didudukinya. "Pulanglah, temui dia. Semakin cepat kalian menyelesaikan masalah, akan semakin baik." Fugaku menambahkan dengan bijak. Pria paruh baya itu menepuk lututnya sendiri sebelum bergerak untuk berdiri. "Untuk kali ini dengarkan nasihat ayahmu!" tambahnya sebelum membalikkan badan untuk berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya dan Mikoto di lantai dua, meninggalkan Sasuke dalam lamunan panjangnya.

.

.

.

Tidur memang memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri bagi Naruto saat ini. Otaknya sudah sangat lelah. Ah, bukan hanya otaknya, tubuh dan jiwanya juga sangat lelah. Bukan hanya _deadline_ novelnya yang sudah semakin mendekat, atau desakan ayahnya yang terus memintanya untuk pulang tapi juga karena masalahnya dengan Sasuke yang semakin berlarut-larut. Sungguh dia merasa lelah.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang nyamannya. Berharap dengan memejamkan mata, sejenak ia bisa melupakan masalahnya. Namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya mengkhianatinya, entah kenapa matanya sama sekali tidak mau diajak kerja sama, walau jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, kedua matanya itu masih belum mengantuk.

Wanita itu bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya lalu berbaring miring—menatap datar telepon genggamnya yang tergelatak di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia meraih benda itu, lalu mendudukkan diri dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Dengan cepat ia mencari kontak nomor ibunya yang tersimpan di kontak telepon, sejenak terdiam sebelum akhirnya jarinya menyentuh layar telepon genggamnya untuk menghubungi nomor ibunya.

"Halo!" sapaan itu membuat Naruto susah bernapas karena panik. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ibunya akan mengangkat telepon dalam dua kali dering panggilan.

"Hai, Bu!" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya setelah menelan kering. Punggunggnya terasa tegang saat ini, sementara keringat mulai keluar membasahi keningnya. "Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya lagi, membuat Kushina terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. Sial, ibunya pasti mulai mencium sesuatu yang aneh, pikirnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kushina bertanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Naruto bisa membayangkan jika ibunya saat ini memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di sofa terdekat, menunda pekerjaan apa pun yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini dan memasang ekspresi serius. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi, terdengar cemas. "Tidak biasanya kau menghubungi ibu dijam ini." Kushina kembali terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Di Jepang sekarang pukul dua pagi 'kan? Kenapa belum tidur? Jangan membuat ibu cemas, Naruto. Jika ayahmu tahu, dia pasti semakin memaksamu untuk segera pulang."

Hening.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kushina kembali bertanya saat Naruto takkunjung menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. "Naruto—"

"Dia kembali, Bu," potong Naruto cepat. "Setelah tiga belas tahun akhirnya dia kembali lagi," tambahnya terdengar kesal. "Kenapa dia bisa sepicik itu?"

Kushina terdiam. Memilih untuk mendengarkan curahan hati anak semata wayangnya. Wanita berusia lima puluh dua tahun itu tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud oleh putrinya. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertama, sekaligus pria yang sudah mematahkan hati putrinya begitu dalam—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ibu masih mengingatnya 'kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada getir. Sejenak kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu, dimana ibunya dengan sabar dan hati-hati mengorek sedikit demi sedikit alasan yang menjadi perubahan sikap putrinya. Alasan yang membuat Naruto kehilangan kepercayaan diri dan sifat cerianya. "Aku kembali bertemu dengannya di pesta pernikahan Tenten." Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali bicara, "Maaf tidak mengatakan ini sejak awal!" ujarnya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kushina lembut. "Ibu mengerti jika kau sulit untuk mengatakannya," tambahnya masih dengan nada lembut yang sama. "Lalu, apa yang diinginkannya sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Dia menginginkanku," jawab Naruto serak membuat Kushina menggertakkan gigi, menahan kesal. Setelah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu pada putrinya di masa lalu, sekarang dengan kurang ajarnya dia menginginkan putri cantiknya? Yang benar saja! "Dan ibu tahu, ternyata dia juga menyukaiku sejak dulu. Sejak aku masih duduk di kelas satu SMA. Bukankah itu terdengar konyol?"

Kushina mengerjapkan mata. Merunbah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah bahunya ringan. "Dia menyukaiku lebih dulu Bu," terang Naruto. "Dia menyukai kesederhanaan dan kepolosanku. Dia menyukaiku karena sikapku berbeda dengan gadis-gadis centil yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya."

"Tapi, bukankah dia menolakmu dengan kasar? Ibu sama sekali tidak mengerti," ujar Kushina dengan kedua alis saling bertaut. Tentu saja Kushina tidak mengerti, jika pemuda itu menyukai putrinya, seharusnya dia menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto, bukan malah menolaknya dengan kasar.

Naruto tersenyum miris sebelum kembali bicara, "Semua berubah setelah pernyataan cintaku, Bu. Dia menganggapku sama dengan gadis-gadis lain.. Dia menganggap jika aku pura-pura polos demi menarik perhatiannya."

"Oh, Tuhan," pekik Kushina terkesiap. "Jadi karena itu dia menolakmu dengan kasar? Dasar bocah sialan! Ibu akan memukul kepalanya keras agar dia tahu jika putri ibu bukan seorang penipu."

"Ibu berlebihan," kekeh Naruto pelan. Ia menghembuskan napas keras setelahnya, tatapannya kembali menerawang jauh. "Karena itu dia menolakku," beonya pahit.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, tenggelam di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Tapi, Sayang, bisa saja dia berbohong untuk menarik simpatimu. Bukan begitu?" Kushina memulai kembali pembicaraan. "Pria bisa melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkannya. Mungkin dia mengatakannya untuk menarik simpatimu?"

Naruto melepas napas panjang, sementara tangannya memijit tengkuknya yang tidak pegal. "Aku pasti berpikir demikian jika tidak melihat foto itu di dalam kamarnya."

"Kamar?!" jerit Kushina syok. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarnya?" tambahnya dengan nada lebih pelan. Kushina mencoba mengatur napas, tolong jangan katakan dia akan segera mendapat cucu dalam waktu sangat dekat. _Well_ , dia memang menginginkan seorang cucu, namun bukan karena dari hubungan sebelum nikah. "Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal hm… kau tahu 'kan, Sayang, adegan membuat bayi—"

"Ibu!" pekik Naruto kesal. "Kenapa ibu membahas hal itu sekarang?" ia balik bertanya dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya. Ya Tuhan, ini sangat memalukan, ujarnya di dalam hati. "Aku diundang makan malam di kediaman orangtuanya," jelas Naruto setelah debaran jantung dan napasnya kembali normal. "Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke pakaianku, karena itu aku meminjam kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian," tambahnya membuat ibunya menghela napas lega. "Kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal aneh di sana. Itu rumah orangtuanya," jelasnya membuat kekhawatiran Kushina sama sekali tidak berkurang, namun wanita itu berusaha untuk tetap memberikan kepercayaan pada putrinya.

Kushina berdeham sebelum bicara, "Jadi, foto apa yang kau temukan di dalam kamarnya?"

"Fotoku ketika SMA, Bu," jawab Naruto sendu. Pikirannya kembali teringat akan foto yang disimpan oleh Sasuke selama ini. Pria itu bahkan menjadikan foto itu sebagai latar belakang telepon genggamnya. "Dia mengambilnya tanpa sepengetahuanku dan menyimpannya selama belasan tahun," lanjut Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. "Aku bingung. Sungguh aku bingung, Bu."

Kushina memejamkan mata, merasakan kesedihan yang tengah dirasakan oleh putrinya saat ini. Andai saja bisa, tentu ia akan merengkuh tubuh putrinya, berharap putrinya bersedia membagi sedikit saja beban di pundak dengannya. Menangis di dalam pelukannya, dan memberikan kekuatan untuk bertahan walau hanya sedikit. "Jadi, kau ingin membalas perbuatannya?" Kushina memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara terkesiap dari ujung sambungan telepon. "Apa selama ini dia menyesali perbuatannya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto jujur. "Namun aku bisa melihat luka di kedua bola matanya saat ia menatapku tempo hari. Dan itu membuatku sama sakitnya, Bu."

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya _sakit_?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cepat. "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya _sakit_ karena itu menyakitiku juga."

"Itu berarti kau masih mencintainya, Sayang," balas Kushina lembut. "Setelah selama ini ternyata kau masih mencintainya?" tanyanya untuk memastikan, namun Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat, menggigit bibir bawahnya agar jawaban itu tidak meluncur dari tenggorokannya dengan mudah. "Sekarang keputusannya ada di tanganmu, Nak. Hempaskan dan lupakan dia untuk selamanya, atau terima dia dan mulai lagi dari awal," usulnya menutup pembicaraan panjang mereka malam ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, melepasnya perlahan sebelum jari tangannya terangkat untuk menekan bel pintu apartemen Naruto. Lucu rasanya, saat ini dia merasa seperti bocah belasan tahun yang datang untuk mengajak kencan kekasihnya untuk pertama kali. Tenang, Sasuke! Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Pria itu menelan kering saat jari tangannya berhasil menekan bel pintu itu sebanyak dua kali. Berbeda dengan ekspresi datarnya, Sasuke benar-benar gelisah dan gugup saat ini. Dia tidak akan terkejut bila Naruto membentak atau bahkan mengusirnya pergi. Dia sudah siap untuk itu. Wanita itu harus berbuat lebih ekstrim untuk mengusirnya keluar dari kehidupannya. Titik.

"Hai!"

Sasuke memaki di dalam hati. Setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu hanya sapaan datar dan singkat itu yang mampu diucapkannya saat bertemu dengan Naruto. Di sisi lain, Naruto berdiri di belakang pintu, membuka sedikit daun pintunya, sebelum melangkah mundur untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Keduanya berjalan melewati lorong pendek menuju ruang tamu. Seperti biasa, Sasuke duduk di atas sofa empuk tanpa harus menunggu dipersilahkan, sementara Naruto berdiri, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dingin di belakangnya, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, sementara ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terlihat ramah.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Sasuke bertanya, basa-basi. Salahkan saja otaknya yang mendadak terasa buntu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan ini dari mana. Melihat tatapan tidak ramah Naruto membuat keberaniannya sedikit terkikis.

Naruto mendengus, memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. Lingkaran di bawah matanya memberi tahu Sasuke jika wanita itupun lelah, sama halnya seperti dirinya. Mungkin karena pekerjaan, pikir Sasuke praktis. "Tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti itu," balas Naruto dengan nada ketus, sementara Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bahunya ringan. "Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian membuat Sasuke terkejut. "Tidak ada kabar berita? Tidak menunjukkan batang hidung?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada ketus yang sama. "Kupikir kau menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menghilang," tambahnya dengan ekspresi mencemooh.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Aku memberimu waktu untuk menenangkan diri," jawabnya kemudian, namun alasannya itu malah membuat Naruto mendengus dan kembali memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku berpikir untuk tidak mengganggumu selama beberapa waktu. Bukankah wanita biasanya memerlukan waktu untuk menyendiri?" tambahnya berharap Naruto untuk mengerti? Ah, mungkin dia berharap terlalu tinggi. Lihat saja wajah Naruto yang kini semakin mengetat karena marah.

"Tapi tidak untukku!" bentak Naruto dengan napas tersengal. "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sasuke!" makinya marah. "Seharusnya kau datang menemuiku untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita, bukan malah menghindar dan membuat masalah ini semakin berlarut-larut."

Sasuke terdiam, memberi Naruto waktu untuk mengeluarkan kekesalannya. _Well_ , dia memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya bukan?

"Kau membuatku menunggu selama tiga belas tahun," desis Naruto. "Dan sekarang berapa lama lagi kau akan membuatku menunggu?" tanyanya dengan dagu terangkat, sementara Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, bingung. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak salah menarik kesimpulan 'kan saat ini? "Berapa lama? Berapa lama lagi kau akan membuatku menunggu?" raungnya marah namun Sasuke bergeming, lidahnya terasa kelu. Pria itu takut salah mengambil kesimpulan dari kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto tadi.

Naruto terdiam. Menarik napas panjang sebelum kembali bicara, "Jadi, kapan kau akan melamarku pada orangtuaku?" tanyanya setelah berdeham dan memalingkan muka, sementara Sasuke bergerak cepat, memasang eskpresi datar ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju wanita itu berdiri.

Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto pelan, lalu memaksa wanita itu untuk balas menatapnya. "Apa kau serius?" tanyanya nyaris takpercaya.

Ia bahkan tersenyum bodoh saat Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya hanya dengan mengangkat bahunya ringan. Bagi Sasuke itu lebih dari cukup. Dia tidak memerlukan kalimat panjang sebagai pertanyaannya saat ini. Dengan kegembiraan yang meluap-luap Sasuke merengkuh tubuh wanita yang dicintainya ke dalam pelukannya. Dalam hati ia berharap jika semua ini memang benar terjadi, bukan hanya sekedar mimpi atas angan-angannya. "Terima kasih!" katanya tulus.

"Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada ketus. "Sudah seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah terjadi padaku. Iya 'kan?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Asal kau tahu Sasuke, kau harus membayarnya hingga helaan napas terakhirmu," tambahnya dengan nada lebih lembut. "Kita tinggalkan masa lalu di tempatnya, dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Bagaimana?" usulnya, sementara Sasuke mengangguk pelan di atas bahu wanita itu, sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat ini. Dia terlalu bahagia, benar-benar bahagia.

"Aku memaafkanmu," bisik Naruto membuat tubuh Sasuke tegang untuk beberapa saat. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, lalu dengan perlahan ia membelai punggung Sasuke hingga kembali rileks. "Dan aku pun harus meminta maaf karena aku hanya berpikir mengenai rasa sakit yang kurasakan selama ini. Aku menutup mata saat tahu kau pun sama menderitanya selama belasan tahun ini. Hukuman yang kau terima juga sangat berat, bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam, memejamkan kedua matanya yang mulai memanas sementara pelukannya pada Naruto semakin mengerat.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan datang untuk melamarku pada kedua orangtuaku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lebih serius.

Terkejut, kedua bola mata pria itu pun terbuka lebar. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya penuh kasih wanita yang selama ini dicintainya, sebelum berkata dengan nada mantap, "Segera. Aku akan melamarmu sesegera mungkin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai…hai… Udah mau tamat nih kayaknya. #NariHula**

 **Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, karena rencana awalnya fic ini bergenre fluff, jadi endingnya juga saya buat bahagia dong. Wkwkwkwk… XD**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya yah, Teman-teman! ((;**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 16 : Kunjungan Mengejutkan?**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Tenten duduk dengan punggung kaku, sementara kedua matanya menatap wanita berambut pirang di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tidak seperti biasanya, penampilan Naruto siang ini terlihat tanpa cela, rambutnya yang berwarna pirang jatuh hingga ke bahu, dan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini sangat sopan. Tenten bahkan harus mengucek matanya berkali-kali saat Naruto masuk ke dalam restoran dengan mengenakan _dress_ linen selutut berwarna biru muda yang semakin menonjolkan warna bola matanya.

"Tolong katakan jika kau sedang bergurau sekarang!" ujar Tenten setelah terdiam cukup lama, mengabaikan minuman cokelat panas miliknya yang masih mengepul panas dan mengeluarkan aroma manis yang menggelitik indra penciuman.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah bahunya ringan, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk _cappuccino_ miliknya pelan. Keduanya bertemu di sebuah café _favorite_ Tenten siang ini.

Kemarin malam, Tenten langsung menghubunginya, satu detik setelah ia mendengar kabar dari suaminya jika Naruto menerima Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya.

Gila, pikir Tenten saat itu. Bagaimana bisa Naruto kembali menerima Sasuke setelah apa yang dilakukan pria itu di masa lalu terhadapnya? Tenten menggelengkan kepala pelan, masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang diberitakan dari mulut suaminya.

Aku harus menanyakannya secara langsung, pikirnya lagi, dan keesokan harinya di sinilah keduanya berada, duduk di sebuah meja di sudut kanan cafe.

Naruto pun mengulum senyum yang membuat wajahnya terlihat cerah, seolah meyakinkan sahabat baiknya jika dia dalam kondisi sadar sepenuhnya saat menerima Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ta...tapi, dia, kan, dia pernah—" Tenten menghela napas kasar, lidahnya mendadak kelu. Kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya terpaksa ditelannya kembali, bagaimanapun dia takut jika apa yang akan dikatakannya menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum maklum. Ia meletakkan sendok teh di atas alas cangkidi setelah itu tangannya ditaruh bersidekap di atas meja. "Dia pernah menyakitiku dengan sangat kejam?" ia melanjutkan ucapan Tenten yang terputus dengan tenang, seolah hal itu sama sekali tidak mengusiknya.

Tenten menelan kering, lalu menganggukkan kepala pelan. Dari balik bulu mata tebalnya ia mengamati ekspresi Naruto dengan seksama, mencermati perubahan sekecil apa pun pada diri Naruto. Dadanya bergemuruh, mendadak takut jika pertanyaannya tadi membuka kembali luka lama sahabatnya.

"Benar," kata Naruto lagi dengan tatapan menerawang, membuat Tenten merasa bersalah mendengar nada getir dalam suaranya. "Dia pernah menyakitiku dengan sangat kejam," lanjutnya muram. Naruto mendesah, menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya mndongak untuk menatap Tenten dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Namun aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri—perasaanku terhadapnya masih sama, Tenten."

Hening.

"Perasaan yang kukira hanya sebuah cinta monyet dan akan berlalu dengan berjalannya waktu ternyata tidak pernah hilang. Perasaan itu tetap ada, bersemayam di sana." Naruto tersenyum miris, sementara Tenten berekspresi datar. "Dan aku baru menyadarinya saat ibuku bertanya apa selama ini aku masih mencintainya?"

"Walau pun kau pernah terluka karenanya?" tanya Tenten muram. Jangan salahkan Tenten jika ia sulit menerima kenyataan Naruto menerima Sasuke. Sampai detik ini Tenten masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto terluka akibat perbuatan pria itu.

"Walau aku pernah terluka karenanya," beo Naruto lirih. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, tenggelam pada lamunan mereka masing-masing, menyisakan keheningan yang akhirnya terputus oleh hela napas keras Naruto. "Apa kau tahu jika dia juga memendam perasaan yang sama selama tiga belas tahun ini?"

Tenten mengerjap, nyaris tersedak oleh cokelat panas miliknya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan kernyitan dalam.

Naruto kembali mengulum senyum miris. "Saat menolakku dulu, Sasuke pun ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama," terangnya pendek membuat Tenten mengumpat pelan, mengutuk kebodohan Sasuke.

"Dia dan otak bodohnya itu!" Makinya kesal. Tenten sudah bisa menebak alasan kenapa Sasuke menolak Nanaru saat itu, dan itu membuatnya bertambah kesal. "Dia pasti salah menilaimu?" tanyanya yang lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah pernyataan.

Naruto mengendikkan bahu. "Begitulah," jawabnya pelan. "Aku dan Sasuke tengah berdamai dengan masa lalu kami, Tenten," akunya kemudian membuat Tenten mendongak dari gelas minumannya, sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto ini.

"Kau juga?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Terkejut?" tanyanya tanpa berharap mendengar sebuah jawaban dari sahabatnya. Hanya dari ekspresi Tenten saja Naruto sudah bisa tahu jika sahabatnya itu terkejut mendengar pengakuannya saat ini.

"Kukira kau sudah melupakan semuanya dan-" Tenten menggelengkan kepala pelan, tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kedua bahunya merosot, mendadak lemas mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

"Selama ini aku mengelabui kalian semua. Maaf!" bisik Naruto sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Tenten yang berada di atas meja. "Aku tidak mau membuat kalian terus khawatir, karenanya aku selalu bersikap jika aku baik-baik saja."

Sekarang Tenten merasa kecewa karena dengan mudahnya Naruto mengelabuinya. Ck, kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah dikelabui oleh sahabat berambut pirangnya ini?

"Bukan salahmu, Tenten."

Tenten mengerjap, kembali terkejut karena Naruto lagi-lagi bisa membaca pikirannya dengan baik.

"Kalian semua tidak salah," lanjutnya dengan ekpresi bersalah. "Hanya saja aktingku terlalu memukau," tambahnya dengan senyuman lebar yang menyebalkan. "Aku ingin memulai hubungan kami dari nol. Meletakkan semua kenangan buruk di belakang dan menjadikannya sebagai pelajaran hidup yang berharga," lanjutnya saat Tenten terdiam sembari mengerucutkan bibir. "Sasuke harus belajar untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Belajar untuk tidak menatap sinis dan curiga pada orang-orang di sekitarnya."

"Dan kau?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia menarik napas dalam lalu melepasnya keras. "Aku?" beonya. Dia memasang ekspresi berpikir, "Aku akan memberi Sasuke hukuman setimpal atas perbuatannya padaku dulu. Aku akan mengurungnya di dalam hatiku. Memenjarakannya di sana hingga ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melirik wanita lain. Tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan wanita lain." Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Aku akan menghukumnya dengan caraku untuk seumur hidupnya."

Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya, merasa mual mendengar jawaban melankolis Naruto sementara sahabatnya itu terkikik, senang karena berhasil membuat Tenten sebal.

Walau demikian, Tenten masih tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa memaafkan Sasuke dengan mudahnya? Apa kekuatan cinta memang bisa berpengaruh hingga sebesar itu?

Pikiran Tenten menerawang. Benar, dalam beberapa kasus kekerasan rumah tangga, sang istri yang jelas sering menerima perlakuan kasar dari suaminya terlihat enggan untuk melaporkan perilaku kasar suaminya pada pihak berwajib dan cenderung untuk menutupinya.

Begitu pun dengan beberapa kasus perselingkuhan. Baik di pihak suami atau istri. Terkadang mereka menerima begitu saja perselingkuhan itu dan menganggap apa yang dilakukan pasangannya itu hanya sebuah kesalahan yang dilakukan tanpa sadar.

Naif, pikir Tenten.

Tenten merinding, merasa ngeri karena cinta bisa membuat seseorang melakukan hal apa pun untuk mempertahankan orang yang mereka cintai tetap berada di samping mereka.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanyanya kemudian. Ya. Tenten harus memastikan jika ini memang yang diinginkan oleh Naruto dan yang penting sahabatnya itu harus bahagia.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini," jawab Naruto tulus. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kami akan belajar dari masa lalu, Tenten, agar ke depannya kami tidak lagi saling menyakiti."

.

.

.

Seperti wanita-wanita lainnya yang sebagian besar akan lupa waktu jika sudah bertemu dan berbincang dengan sahabatnya, begitupun dengan Naruto, pertemuanya dengan Tenten siang ini terasa singkat walau pada kenyataannya berlangsung hingga hampir tiga jam lamanya.

Tenten pamit dengan ekspresi enggan saat menyadari jika langit sudah berubah warna kejingga-jinggaan. Malam hampir tiba.

"Aku harus pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam," ujar Tenten terdengar tidak rela.

"Selama aku masih berada di kota ini, kita bisa bertemu kapan pun kau ada waktu," balas Naruto membesarkan hati. "Kau juga boleh main ke apartemenku jika kau bosan di rumah," tambahnya dengan senyum hangat. "Kau tahu, kan jika kau tidak perlu meminta ijin untuk datang berkunjung?"

Tenten mengangguk pelan.

Keduanya berpelukan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dalam café dan mengambil jalan yang berlainan arah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sebelum pulang, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan dan mengisi kembali isi kulkasnya yang nyaris kosong, karena itu dia pulang agak malam hari ini.

"Kau pergi belanja?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada yang dikenal baik olehnya itu membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Ia melotot, menatap seorang pria yang hanya membalas tatapan marahnya dengan senyum meminta maaf. "Kaget?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, merasa bersalah sementara tangannya mengambil alih dua kantong belanja besar dari tangan Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku kaget," sembur Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang. Keduanya berdiri begitu dekat, cukup dekat hingga Naruto bisa mencium wangi mint dari mulut Sasuke.

Ck, kenapa aku malah ingin menciumnya? Batin Naruto jengkel. Jengkel karena Sasuke selalu bisa mempengaruhinya dengan begitu besar walau pria itu tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Maaf!" balas Sasuke, sekilas ia mengecup kening Naruto lembut.

Naruto membeku, sementara matanya mengamati mata kelam milik kekasihnya yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Tapannya lalu teralih pada alis, hidung, bibir serta rahang tegas milik pria yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik

Naruto mengerjap, lalu berdeham pelan dan memalingkan muka saat menyadari jika ia terlalu lama menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Apa aku setampan itu hingga kau menatapku tanpa berkedip?" tanyanya terdengar sombong.

Wanita berambut pirang itu berdecak lidah sebelum menoleh ke arah Sasuke sinis. Ia baru saja akan membalas ucapan kekasihnya saat pintu lift terbuka dan pada akhirnya membuatnya lupa akan kalimat balasan yang akan dilontarkannya pada Sasuke.

Obolan mereka selanjutnya mengalir dengan ringan. Sasuke bertanya bagaimana kabarnya hari ini, dan menanyakan sudah sejauh mana Naruto menulis naskah novelnya. Kekasihnya itu bahkan meminta Naruto untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sementara dia menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua saat tahu jika Naruto masih belum mampu menulis sebanyak yang diharapkan wanita itu.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Naruto kembali bertanya untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur, sementara pria itu membuka jaket Armani mahalnya, menyampirkannya di punggung salah satu kursi makan lalu menggulung kemeja yang dikenakannya hingga sebatas siku. "Aku bisa memasak dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku setelah makan malam."

"Aku bisa memasak, Naruto." Sasuke menghela napas berat, lalu mengeluarkan barang belanjaan dari dalam kantong dan menatanya dengan rapi di dalam mesin pendingin.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku saja yang melakukannya," bujuk Naruto berusaha keras agar pria itu melupakan keinginannya untuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Bukannya Naruto tidak mempercayai kemampuan kekasihnya, namun melihat kehidupan Sasuke selama ini dari majalah-majalah gosip, pria itu sepertinya bukan tipe pria yang terbiasa dengan pekerjaan dapur.

Ck, Naruto masih memiliki akal sehat. Dia tidak mungkin memberi ijin Sasuke untuk membuat kekacauan di dapurnya.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, dengan pisau di tangan kanan dan sayuran di tangan kiri. Ia membalikkan badan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba hingga Naruto mengaduh karena menabrak dada bidang pria itu. "Kau meremehkan kemampuan memasakku?" ia bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Aku tidak akan membuat kekacauan di dapurmu, Sayang," tambahnya dengan nada meyakinkan, sementara Naruto menyempitkan mata, terlihat masih tidak mempercayai ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, seraya meletakkan pisau dan sayur di tangannya ke atas meja. "Duduk dan kerjakan pekerjaanmu sementara aku memasak makan malam untuk kita," katanya sembari membalikkan tubuh Naruto lalu mendorongnya paksa menuju ruang tamu yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang santai.

"Apa kau yakin?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan kernyitan dalam. Wanita itu berusaha untuk kembali berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, namun Sasuke segera menahan pundaknya dan memaksanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Duduk!" perintahnya tegas, sedikit tersinggung karena Naruto tidak mempercayai kemampuan masaknya. "Makan malam akan siap satu jam lagi," janjinya sembari menepuk dadanya pelan. Sasuke membungkuk, mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Naruto. "Setelah ini, kau tidak akan pernah meremehkan kemampuan memasakku. Dan jangan menggangguku saat aku memasak!" perintahnya lagi sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke dalam dapur milik Naruto.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu.

Naruto mengernyit, menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding. Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan sepertinya masih belum terdengar tanda-tada kekacauan dari dapurnya. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak membuat kecemasannya mereda. Bukan karena sekedar takut jika dapurnya berantakan, tapi dia takut jika Sasuke terluka karenanya.

"Sasuke, kau yakin tidak memerlukan bantuan?" tanyanya untuk kelima kalinya dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh menit.

Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tetap duduk di ruang tamu, berusaha untuk melanjutkan perkerjaannya walau pikirannya terus tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya," jawab Sasuke dari arah dapur, membuat Naruto menghela napas panjang, menunggu dengan dada berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

Sasuke menegakkan bahunya, dagunya terangkat, sementara senyum penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampannya saat melihat ekspresi terkejut pada wajah Naruto saat ini. Kekasihnya itu jelas sulit mempercayai jika Sasuke bisa memasak dan menghidangkan sesuatu yang lebih dari layak untuk makan malam mereka saat ini. "Sekarang kau percaya jika aku bisa memasak?" tanyanya dengan nada pongah.

"Enak sekali," puji Naruto tulus. Wajahnya berbinar, menikmati makan malam dengan menu masakan Jepang memang menjadi favoritnya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau bisa memasak."

"Banyak hal baik yang tidak kau ketahui tentangku," balas Sasuke tenang. "Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah menikah denganku," tambahnya saat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Naruto kembali buka suara saat mendapati Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh makan malamnya.

"Aku sedang mengurus visa Inggris," jawabnya membuat Naruto tersedak hebat. "Bukankah kau menginginkan agar aku melamarmu secepatnya?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan gelas air putih ke tangan Naruto. "Jika semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, kita akan pergi hari Minggu depan. Bagaimana?" tanyanya terlihat sangat antusias.

Naruto minum dengan rakus. "Minggu depan?" beonya dengan napas terengah. "Itu lima hari lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kenapa secepat itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Semakin cepat, akan semakin baik," jawabnya ringan. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengatakan perihal kedatangan kita pada orangtuamu terlebih dahulu," usulnya.

Naruto terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang. Wanita itu meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasinya, sebelum bicara, "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai kedatangan kita."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi ibunya jika tahu Sasuke akan datang melamar. Bagaimana jika ibunya meledak-ledak dan mengusir Sasuke, lalu menceritakan perilaku Sasuke dulu pada ayahnya? Ia menggelengkan kepala pelan. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Jika mereka datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, Naruto bisa membujuk ibunya untuk tidak membocorkan jika Sasuke adalah pria yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kesedihan menahun yang diderita Naruto pada ayahnya.

Jika Ayah tahu masalah itu, beliau pasti menolak keras Sasuke, pikir Naruto mulai cemas. "Kita beri mereka kejutan saja," jawabnya kemudian dengan senyum dipaksakan, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda setuju.

.

.

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan cepatnya.

Kushina berteriak senang saat melihat sosok putrinya berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka siang ini. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau akan pulang secepat ini?" tanyanya cepat. "Kalau kau bilang, ibu, kan bisa menjemputmu," ujarnya cemberut. Namun kerucutan di bibirnya itu tidak bertahan lama, dengan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap, wanita berusia paruh baya itu memeluk tubuh ramping putrinya, begitu erat hingga membuat Naruto memekik protes karenanya. "Maaf, Sayang. Apa ibu menyakitumu?" ucap Kushina, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar dan menjawab jika dia baik-baik saja

"Bu." Naruto buka suara, degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. "Aku membawa seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan pada ayah dan ibu," tambahnya.

Kushina menoleh lewat bahu putrinya dan mendapati jika ia tengah bertemu tatap dengan seorang pria muda yang tidak dikenalnya.

Sasuke membungkuk hormat sebelum berkata, "Selamat siang, Nyonya Kushina. Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Hening.

Tatapan Kushina beralih pada wajah putrinya yang terlihat sangat gugup. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Naruto membawa Sasuke ke rumah mereka? Jadi Naruto sudah sangat yakin dengan pilihannya, hm…? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Kushina mengulum senyum ramah, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri jika rasa kesal itu masih tertanam di dalam hatinya. Kesal dan marah karena pria muda yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya adalah pria yang pernah menyakiti putrinya.

Tapi pria ini juga yang dicintai oleh putrimu, ucap hati kecilnya, mengingatkan. Dia harus menghormati keputusan putrinya. Jika sumber kebahagiaan Naruto adalah Sasuke, maka dia tidak bisa menghalangi putrinya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu.

Kushina menghela napas berat, lalu mengulurkan tangan, menyambut uluran tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih terulur. "Aku tahu siapa kau, karena itu, jika kau berani menyakiti putriku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan memotong penismu!"

"Bu?!" teriak Naruto lantang. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ibunya mengatakan hal itu dengan mudahnya.

Satu alis Kushina terangkat. "Kenapa kau teriak?" tanyanya. Kushina menyempitkan mata, menatap wajah Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Apa kau sudah pernah merasakan penisnya? Sehingga kau protes dan marah jika kekasihmu tidak memilikinya lagi?" tanyanya beruntun dengan nada mengancam, penuh intimidasi sementara tangan kanannya terkepal lalu meninju keras kusen pintu rumahnya.

"Belum!" jawab Sasuke dan Naruto kompak. Keduanya mulai berkeringat dingin, ketakutan dan semakin takut saat Kushina mengulum senyum yang terlampau manis.

"Bagus," ujar Kushina sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh. "Aku tidak mau seorang cucu lahir di luar pernikahan yang syah," ujarnya santai sembari membalikkan badan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mendongak, terdengar khawatir saat menatap wajah Sasuke yang memucat.

"Ibumu membuatku ketakutan setengah mati," aku Sasuke jujur. Pria itu menghela napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya, sama sekali tidak percaya jika dia akan merasa setakut ini saat berhadapan dengan calon ibu mertuanya. "Apa ibumu selalu semenakutkan ini?" tanyanya kemudian, sementara tangannya menarik koper milik Naruto.

Naruto menelengkan kepala, keningnya ditekuk saat ia menjawab, "Tidak pernah semenakutkan ini," jawabnya membuat Sasuke menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ibuku mengancam memotong penismu?" Naruto menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Jangan khawatir. Beliau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

Naruto mengerjap, membuka kedua telapak tangannya lalu mendongak menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi," janjinya.

"Ya… ya… baiklah," teriak Kushina dari lorong ruang depan. "Bisakah kalian berhenti bertatapan seperti itu?" tanyanya gemas. "Tolong jangan katakana jika kalian mau berciuman di depan pintu rumahku." Kushina berkacak pinggang, tangan kanannya terkepal di udara. "Masuk atau aku akan menyeret kalian berdua ke altar dan menikahkan kalian saat ini juga!" bentaknya membuat Sasuke tersenyum miring. Sungguh, dia tidak akan keberatan jika calon ibu mertuanya itu menikahkannya dengan Naruto detik ini juga. "Kenapa kalian diam saja?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Kami tidak keberatan jika dinikahkan hari ini juga," ujarnya jahil.

Kushina melotot. "Kalian mungkin mendapatkan restuku dengan mudah," ujarnya dengan nada suara lebih tenang. "Lalu, bagaimana cara kalian meyakinkan suamiku untuk menyetujui pernikahan kalian?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius. "Terlebih jika dia mengetahui siapa Sasuke yang sebenarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai...hai... Makasih yah udah nemenin saya hingga chap ini. Chap depan Minato muncul, dan chap depannya lagi: tamat. Hehehe… #Nyengir**

 **Maafkan untuk typo(s) yang pasti banyak nyempil. #NangisDarah**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya yah, Teman-teman! ((;**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 17 : Marry Your Daugther**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ujar Sasuke saat Naruto menatapnya prihatin. Pria itu berdeham pelan, meneguk air mineral gelas ketiganya, lalu membuka jas Armani hitam yang dikenakannya. "Panas sekali," keluhnya membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Naruto tahu betul jika Sasuke tengah gugup saat ini, dan pria itu bertambah gugup karena sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak kedatangan keduanya namun ayah Naruto—Namikaze Minato masih enggan keluar dari ruang kerjanya untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Kau gugup?"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku? Gugup?" beonya dengan nada mencibir sementara Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja tidak," kilahnya cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat menurut Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, bertopang dagu—menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan pandangan baru. Ah, siapa sangka jika Sasuke bisa bersikap semanis ini, pikirnya senang.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Suara berat seorang pria dari arah belakang itu mengagetkan keduanya. Karpet tebal itu meredam suara kaki Minato hingga kedatangannya tidak diketahui, sementara tubuh Sasuke secara otomatis bergerak untuk berdiri, berjalan memutar lalu mengulurkan tangan, "Selamat siang, Tuan Namikaze! Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Sasuke," katanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu darimana kecantikan Naruto berasal. Kekasihnya itu jelas terlihat seperti duplikat Namikaze Minato dalam versi wanita.

Demi, Tuhan, Sasuke tidak pernah merasa _sekecil_ ini sebelumnya, namun siapa yang tidak merasa seperti itu jika ia tengah diamati dengan seksama oleh seorang pria yang bakal menjadi ayah mertuanya. Atau mungkin tidak?

Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati. Mulutnya terasa kering karena terlalu lama senyum. Ia harus menarik tangannya kembali demi harga dirinya, namun ia tidak melakukannya. Sasuke menunggu calon ayah mertuanya itu untuk membalas uluran tangannya.

"Kau yang bernama Sasuke?" Minato balik bertanya dengan kedua mata menyipit sempurna.

Sasuke menelan kering, lalu mengangguk pelan. Tuhan, apa semua pria melalui hal yang sama sepertinya saat melamar wanita yang dicintainya pada ayah wanita itu? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Minato menurunkan pandangannya, menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak bersahabat, membuat Kushina dan Naruto yang melihat interaksi keduanya menjadi sama gugupnya seperti Sasuke.

"Kau, ikut denganku!" perintah Minato mutlak sebelum berbalik, berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, sementara Sasuke menarik kembali uluran tangannya lalu berjalan mengekorinya dengan punggung tegak.

Sasuke siap berperang!

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu, Uchiha?" tanya Minato tidak bersahabat. Pria itu duduk di atas kursi kerjanya, terlihat angkuh dan _bossy_.

Apa aku akan sepertinya jika ada seorang pria yang melamar anak gadisku? Tanyanya di dalam hati, miris.

"Jadi?" ulang Minato tidak sabar. Ia mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, membuat Sasuke semakin gugup di bawah tatapan intimidasinya.

Sasuke masih berdiri di sebrang meja kerja Minato. Ia menegakkan punggungnya dan dengan suara mantap ia pun menjawab, "Saya bermaksud untuk melamar putri anda, Tuan Namikaze."

Ruangan itu menjadi hening untuk beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya Minato mendengus keras, memutus keheningan yang terasa menyesakkan untuk Sasuke.

"Kau, bermaksud untuk melamar putriku?" beo Minato dengan nada sakrastik. Minato mencondongkan tubuhnya, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan kembali bicara dengan nada geli, "Kau yakin kau tidak salah rumah, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengernyit, terlihat bingung.

Minato menghela napas keras. "Putriku adalah orang yang sama yang pernah kau tolak dan permalukan dulu."

Tubuh Sasuke membeku. Jadi ayah Naruto tahu? Batinnya merasa bersalah.

Minato kembali duduk dengan santai, melempar tatapannya jauh keluar jendela di sisi kanan ruang kerjanya. "Apa kau terkejut?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada istriku atau pada Naruto jika aku tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Naruto jatuh ke titik terburuk dalam hidupnya," kenangnya getir. "Putriku karena ulahmu harus melewati hari-hari buruk." Ia terdiam sejenak, memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mengembalikan suaranya yang hilang di tenggorokannya. "Apa kau tahu jika jari kelingking putriku cacat akibat ulah penggemarmu?"

"Ya, saya mengetahuinya," jawab Sasuke serak.

Minato bisa mendengar nada bersalah dan sedih dalam suara pria yang berniat untuk menikahi putrinya itu, namun ia tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayai ketulusan Sasuke pada Naruto, ia harus memberinya pelajaran terlebih dahulu. Pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah setimpal dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto dulu.

Minato terkekeh, terdengan mengejek. "Dan kau merasa bersalah?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidka bisa membalas.

"Asal kau tahu, tanganku ini begitu gatal ingin memberimu pelajaran, Uchiha," desis Minato menebar ancaman. Tatapannya berkilat dingin, penuh emosi sekaligus terlihat rapuh. "Tapi kau pria yang dicintai oleh putriku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Sasuke semakin membisu. Lidahnya kelu. Pria itu seolah-olah kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya.

"Jika kau terluka maka Naruto-ku pun akan terluka," ujar Minato. Tatapannya meredup, penuh kesedihan yang menggantung di kedua matanya yang telah menua. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Kau menyukai putriku karena sekarang dia cantik, bukan?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke mantap. "Saya mencintainya jauh sebelum itu," tambahnya membuat Minato menaikkan kedua alisnya, terlihat tidak percaya, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Pria paruh baya itu memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Saya mencintainya sejak saya masih duduk di bangku menengah atas."

"Lelucon macam apa ini?!" bentak Minato keras sembari menggebrak meja, membuat Naruto dan Kushina yang menguping di belakang pintu terlonjak kaget sekaligus cemas.

"Apa kita harus masuk, Bu?" tanya Naruto terlihat sangat khawatir. Ia khawatir ayahnya lepas kendali dan terjadi pertumpahan darah, dan Naruto bisa menebak demi apa pun di dunia ini yang suci, Sasuke tidak akan memberi perlawanan jika Minato bertindak kasar.

Kushina menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan mulut, meminta Naruto untuk menutup mulut dan menunggu.

Di dalam ruangan nyaman penuh rak-rak berisi buku itu, Minato berdesis, kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja. "Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu, Uchiha!"

Sepanjang hidupnya Sasuke belum pernah merasa sebersalah ini. Bukan hanya Naruto yang telah disakitinya, namun secara tidak langsung ia juga telah menyakiti kedua orangtua wanita itu.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke jatuh berlutut, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak disangka oleh Minato akan ditunjukkan oleh pria seangkuh Sasuke. Kepala pria itu menunduk dalam, suaranya bergetar saat ia mulai kembali bicara, "Bahkan seribu permohonan maaf yang saya ucapkan sekali pun tidak akan mampu menghapus kesalahan saya pada keluarga Anda, Tuan Namikaze."

Dada Minato kembang kempis, masih terlihat marah.

"Dan saya sadar jika saya sangat tidak tahu diri setelah apa yang saya lakukan di masa lalu pada putri anda." Ia terdiam sejenak, mengatur napasnya yang terasa semakin berat. "Keegoisan sayalah yang membuat saya datang kepada anda untuk mempersunting putri anda."

Ruangan itu kembali hening.

"Saya mencintainya. Dan saya tidak memiliki pembelaan diri untuk kesalahan yang pernah saya lakukan di masa lalu terhadap Naruto."

Minato terdiam, memejamkan mata.

"Yang saya tahu, putri anda adalah segalanya bagi saya," lannjut Sasuke dengan kepala menunduk dalam. "Izinkan saya untuk menjaganya, memberinya yang terbaik yang bisa saya berikan hingga hembusan napas terakhir saya nanti," pintanya sendu.

"Izinkan saya untuk menikahi putri anda, Tuan Namikaze."

Perlahan Minato membuak kedua matanya. Hatinya sedikit tersentuh mendengar penuturan Sasuke, namun ia tidak bisa mengizinkan dan menerima lamaran ini begitu saja. Bukankah ia sudah bertekad untuk memberi Sasuke _pelajaran_ terlebih dahulu.

"Aku memiliki syarat," tukas Minato membuat Sasuke mendongak untuk menatapnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "Aku akan memberimu izin untuk menikahi putriku jika kau mampu untuk melakukan syarat dariku," tambahnya tenang.

"Silahkan, Tuan Namikaze. Apa yang menjadi syarat anda?"

"Kalian tidak boleh bertemu, melakukan kontak apa pun selama satu tahun, dan akan kuberi kalian izinku. Bagaimana?" Minato bertanya dengan senyum miring.

Sasuke balas tersenyum tulus, dan menjawab lembut. "Kami sudah saling menunggu selama sepuluh tahun, Tuan Namikaze. Karenanya, tambahan satu tahun lagi sama sekali tidak akan menjadi masalah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maafkan untuk typo(s) yang pasti banyak nyempil. #Nangis**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya yah, Teman-teman! ((;**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 18 : We Can Win This War**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Apa kau yakin hubunganmu dengan Naruto baik-baik saja?" Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke yang terfokus pada layar laptop miliknya.

"Hn…"

Itachi mengumpat pelan, mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya kemudian, terlihat tidak sabar. Ia melempar kedua tangannya ke udara. "Demi Tuhan, Sasuke, ini sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak kau menemui Tuan Namikaze," lanjutnya sementara Sasuke masih tetap bergeming.

Hening.

Itachi menarik napas panjang, terdiam untuk mengatur kembali emosinya yang sedari tadi terus naik turun tidak terkendali. "Ibu bahkan terus bertanya padaku, kenapa kau pulang tanpa membawa Naruto bersamamu. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?"

"Katakan saja jika kau tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke datar membuat gigi Itachi gemeretak menahan kesal. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "Itu memang kenyataannya, bukan? Kau memang tidak tahu alasannya, jadi kenapa kau harus bingung menjawab pertanyaan ibu?"

"Karena ibu terlalu malas berhadapan dengan sikap menyebalkanmu, selain itu ibu juga tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto, karenanya ibu sekarang mengejarku terus-menerus dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu!" balas Itachi dalam satu tarikan napas terlihat frustrasi.

Itachi mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa Tuan Namikaze menolakmu?" tanyanya kemudian dengan nada satu oktaf lebih rendah, berharap jika Sasuke akan melunak karenanya. "Lalu apa alasannya?" Nada suara Itachi kembali naik, tidak sabar saat Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Kenapa kau pulang ke Tokyo seorang diri?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Kalian hanya perlu bersabar," jawab Sasuke membuat kening Itachi ditekuk dalam. Pria itu kembali terdiam, tatapannya menerawang, membuat Itachi yang sudah membuka mulut untuk bicara kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk duduk tenang dan menunggu.

Sasuke menarik satu sudut mulutnya ke atas. "Apa kau pernah mendengar jika Naruto pernah patah hati parah saat SMA?"

Itachi menggebrak meja, terlihat emosi saat menjawab, "Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Neji," ujarnya berapi-api. "Aku ingin sekali menghajar pria brengsek itu!" lanjutnya masih dengan emosi meletup-letup.

"Pria brengsek itu aku," jawab Sasuke tenang.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Itachi mengerjapkan mata. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu kembali tertutup dengan cepat. Pria itu memalingkan muka lalu mengumpat pelan. "Maaf!" ucapnya diakhiri dehaman kecil. Umpatan kasar itu meluncur secara refleks dari ujung lidahnya. Sungguh, Itachi sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke adalah pria brengsek yang pernah menyakiti Naruto di masa lalu.

Sialan! Itachi memutuskan untuk memberi Neji pelajaran karena menyembunyikan fakta yang seharusnya diketahuinya ini sejak lama.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Aku memang pantas untuk dimaki," jawabnya santai nyaris tanpa emosi. Ia menghela napas panjang, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja kerjanya dan kembali bicara, "Karena hal itu jugalah Tuan Namikaze meminta syarat padaku."

Tubuh Itachi membeku, penuh antisipasi saat Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dalam sebelum kembali bicara.

"Beliau memintaku untuk tidak mengadakan kontak dengan Naruto selama satu tahun."

Hening.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Itachi memutus keheningan berat di dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menjawab tegas, "Kenapa tidak?"

.

.

.

"Itu syarat terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar!" raung Itachi murka membuat Shikamaru dan Neji saling melempar tatapan sebelum akhirnya kembali terfokus pada Itachi yang masih menyerapah kasar. "Bagaimana bisa dia meminta syarat aneh itu pada Sasuke dan Naruto?"

Shikamaru dan Neji kembali saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Neji berdeham, dan bertanya dengan nada biasa yang dipaksakan, "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terganggu dengan berita ini?"

Dan serta merta Itachi pun berbalik. Memasang ekspresi garang yang nyaris membuat kedua jantung sahabat Sasuke itu berhenti berdetak karena kaget. "Karena pernikahan keduanya akan membuat ibuku berhenti meminta tambahan cucu dariku dan Kyuubi!" tukasnya geram. Itachi berdecak. "Bukan berarti aku tidak mau memiliki anak lain bersama Kyuubi tapi istriku tidak mau hamil lagi. Dia masih trauma saat melahirkan anak pertama kami." Ia menjeda, menghela napas berat. "Kalian…, kalian pasti mengerti penderitaanku, kan?" tanyanya terdengar frustrasi.

Shikamaru mendesah, sementara tangannya sibuk memijit tengkuknya yang tidak pegal. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun," ujarnya membuat Itachi semakin terpuruk. Ketiganya terdiam lama, menikmati kesunyian yang kembali menyergap ruang tamu di kediaman Neji. "Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menyetujui syarat yang diberikan oleh Tuan Namikaze, lalu kita bisa bicara apa?"

Neji mengangguk setuju. "Shikamaru benar. Jika Sasuke dan Naruto bersedia menerima persyaratan itu maka kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendukung mereka."

"Tapi keduanya akan menderita." Itachi menyahut serak. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan adik semata wayangnya. Itachi tahu betul jika Sasuke tidak setenang yang terlihat. Adiknya itu hanya bersikap sok tegar. Cih, dasar Sasuke dan otak bebalnya! Batinnya cemas.

"Semua memang tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah, Kak," sambung Neji membenarkan. "Terlebih yang aku tahu, Naruto dan keluarganya kembali pindah ke Tokyo beberapa hari yang lalu."

Kedua mata Itachi membola.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Neji mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu saja Tuan Namikaze berniat menggoda kesabaran keduanya," terangnya membuat Itachi kembali menghela napas keras. "Beliau akan memiliki alasan kuat untuk menolak pinangan Sasuke atas Naruto jika keduanya bertemu selama masa yang ditetapkan."

Itachi gemeretak. "Pria tua itu menyebalkan!"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke pada Naruto di masa lalu."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Itachi gemas.

"Memastikan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bertemu, Kak. Kita harus memastikan hal itu hingga waktu yang dijanjikan berakhir," jawab Shikamaru serius.

.

.

.

Bukan hal mudah bagi Naruto untuk bersikap biasa saat dirinya berada begitu dekat dengan Sasuke namun ia tidak bisa bertemu ataupun mendengar suara pria yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Air matanya jatuh, membasahi _keyboard laptop_ miliknya. Akan lebih mudah jika ia berada jauh dari pria itu. Setidaknya Naruto tidak akan secara tidak sengaja melihat pria itu. Tokyo, kota besar itu kini terasa begitu kecil untuknya, terlebih kawan-kawan dekat Sasuke juga dikenal oleh Naruto dengan baik.

Bagaimana jika seandainya mereka tidak sengaja bertemu? Naruto tidak yakin apa ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur dan memeluk pria itu. Namun di sisi lain dirinya juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke.

Kekasihnya pasti merasakan rasa rindu yang sama besarnya. Sasuke pasti sama menderitanya dengan dirinya. Jadi kenapa sekarang ia harus mulai mengeluh?

"Aku bisa melewati ujian ini!" ujarnya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat setelahnya. "Tidak. Kami bisa melewati ujian ini!" ralatnya dengan senyum yang terkembang memesona.

Dari balik pintu dapur, Kushina melepas napas berat. Ia menoleh ke arah suaminya yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya dengan nikmat di meja makan. "Sayang, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada putrimu?" tanyanya seraya melangkah pelan menuju meja makan. Kushina menarik sebuah kursi kosong lalu duduk diatasnya dengan wajah mendung. "Keputusanmu membuat Naruto menderita," tambahnya.

Minato bergeming, ia menggigit roti bakarnya lalu mengunyahnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada koran yang tengah dibacanya saat ini. "Aku tidak bisa memberi restuku pada mereka dengan mudahnya, Kushina." Ia melirik lewat kaca mata bacanya. "Dan kau tahu betul alasanku melakukan hal itu."

"Tapi keputusanmu ikut membuat Naruto menderita," balas Kushina dengan suara satu oktaf lebih rendah. Sejenak ia melempar tatapannya ke arah pintu, berjaga-jaga andai putrinya masuk ke dapur secara tiba-tiba. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan padanya? Pada putrimu sendiri?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Minato tidak menjawab.

"Aku bisa mengerti jika kita tetap tinggal di Inggris, tapi kenapa kau justru secara tiba-tiba memutuskan kita kembali pulang ke Jepang?" tanyanya lagi diakhiri dengan gelengan kepala pelan. "Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukan ini dan jangan berbohong jika semua ini kebetulan," tegasnya dengan kedua mata menyipit. "Aku tidak percaya dengan kebetulan di dunia ini."

Minato tidak langsung menjawab. Tanpa tergesa ia melipat koran di tangannya lalu meletakkannya di samping piringnya. "Aku harus memastikan jika aku menyerakan putriku pada pria yang tepat," jelasnya pendek.

Kushina mendesah. "Dan apa kau pikir jika Sasuke bukan pria yang tepat untuk putrimu?"

Minato terdiam.

"Jika itu yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, kenapa kau tidak langsung menolak lamarannya saja?" tanya Kushina tidak mengerti. "Setidaknya dengan begitu kau tidak membuat mereka berharap terlalu tinggi."

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika Sasuke bukan pria yang tepat," kata Minato meralat ucapan istrinya dengan cepat. "Hanya saja aku merasa perlu diyakinkan jika Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Naruto." Ia menjeda. "Aku perlu sebuah bukti nyata untuk ketulusannya itu, Kushina, bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin jika kau bisa bertahan untuk tidak menemui Sasuke?" Tenten kembali bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membuat sahabat pirangnya mendelik ke arahnya, menatapnya sinis. Ia mengangkat bahu ringan. "Bukan maksudku untuk mempertanyakan keteguhan hatimu, hanya saja kalian berada di satu kota yang sama dan kemungkinan untuk bertemu itu selalu ada, bukan?" tukasnya beralasan.

Tenten menghela napas. "Ayolah Naruto, kau tahu sendiri jika bumi ini tidak seluas perkiraan kita. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya?"

"Berbalik badan lalu pergi," jawab Naruto tegas membuat Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya, terlihat bosan. "Alasan apa pun tidak akan diterima ayahku jika beliau tahu aku dan Sasuke bertemu, Tenten," jelasnya membuat Tenten semakin menghenyakkan diri di atas sofa nyaman miliknya. "Aku tidak mau pernikahan kami gagal hanya karena kami berdua tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertemu."

"Kalian hanya menyakiti diri kalian sendiri," erang Tenten terlihat prihatin. Wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengintip naskah novel yang tengah dikerjakan oleh sahabatnya. Siang ini Naruto memang sengaja datang berkunjung ke rumah Tenten untuk menumpang bekerja, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi menulis saat berada di rumahnya sendiri.

Ah, jangan tanya sejak kapan dia merasakan hal itu? Karena jawabannya akan membuatnya terus gelisah sepanjang hari.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa konsentrasi menulis di rumah karena ibumu terus melaporkan berita terbaru mengenai Sasuke?"

Jari-jari lentik Naruto pun berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Tenten harus mengungkit masalah itu juga? Teriaknya di dalam hati.

"Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan ibumu. Dia pasti cemas melihat kondisi kalian saat ini."

"Tenten, bisakah kau mencari topik lain untuk bahan pembicaraan kita?" desis Naruto, namun sayangnya Tenten terlihat tidak menangkap nada sinis yang terselip dalam suara sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana jika kita membicarakan mengenai cuaca di luar?" usulnya yang disambut dengusan keras dari Tenten.

"Membahas masalah percintaanmu terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada membahas masalah cuaca," balas Tenten santai. Wanita itu melipat kedua kakinya di atas sofa. "Jika kalian menikah nanti, berapa anak yang ingin kau miliki?" tanyanya masih dengan nada serius yang sama. "Aku pernah mendengar Sasuke ingin memiliki lima anak denganmu."

Naruto terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Para pria pun sering bergosip, Naruto. Mereka seringkali membahas masalah pribadi mereka dengan sahabat-sahabat dekatnya, dan saat Neji bertanya berapa anak yang ingin dimiliki oleh Sasuke, kekasihmu menjawab lima."

"Dia pasti sudah gila," gumam Naruto dengan gigi gemeretak. "Pria hanya menanam benih sementara wanita harus mengandung, melahirkan dan menyusui," bentaknya yang segera dijawab anggukan setuju oleh Tenten.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau berpikir ulang untuk menikahi Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Naruto cepat. "Tapi nanti aku akan membahas hal ini dengan serius dengannya," janjinya dengan wajah mengeras, penuh tekad. Naruto kembali menjeda, lalu dengan segera ia menyimpan semua pekerjaannya sebelum mematikan _laptop_ miliknya. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku pergi keluar untuk mencari angin."

"Dan membuat kemungkinan bertemu dengan Sasuke semakin besar?"

"Tenten?"

"Aku bicara apa adanya?" balas Tenten santai. "Lebih baik kau tetap tinggal di rumahku. Dengan begitu presentasimu untuk bertemu Sasuke akan sama dengan nol."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat saat ia bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengatakan pada Sasuke jika dia tidak boleh berkunjung ke rumahku selama kau berada di Tokyo."

"Apa?" pekik Naruto terlihat tersinggung. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanyanya. "Apa Neji setuju dengan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja suamiku setuju," balas Tenten. "Dan Sasuke pun menyetujuinya dengan cepat karena dia sangat tahu jika tempat yang akan sering kau kunjungi adalah rumahku."

"Jadi itu alasannya?"

Tenten menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat membuat Naruto tersenyum getir namun penuh terima kasih yang tak terucap. "Kau meringankan beban kami, Tenten."

"Tentu saja," sahut Tenten terdengar bangga. "Setidaknya aku memastikan jika kalian tidak bertemu di rumahku," lanjutnya. "Tapi jika di luar itu, maka itu bukan urusanku."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Naruto sendu.

Kami akan bertahan karena kami yakin bisa memenangkan peperangan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hello! Maaf ya, rencana awalnya fic ini mau ditamatkan dichap 18 tapi ternyata hem… meleset. Ya begitulah. Mohon bersabar ya, ini ujian untuk pembaca yang menunggu ending dari fic ini. #Gelindingan**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap depan! Bye! ^-^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Love Me One More Time**

 **Chapter 19 : As long as I live**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri. Angin yang berembus membuat anak-anak rambutnya berayun, mengikuti arah angin. Wanita itu menyelipkan anak-anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga saat berdiri di halte bus siang ini. Sebuah umpatan pelan lolos dari bibirnya. Ia terlalu sibuk memaki dirinya sendiri hingga tidak sadar beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan mencela.

Demi Tuhan, kenapa langkah kakinya malah membawanya ke tempat sialan ini? Di seberang jalan, berdiri kokoh gedung perkantoran milik Perusahaan Uchiha. Naruto melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

Ia berharap Tuhan kembali berbaik hati padanya.

Pengorbanannya dengan Sasuke sudah terlalu besar. Jangan sampai karena kecerobohannya rencana pernikahan mereka gagal total. Hanya satu bulan lagi. Ya, Tuhan, hanya satu bulan lagi dan mereka terbebas dari perjanjian yang dibuat dengan ayah Naruto.

Naruto mulai bimbang. Mungkin lebih baik dia berjalan pergi dan mencari taksi, pikirnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari taksi. Brengsek, kenapa tiba-tiba sulit mendapatkan taksi?

Naruto berdiri di pinggir jalan. Dia mengenakan _hotpants_ dan kemeja polos longgar hari ini. Rambutnya yang sudah melebihi bahu diikat asal seperti ekor kuda. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat masa bodoh saat beberapa pria bersiul dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik.

Ia semakin kesal. Entah kenapa dia merasa gelisah. Naruto bergeming saat dua orang pria muda mengampirinya dan terus mengajaknya bicara. Ia sudah memberikan delikan tajam penuh peringatan andalannya, namun, sayangnya jurusnya kali ini tidak mempan untuk keduanya

Naruto berbalik, nyaris membentak kasar kedua pria itu, namun, kalimat itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Tubuhnya membeku, begitupun dengan tubuh pria yang tengah bersirobok dengannya. Sasuke baru saja selesai makan siang dengan salah satu koleganya. Dia masih mengobrol, membuka pintu restoran dan wanita itu berdiri di sana. Hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening bagi keduanya.

Mereka mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Rahang Sasuke mengetat saat menyadari calon istrinya tengah digoda oleh dua pria asing. Dengan langkah memburu dan ekspresi mengeras ia berjalan menuju Naruto, menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Sasuke?!" panggil Naruto. Namun, pemilik nama itu bergeming. Sasuke terlalu marah untuk menjawab panggilan Naruto saat ini. "Sasuke, kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanyanya, kalut.

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan meninggalkan koleganya di belakang. Amarah membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ia menghubungi seseorang, sementara satu tangannya masih menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

Keduanya menunggu untuk beberapa saat hingga lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Mereka menyebrang tanpa kata. Naruto menelan dengan susah payah. Sasuke membawanya ke komplek gedung perkantoran Uchiha.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah gila?"

Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. Dia mengangguk kecil pada supir pribadinya yang sudah menunggu di depan pelataran gedung. Pria itu membuka pintu penumpang untuk Naruto, sementara Sasuke berjalan memutar dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Naruto. Suaranya sedikit tertahan. Air matanya mulai turun. Sepertinya nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya untuk saat ini. Naruto bingung. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Sikap diam Sasuke membuatnya takut. Ekspresi datar pria itu membuat Naruto sulit membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Lampu merah memaksa Sasuke menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Keheningan yang menggantung membuat Naruto seperti tercekik. Ia kembali memeluk dirinya sendiri dan melempar tatapannya jauh keluar jendela. Udara panas di luar berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di dalam mobil yang terasa sangat dingin. Atau hal itu dikarenakan sikap dingin Sasuke padanya? Entahlah.

"Berapa kali aku katakan padamu untuk berhenti mengenakan pakaian sialan itu!"

Geraman Sasuke memotong keheningan panjang diantara mereka. Ia bahkan memukul setir mobilnya keras, terlihat cemburu dan marah secara bersamaan. Sasuke nyaris tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat melihat kedua pria muda tadi. Keduanya berani menggoda Naruto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikan.

"Berapa kali aku katakan padamu untuk mengenakan pakaian sopan saat keluar rumah?!"

Bentakan itu membuat mulut Naruto bergetar. Amarah Sasuke membuatnya sakit hati. Apa salahnya jika dia memakai pakaian ini? Bukankah sekarang musim panas?

"Bukan salahku jika mereka menggodaku," ujarnya tanpa bisa menatap kedua mata Sasuke. Kekasihnya mendesis, dengan kesabaran menipis dia menekan pedal gas dan kembali mengemudikan kendaraannya menyusuri jalanan Kota Tokyo yang sedikit padat siang ini.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menggoda siapa pun dengan penampilank—"

"Tapi faktanya kau melakukannya!" potong Sasuke. Nadanya satu oktaf lebih tinggi kali ini. Naruto mendengar pria itu mengumpat. Ekspresi kerasnya membuat Naruto ingin turun dari mobil saat ini juga. "Secara tidak sadar kau mengundang pria hidung belang untuk menggoda—"

"Aku tidak berniat seperti itu!" jerit Naruto tidak terima. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah kekasihnya yang hampir satu tahun tidak ditemuinya. Rasa rindu yang selama ini melandanya kini berganti dengan kemarahan yang siap meledak.

Napas Naruto memburu. Dia mendelik pada Sasuke yang tengah mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pria itu kembali mengumpat, lebih pelan kali ini, tapi tetap saja Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. "Aku turun di sini." Itu bukan permintaan, tapi sebuah perintah. "Aku turun di sini!" bentak Naruto, lebih keras kali ini. Namun, Sasuke bergeming. Dia memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat dan terus mengendarai mobilnya hingga ke tempat tujuannya.

Sisa perjalanan mereka hanya diisi oleh keheningan panjang. Keduanya memilih diam hingga akhirnya Naruto sadar kemana Sasuke akan membawanya. Wanita itu bergerak gelisah saat mobil Sasuke memasuki komplek perumahan elit yang ditempati oleh keluarga Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanyanya. Sasuke bisa menangkap nada takut yang terselip dalam suara kekasihnya itu. "Apa kau sudah gila?" tanyanya, dengan suara tertahan. Air mata Naruto kembali jatuh. Dia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto langsung membanting pintu mobil saat Sasuke menghentikan kendarannya tepat di halaman rumah wanita itu. Tanpa kata ia menghambur keluar, masuk ke dalam rumah, mengabaikan ibu dan ayahnya yang kebetulan sedang berada di rumah.

Minato yang melihat gelagat putrinya yang tidak biasa pun langsung mengintip ke luar jendela. Matanya menyipit saat melihat sosok Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kediamannya. Satu alisnya diangkat tinggi. Minato berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya tepat saat Sasuke akan menekan bel.

Sasuke membungkuk dalam, begitu sopan saat memberi salam pada Minato dan Kushina yang mengintip dari balik punggung suaminya. Kushina masih mengenakan celemeknya, kedua alisnya bertaut saat menatap Sasuke.

Tanpa ekspresi Minato mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk dan duduk sementara Kushina bergegas ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman dingin dan makanan ringan.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama putriku?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan nada datar. Minato menatap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. "Selama ini kalian selalu bertemu dibalik punggungku?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan suara tenang, "Ini pertama kali kami bertemu setelah perjanjian yang kami buat dengan Anda."

Minato mencebikkan bibir. Dia duduk bertopang kaki, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya."

"Hak Anda untuk percaya atau tidak," jawab Sasuke bertepatan dengan Kushina yang datang ke ruang tamu dengan baki berisi minuman dingin dan makanan ringan untuk mereka.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bersama putriku?" Kali ini Kushina yang bertanya. Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan minuman dingin dan makanan ringan yang dibawanya di atas meja, sebelum mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping kanan suaminya. "Dan kenapa Naruto menangis, kalian bertengkar?"

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang sebelum menjawab. Ekspresi bersalahnya tidak luput dari pengamatan Minato dan Kushina. "Aku bertemu Naruto di depan Restoran K," terangnya, "restoran itu ada di seberang gedung perkantoran Uchiha," sambungnya masih dengan nada tenang yang sama.

Ia menjeda. Kembali mengambil napas. "Aku melihat dua orang pria tengah menggoda dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapn menjijikan." Minato dan Kushina bisa menangkap amarah dalam suara Sasuke kali ini. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku sangat marah saat melihat penampilan Naruto dan aku memarahinya."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap Minato dan Kushina secara bergantian. "Aku memarahi putri kalian karena berpakaian terlalu seksi."

"Apa kau menyesal sudah memarahinya?"

"Sebenarnya aku menyesal karena tidak menghajar dua pria itu." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Minato dengan sangat tenang. Jujur saja, Minato pun akan bereaksi sama seperti Sasuke pada Naruto. "Maaf, Tuan Minatoo, Nyonya Kushina, aku tidak menyesal karena memarahi Naruto."

Kushina tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sikap posesif Sasuke sama seperti sikap Minato saat muda. "Apa kau lupa dengan perjanjianmu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa Naruto ke sini?" tanya Minato.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada kalian," jawab Sasuke. "Aku ingin memulai hidup baru dengan Naruto tanpa kecurangan. Aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku."

Minato menyipitkan mata. "Walau harus kehilangan Naruto?"

Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis, penuh percaya diri. "Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kami bisa meluluhkan hati Anda, Tuan Minato. Aku masih memiliki keyakinan besar untuk mendapatkan putri Anda sebagai pendamping hidupku."

Minato mendengkus keras. Ia melirik istrinya lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Masalahnya, apa putriku tetap mau menikah denganmu setelah kejadian ini?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Perlu beberapa waktu untuknya mencerna ucapan Minato. "Maksud Anda—" Sasuke tercekat, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata saat Minato mengangguk dan menatapnya sinis.

"Kau boleh menikahi putriku."

Sasuke meninju udara. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika keputusannya membawa Naruto pulang akan berbuah manis. "Anda tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapan Anda, Tuan Minato."

"Kau meragukanku?" Minato menggebrak meja, sementara Kushina terkekeh di samping suaminya itu. Ia menunjuk Sasuke dan berkata keras, "Kau harus bisa menjaga putriku atau aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu jika Naruto terluka karenamu!"

Sasuke mengangguk, begitu semangat. "Aku akan menjaganya, Tuan Minato. Aku mungkin bukan suami sempurna, tapi aku akan belajar untuk bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk Naruto dan keluarga kami nanti."

"Ingat Sasuke, itu sebuah janji!"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu, karena izin dari calon ayah mertuamu sudah turun, kenapa kau tidak naik untuk merayu calon mempelaimu?" ujar Kushina. Wajah Sasuke memucat seketika. "Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Apa kau takut?"

Hening.

"Naruto memang menyeramkan saat marah, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menanganinya dengan baik," kekehnya. "Pergilah, Nak, rayu calon mempelaimu sementara kami menghubungi keluargamu untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini."

.

.

.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Tidak sulit menemukan kamar kekasihnya karena wanita itu menggantungkan sebuah papan bertuliskan namanya dengan warna jingga yang mencolok.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam, lalu melepasnya perlahan. Dia menempelkan telinga pada daun pintu. Dari dalam terdengar isakan pelan. Naruto masih menangis?

Tanpa banyak bicara dia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar kekasihnya yang berantakan. Semua bantal berserakan di atas karpet bulu berwarna putih. Semua baju Naruto berhamburan di atas lantai. Sasuke menelan kering, sepertinya Naruto marah besar.

Langkah kakinya membawa Sasuke mendekat ke arah ranjang. Ia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk mengagumi dekorasi kamar kekasihnya yang begitu sederhana. Kamar itu didominasi warna putih, sementara perabotanya didominasi warna hitam.

Kenapa mirip dengan dekorasi kamarku? Batinnya.

"Bu, aku tidak mau membahas hal ini," ujar Naruto. Suaranya teredam. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot menoleh pada sosok yang duduk di sisi ranjangnya saat ini. Naruto berpikir ibunya yang datang untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku bukan ibumu."

Suara itu membuat Naruto terbelalak. Dia langsung mengubah posisinya untuk duduk dan menghadap Sasuke. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Naruto menghapus air matanya kasar. "Ayahku bisa marah besar."

Sasuke bergeming. Ia membelai rambut kusut kekasihnya lembut. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto menangis keras. Dia melemparkan diri pada pria itu dan memeluknya erat. Naruto mengira ayahnya tidak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk menemuinya lagi. Kesedihan itu membuat dadanya terasa sangat berat.

"Kau bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh." Isak Naruto di bahu Sasuke. "Kenapa harus mengantarku pulang?" keluhnya sembari memukul dada pria itu.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke lekat. Mungkin ini kali terakhir dia bisa melihat Sasuke. "Padahal hanya sebentar lagi," cicit Naruto. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan yang nyaris keluar dari tenggorokannya. "Padahal hanya sebentar lagi!" raung Naruto. Wanita itu kembali memukuli Sasuke. "Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya saat pria itu tergelak hebat. "Apa kau senang berpisah denganku?"

"Tunggu!" ujar Sasuke saat melihat kepalan tangan Naruto. Ia mengambil napas untuk mengatur kembali pernapasannya. "Apa kau berpikir ini kali terakhir aku menemuimu?"

Dengan sedih Naruto mengangguk. Wanita itu bergeming saat Sasuke menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Perjalanan kita baru saja akan dimulai Naruto."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Tidak mengerti.

"Ayahmu sudah memberikan restunya."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Tangis Naruto kembali turun dengan hebat. "Jangan membodohiku!"

"Siapa yang membodohimu?" balas Sasuke. Ia mendekap tubuh kekasihnya erat. "Kita akan menikah. Segera menikah," bisiknya. Sasuke menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup bahu telanjang Naruto. "Setelah menikah, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal darimu?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa?"

"Selama aku hidup, kau hanya boleh berpakaian seksi untukku," jawab Sasuke. Ekspresi dan nada seriusnya membuat Naruto tertawa keras. "Aku bahkan tidak keberatan jika kau terus telanjang di hadapanku. Hanya di depanku," sambungnya, penuh penekanan.

Naruto masih terkekeh. "Jadi kita akan benar-benar menikah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kita sudah boleh bertemu?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

"Apa aku boleh mendapatkan satu ciuman?"

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Dia menarik tengkuk kekasihnya dan menyatukan mulut mereka dalam satu gerakan cepat.

Keduanya tengah bergulat lidah, saling melumat saat sebuah suara terdengar di belakang mereka, "Bisakah kalian menunggu hingga malam pertama?"

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung melepaskan diri. Keduanya meloncat turun dari atas ranjang dan tersenyum kikuk menatap Minato.

"Kalian tidak boleh bertemu hingga hari pernikahan kalian," putusnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang berteriak kompak, "Jangan lagi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Hello…** **!**

 **T** **idak terasa fic ini sudah berjalan hampir** **dua** **tahun lamanya.** **Semua cerita pasti ada** **awal** **dan** **akhir, dan disinilah kisah ini berakhir. Seperti karya-karya saya lainnya, perjalanan fic ini pun tidak bisa dibilang mulus, mulai dari jadwal update yang tidak menentu hingga jalan cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan pembaca.**

 **Namun** **,** **inilah saya dengan segala kekurangannya. Semoga pembaca sekalian tidak kapok menunggu dan membaca karya-karya saya lainnya.**

 **Sebagai penutup, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang telah menemani saya dalam perjalanan fic ini.** **Jika ada kesempatan, saya akan publish epilognya. Xixixi...**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya-karya saya lainnya! (:**

 **Regards** **,**

 **F.H**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


End file.
